La fille de Sirius Black
by helono
Summary: Et si Sirius Black avait une fille ? Découvrez le monde de Jane Black, jeune fille au comportement de feu !
1. Une invité inattendue

**Titre : **La fille de Sirius Black**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew qui sont dans ma fic les personnages principaux

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Spoiler **: cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Une invitée inattendue**

La nuit était épaisse et silencieuse. Dans la maison du 12, Square Grimmaurd - invisible pour les moldus - régnait une atmosphère agité. Quelque chose se préparé. L'arrivée de Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier, était proche.

- Chut ! Chut Sirius, le voilà, s'écria Mrs Weasley en entendant la porte se refermer dans un couinement sonore. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour lui de connaître toutes ces choses. Laisse-lui le temps d'arriver.

Sirius fit une moue désapprobatrice. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Harry un bref instant tandis que Mrs Weasley fermait la porte.

- Bonjour, Harry mon chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Mrs Weasley. C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle l'invita à rejoindre Ron et Hermione au second étage en le bousculant vers les escaliers afin d'éviter toutes les questions malvenue qu'il lui poserait.

- Ron et Hermione te diront tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, dit-elle en guise de réponse. Je vous appellerai quand le diner sera prêt.

Puis elle partie en direction de la cuisine.

Cet endroit était tout simplement le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Bien des décisions étaient prises en ce lieu et beaucoup de risques étaient encouru afin de les réaliser. C'était la principale, pour ne pas dire la seule, association défensive contre le mage noir Dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Alors Alastor, vous n'avez pas eut de problème ? S'enquit Sirius.

- Aucun, mis-à-part mon œil qui fait toujours des siennes depuis que l'autre timbré s'en est servie, grogna le dit Maugrey.

- Vous n'avez rien dit à Harry de la situation actuel ? Demanda Lupin.

- Non, mais je pense que Sirius serait le mieux placé pour lui expliquer, sans trop rentrer dans les détails bien sûr, proposa Tonks.

- Oui, mais comment présenter le problème ? Il va vouloir des réponses et je ne vois rien qui m'oblige à ne pas les lui révéler.

- Sirius, tu sais bien ce que Dumbledore a dit, cela pourrai être un risque inutile autant pour Harry que pour l'ordre, entonna Lupin. Nous devons être vigilant sur ce que nous révélons.

Une voix lointaine leur parvient. C'était celle de Mrs Weasley.

- Le diner est servi !

- On arrive Molly, s'écria Tonks.

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à sortir.

- Remus, je peux te parler une minute ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

Il referma la porte.

- Je sais se que tu va me demander … commença Lupin

- Tu as des nouvelles ? Interrompit Sirius.

- Ma piste suit son court. Je fais tout mon possible.

- Alors elle serait vraiment… vivante ? Après toutes ces années ?

Le sourire de Lupin s'écarta, et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Oui Sirius, elle est bien vivante.

Le diner se passa très agréablement. Comme d'habitude, le repas de Mrs Weasley était excellent. Mais rien ne semblait enlever les sombres pensées qu'Harry faisait tournoyer dans sa tête. Quand se fut le moment du dessert, Harry ne put réprimer ses sentiments.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la salle.

- Montre lui, s'écria Maugrey. De toute façon, il le saura bien un jour.

Lupin déploya La Gazette du sorcier devant les yeux ébahies de Harry, qui lue le gros titre.

**« Harry Potter Ment ; Dumbledore fou alliée ; Fudge : tout va bien »**

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague. Le ministère refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort ?

Il y eu quelques grimaces au nom du mage noir, mais aucun ne protesta.

- C'est pire que ça Harry. Il essaye de te tourner au ridicule, ainsi que Dumbledore. Il tue dans l'œuf toute manœuvre pour nous sortir de la situation actuel, laissant libre court aux agissements de Tu-sais-qui et de ses Mangemorts, expliqua Lupin.

- Mais l'ordre, enfin vous, que faites-vous ? Avez-vous la moindre idée des plans de Voldemort ?

- C'est là que ça devient plus difficile Harry, dit Sirius. Le ministère bloque les renseignements importants qui pourraient nous faire avancer dans nos recherches. Fudge pense que Dumbledore veut lui prendre son poste.

- Mais c'est insensé ? Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pourrait penser…

- C'est là le problème, Fudge n'est pas saint d'esprit, expliqua Lupin. Il est aveuglé par la peur.

La porte d'entrée se referma. Les conversations s'estompèrent afin de connaître le nouveau venu.

- Ah Arthur ! On ne t'attendait plus, dit Mrs Weasley en lui apportant son repas.

- Je suis désolé, il semblerait que le ministère est pris parti de faire n'importe quoi. Enfin…

Les yeux de monsieur Weasley firent le tour de la table.

- Ah tu es la Harry !

- Oui Monsieur.

Harry se leva pour lui serrer la main, puis se rassit à sa place.

- C'est bien. C'est très bien. Vous n'avez pas eu de problème pour le ramener Alastor ?

- Non, tout c'est bien déroulé.

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Harry, dont les questions sans réponses lui bouillonnaient la tête, se leva, contourna la table et se rassit à côté de son parrain.

- Dit moi Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il prépare. J'ai passé un mois entier chez les Dursley sans la moindre nouvelle alors que c'est moi qui ai vue Voldemort revenir. Je veux des réponses.

- Certainement pas, répondit Mrs Weasley qui avait suivie la supplique d'Harry depuis le début.

- Il a le droit de savoir Molly.

- Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

- Je veux des réponses, éclata Harry. Si une guerre contre Voldemort se prépare je veux me battre. Et si pour cela je dois rentrer dans l'ordre, alors je le ferai.

Harry croisa les yeux de Sirius. Ils semblaient trahir une certaine fierté envers son filleul. Cela redonna du courage à Harry. Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Les adultes pour contrôler la situation si nécessaire et les jeunes, pour ne pas perdre une seule miette de la conversation. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient en savoir plus sur la situation actuelle pendant se diner que depuis ces 2 derniers mois.

- Il semblerait que Voldemort cherche une chose qui n'avait pas en sa possession la dernière fois.

- Sirius, aboya Maugrey pour le mettre en garde.

- Tu penses à une arme ? Demanda Harry qui fit semblent de ne pas avoir entendu l'interruption de Maugrey.

- ça suffit Sirius ! Ils sont trop jeunes.

- Mais maman, s'écrièrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix. Nous sommes majeurs …

- Mais toujours à l'école !

- Je pense aussi qu'il est inutile dans dire davantage Sirius, dit Lupin. Ils sauront en temps voulu. Maintenant je pense que le moment est venu pour vous d'aller vous coucher. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

Et c'est avec raclement de chaise, pieds qui trainent et marmonnements que les Weasley, Hermione et Harry montèrent à l'étage.

Il restait un peu plus d'un mois avant la rentrée de Poudlard. Et Harry, Ron et Hermione furent très occupés à nettoyer, désinfecter et ranger la maison. Mais ils découvrirent aussi des choses étonnantes. Tout d'abord, ils firent la connaissance d'Andrew Lupin, le petit frère de Remus âgé de 22 ans. Il était jeune et plein de vitalité. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère mais ses traits étaient moins prononcés. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'Andrew n'avait pas eu les épreuves contraignantes que son frère avait expérimenté malgré lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été liés car leur parents veillés à ne pas qu'ils jouent ensemble à cause du loup-garou qui habitait en Remus. Mais ils avaient tous les deux le même caractère, bien que Remus, ayant vue et expérimenté plus de chose qu'Andrew, était par conséquent moins frivole. La seconde chose qu'ils avaient découvert été que Sirius et Remus se concertaient souvent après les réunions officielles que tenait l'ordre. Aussi, ils en avaient conclus qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire qui ne concerné pas Voldemort. Mais leur recherche n'allait pas perdurer longtemps. En effet, ils allaient très vite savoir ce qu'il en était.

Alors que les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Sirius et Andrew mangeaient calmement, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, réveillant une fois de plus Mrs Black. Sirius, bouillonnant de rage contre le visiteur, fut surpris de voir que c'était Remus.

- Pourquoi as-tu sonné ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton de reproche en s'approchant de l'entrée, après avoir soigneusement refermait les rideaux sur Mrs Black d'un coup de baguette, faisant taire ses hurlements.

Mais Remus n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Il tenait entre ses bras le corps svelte d'une belle jeune fille. Sirius la regarda, puis regarda son ami. Une larme solitaire traversa son visage. Remus affirma d'un signe de tête à la question muette de son ami.

- Où… où était-elle ?

- Plus tard, je vais la monter dans une des chambres.

- Pourquoi est-elle évanoui Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Laisse-moi l'installer. Je t'explique tout ensuite. Bien que je ne connaisse que la fin de l'histoire.

Remus monta les escaliers, dépassant les têtes des elfes de maison accrochés pour le décor, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras.

Sirius s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était plus seul dans le hall d'entrée. Personne ne pipait mot, mais tous affichaient la même expression, celle de la curiosité avide de réponse. Il attendit néanmoins le retour de Remus pour tout leur expliquer.

Lupin apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Le visage blessé mais rayonnant. Arrivé dans le hall, il prit Sirius dans ses bras.

- Tu l'as retrouvé ! S'exclama Sirius, au bord des larmes. Lunard, c'est merveilleux…

- Oui Sirius, enfin ! Dit-il d'un air fatigué.

- Est-ce-que quelqu'un veut bien nous expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ? Par la barbe de Merlin qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Il s'agit de ma fille ! Jane Black.

- Quoi ? C'est ta fille ? Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? Demanda Harry.

- Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que l'on ignorait si Jane était toujours en vie, expliqua Remus. J'ai retrouvé sa trace que très récemment.

- Et vous n'avait pas peur que… vous n'avait pas peur qu'il s'agisse… commença Hermione.

- D'un Mangemort ? Si bien sur que nous y avons pensée. Mais elle n'en est pas un.

- Comment êtes-vous sur…

- Je te demande juste de nous faire confiance. Nous savons ce que nous faisons. Dit Remus

- Et pourquoi les membres de l'ordre n'étaient pas au courant de… ?

Sirius qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis le début de la discussion, l'interrompit.

- Ça ne concerne en aucun cas l'ordre.

- Je crois que si Sirius !

- Molly, il s'agit de ma fille. Nous avions le feu vert de Dumbledore.

Mrs Weasley, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, laissa tomber. Sirius reprit.

- Maintenant Remus, tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Tu sais comme moi que Jane n'a pas la Trace bien qu'elle est encore mineure…

- Comment ça ce fait ? Demanda Ron.

- Tout simplement parce qu'on la croyait tous morte. Aussi, le lien qui la réunissait au monde magique c'est rompu. Mais pas complètement cependant. Il n'en reste pas assez pour que le ministère de la magie détecte sa présence, mais assez pour quiconque sait qu'elle est vivante et désire la retrouver pour suivre sa trace. J'ai donc utilisé ce fragment pour la retrouver et au moment où j'y arrivais, elle était en plein combat avec des Mangemorts.

- Quoi ? Des Mangemorts ? Demanda Sirius. Comment est-ce possible Remus ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, elle a une puissance magique phénoménale. Elle ne possède pas de baguette magique. Elle se sert de ses mains. Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi jeune se servir de la magie comme elle le faisait. Bien sûr elle manque d'agilité. Un sortilège de Stupéfiction l'a atteint en pleine tête et elle s'est évanouie. C'est là que j'ai dû intervenir en transplantant avec elle. Elle va avoir une surprise quand elle va se réveiller. Espérons qu'elle ne nous prenne pas pour des Mangemorts. C'est pourquoi tu ferais bien d'aller à son chevet.

- Elle ne sait rien du tout ? Elle ne va pas comprendre sachant que la dernière chose qu'elle aura vue c'est échoué contre les Mangemorts, s'exclama Sirius.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je la laisse entre leurs mains ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu as agit pour le mieux. C'est les circonstances qui sont déplorables.

- Les Mangemorts t'ont vues Remus ?

- Non je ne crois pas qu'ils m'ont reconnu Andy. Tu devrais monter Sirius.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter ? Qu'est-ce qui lui garantira que ce que nous lui disons est la vérité ?

- J'y ai pensé.

Il sortie de sa poche une vieille photo en noir et blanc, toute abîmé.

- Tu devrais lui montrer ça.

Il s'agissait d'une photo de mariage de Sirius et de sa femme Elizabeth. Sirius fut surpris que son ami garde une photo de lui et de sa femme. Il croyait les avoir toute jeté. Remus reprit.

- Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lizzy. Elle comprendra.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et monta l'escalier sans un mot. Les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et les deux frères Lupin le regarda s'éloigner.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda Andrew.

- Je l'espère. Merlin sait qu'elle épreuve elle a dû subir depuis des années. J'espère seulement que…

Mais Remus fut interrompu par un hurlement. De quatre en quatre, il monta les escaliers, suivis de près par Andrew. Arrivés devant la chambre, où Remus avait déposé Jane un peu plus tôt, ils ouvrirent la porte à la volé et pénétra à l'intérieur.

- Sirius que se passe t-il ? Demanda Andrew.

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas. Il fixait quelque chose en hauteur.

Cette chambre était la seule de la maison qui avait un plafond extrêmement haut qui devait faire cinq mètres de haut. Ils s'en servaient d'ordinaire pour entreposer toute les choses imposantes qui avaient été dans la maison et qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit à faire disparaître.

Et en effet, Jane était au sommet de la plus haute armoire.

Remus et Andrew, qui venaient d'apercevoir Jane, étaient ébahis.

- Comment est-elle arrivé jusqu'à la haut ? Demanda Remus.

- Elle a bondit, expliqua Sirius. C'est ma faute, je croyais qu'elle dormait encore et je suis rentré, disons, un peu brusquement.

La jeune fille observait la scène du haut de son armoire. Elle avait de longs cheveux épais et noir qui lui tombaient à la taille. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude. On aurait put dire qu'elle était belle, malgré la saleté qui brouillait les traits fin de son visage. Elle était habillée par de véritables haillons. Et elle était pied nue.

- N'est pas peur, nous te voulons aucun mal. S'exclama Remus.

- Oui, si on était des Mangemorts, on aurait dit exactement pareil Remus ! Se plaignit Sirius.

- T'as une meilleure idée ? Rétorqua Remus.

- Stop tous les deux, vous lui faites peur ! Dit Andrew, qui mit un terme à la querelle. Je crois qu'on devrait commencer par se présenter.

- Oui, tu as raison, excuse-nous Andy.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et pris la parole.

- Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Et je suis ton père. Je sais que ça doit te paraitre bizarre, mais c'est ainsi.

Il déposa la photo en noir et blanc sur la couette du lit.

- Moi je suis Remus Lupin et je suis ton parrain. Et lui c'est mon petit frère Andrew.

- Salut ! Répondit l'intéressé en levant une main.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas bronché. Son regard était resté posé sur Sirius.

- Bien. Les présentations sont maintenant faite. Je… je crois que nous allons te laisser. Remus, Andrew, vous me suivez ?

Et ils sortirent. Sirius marcha droit en direction de salle de réunion de l'ordre, vide en soirée.

- Elle n'a pas confiance en nous, s'exclama tristement Sirius.

- C'est normal, laisse lui le temps. On ne sait rien de ce qu'a été sa vie jusqu'à présent, dit Remus.

Sirius était anéanti. Ce n'était pas vraiment les retrouvailles tant espéré qu'il avait imaginé. Tout était tellement compliqué…

Quand Mrs Weasley apporta un plateau repas dans la chambre de Jane, elle n'avait pas bougeait d'un pouce. Toujours au sommet de son armoire, elle ne daigna pas accorder la moindre importance à son repas.

* * *

**Alors comment trouvez-vous ma fic ? Dites moi tout ! ^_^ j'ai le traque...**

**N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le jolie bouton vert ! ça fait toujours plaisir hihihhihihihi !**

**Je poste le deuxième chapitre tout de suite !**

**helono**


	2. L'histoire de Jane Black

**Titre : **La fille de Sirius Black**  
**

**Disclaiming :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew qui sont dans ma fic les personnages principaux

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Spoiler **: cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.

**Chapitre 2**

**L'histoire de Jane Black**

Deux jours passèrent et pendant deux jours, elle ne toucha point à sa nourriture.

- Sirius, est-ce que nous pouvons rendre visite à Jane ? Demanda Harry, le troisième soir. Je me disais que si elle voyait des personnes de son âge, elle se détendrait.

- Oui sa peut-être une bonne idée Sirius, s'exclama Reamus. Laissons-les essayer.

- D'accord, mais faite attention à ce que vous dite. Ne la braquait pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est alors qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron rendirent visite à la mystérieuse fille de Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, elle était toujours au sommet de son armoire.

- Bonjour Jane, commença Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis le filleul de ton père. Voici mes amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Jane n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est qu'elle les fixait les uns après les autres.

- Tu sais on est là pour t'aider. Tu n'es pas prisonnière, dit Hermione. Reamus t'as aidé à t'échapper des Mangemorts il y a quatre jours. Tu t'en souviens ?

À la surprise générale, Jane fit un bond et atterrit en douceur sur le planché, à demi accroupi. Ils firent tous les trois quelques pas en arrière, plus de surprise que de méfiance.

- Tu sais, la nourriture de ma mère n'est pas empoisonnée, dit le rouquin.

- Ron !

- Ben quoi c'est vrai ? Il ne faut pas laisser gaspiller de si belles saucisses ?

Jane regarda successivement les trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant-elle. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait d'Andrew.

- Ah tiens, tu es descendu de ton perchoir ? Demanda Andrew avec un sourire.

Il semblait s'amuser de la situation, mais fut revenu à la réalité par le regard noir d'Hermione.

Il se tourna alors vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Vous avez reçu les lettres de Poudlard ! Mrs Weasley vous demande tous les trois.

Tous trois sortir. Jane et Andrew se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Andy jeta un œil au plateau repas de Mrs Weasley et dit :

- Tu n'a vraiment pas faim ? Tu sais c'est une très bonne cuisinière Mrs Weasley.

Il prit une saucisse et commença à la manger. Puis il tendit l'assiette à Jane. Elle s'approcha prudemment, s'installa sur le lit et prit l'assiette. Elle regarda curieusement Andrew qui continuer de mordre à plein dent dans la chaire de sa saucisse. Puis, elle en prit une à son tour et la dévora.

- Ben tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. Ça t'ennui si je reste un peu en ta compagnie ? C'est très agitait en bas, ça me prend la tête.

La jeune fille ne savait que penser de cet individu. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il semblait détendu en sa présence.

Jane acquiesça alors d'un lent signe de tête. Andrew, enchanté par sa coopération, esquissa un sourire.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté un linge à toilette, tu vas pouvoir te débarbouiller et…

Andrew examina les vêtements de la jeune fille qui rosie légèrement sous le regard du jeune homme. Elle regarda ailleurs, légèrement gênée.

- Je reviens dans une seconde, je vais aller demander à Hermione si elle peut te prêter des vêtements.

Et il sortie.

Jane se retrouva seule. Elle ne savait que penser de la situation actuelle. Ni si elle devait croire toutes ces personnes. Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien être des Mangemorts et se moquer d'elle. Elle se leva, entra dans la salle de bain de la pièce d'à côté et examina son visage. Une grimace la parcourue. Elle commença à frotter son visage, puis peigna ses longs cheveux. Quand elle était debout, ils lui arrivaient bien en dessous de la taille. Andrew arriva quelques minutes plus tard et lui déposa un jean bleu délavé et un t-shirt rose.

- Je t'attends dans l'autre pièce, prend ton temps, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Jane regarda les vêtements que lui avaient apportés Andrew. Il semblait si gentil qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas avoir confiance en lui. Ces habits étaient vraiment élégants. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas vue de si beau.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Jane ressortie. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite sauvageonne qui était apparut dans leur vie. Elle était-à présent une belle jeune femme. Son visage était pâle et satiné, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et bien dessiné. Andy, qui remarquait sa beauté, resta sans voix.

- Merci monsieur.

Andrew, encore sous le choc, sourit sur les mots de celle-ci. Elle avait enfin parlé. Il ne fut pas surprit que sa voix si mélodieuse. Elle était parfaite.

- Je t'en pris, appelle moi Andy. Est-ce que tu veux descendre ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation. Son visage s'assombrit.

- Je comprends, prend ton temps. De toute façon je crois que ton père n'est pas disponible, il est surement en réunion pour l'ordre avec mon frère et d'autres personnes.

- Il est… il est véritablement mon père ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. C'est vraiment lui. Sirius est quelqu'un de vraiment super. Tu sais, avant qu'il te retrouve c'était quelqu'un de triste et de renfermé. Comme il est recherché, il ne peut pas sortir et il souffre de ne pas pourvoir aider.

- Pourquoi est-il recherché ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcilles, inquiète.

- Pour une faute qu'il na pas commit. Mais il t'expliquera ça lui-même quand vous vous parlerez.

- Qu'est-ce que l'ordre ?

- C'est une organisation secrète qui a pour but de combattre Voldemort.

- Euh… et qui c'est ?

- Tu… tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

Elle le regarda d'un air curieux.

- C'est heu… comment expliquer… c'est le chef des Mangemorts. Les hommes qui te poursuivaient.

La jeune fille pâlit. Elle se détourna. Elle s'avança vers le lit et examina la photo que Sirius avait déposé quelques jours plus tôt.

- Qui est cette femme ? Elle… elle me ressemble.

- Oui. C'était ta mère.

Elle venait de prendre conscience que sa mère était morte. Andy avait employé le passé pour parler d'elle. Elle lâcha la photo et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Andrew se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est tellement… bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Dis-moi, le supplia-t-il.

- Tout. Ça fait des années que je me pose des questions sur mes parents. Et ma mère est morte. Ça fait des années que je cherche des réponses, à savoir qui je suis. Et tout d'un coup me voilà ici. Avec des personnes qui me disent qu'ils font partie de ma famille. J'ai du mal à y croire. C'est tellement fantastique mais en même temps tellement effrayant.

- Mais c'est ainsi. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

Sirius était devant la porte. Il avait entendue une partie de la conversation entre Andrew et elle.

- Je vais vous laisser, s'exclama Andrew.

La jeune fille le regarda partir avec un air de regrets. Puis regarda son père.

- Excuse moi d'avoir réagit si vivement la dernière fois, commença-t-elle, afin d'évaluer sa réaction.

- Je t'en pris, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est compréhensible. Et sache que je ne te force en rien. Et surtout avance à ton rythme. Ne te fais aucun soucie.

Jane était ému par ce que son « père » venait de dire. Aussi, elle se décida de lui poser la question qui bouillonnait en elle depuis qu'elle cherchait ses parents.

- Comment s'appelait maman ?

Sirius ne fut pas surprit par sa question. Il s'y était attendu.

- Elle s'appelait Elizabeth.

- Comment était-elle ?

- Elle était vraiment belle. En faite, elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, dit-il en la regardant intensément avec un sourire.

Puis son sourire disparut et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

- Tu me fais tellement penser à elle.

- Comment est-elle morte ?

- En te mettant au monde. Elle avait une maladie très rare et les Médicomages n'ont pas put la sauver, dit-il sur un ton triste.

- Je suis désolée de faire ressurgirent de mauvais souvenir. Je…

- Non. C'est vrai que c'est douloureux, mais tu as le droit de savoir. Je comprends, détend-toi.

- Je m'appelle Jane c'est ça ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas le nom que l'on ta donné quand tu étais dans ta famille ?

- Non. Mais j'aime beaucoup Jane. Je veux m'appeler comme ça maintenant. De toute façon tout le monde y est habitué.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite et qui remplie de bonheur Sirius.

- Quel était ton nom ?

- Rose Stewart.

- Raconte-moi. Quel a été ta vie ?

- Je… je ne sais pas si…

- Je t'en pris.

Elle croisa les yeux de son père. Une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Comme si il avait besoin de connaître sa vie, comme si ça lui était vital. Elle le comprenait. Elle aussi avait besoin de réponse, alors il était tout à fait normal qu'il en veuille aussi. Alors elle se décida.

- Elle n'a pas était vraiment facile. Au début c'était génial. Mes parents adoptifs étaient très gentils. Ils étaient très riches et je ne manquais de rien. J'avais beaucoup d'ami, beaucoup de relations. Mais des choses étranges se passaient autour de moi. Je pouvais faire des choses que personnes ne pouvait imaginer. J'ai eu peur. Peur d'en parler à mes amis. Peur que l'on me prenne pour un monstre. Alors je l'ai caché. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Quand j'ai eu neuf ans, je me suis rendit compte que je pouvais contrôler mes « pouvoirs ». Alors à chaque moment de liberté je m'entraînais. Je me disais que comme ça, aucun accident ne pourrait arriver. Mais je m'étais trompée. Quand j'eu dix ans, j'ai rencontré un homme qui faisait de la magie. Enfin, je l'ai plutôt surprise. J'étais tellement heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi que je me suis confiée à lui. Je pensais qu'il m'aiderait à comprendre qui j'étais. Mais ça ne c'est pas du tout passé comme prévu. J'avais finalement décidé de tout dire à mes parents. Ils étaient autant effrayés que moi, peut-être même pire. Et dans la conversation, ils ont finit par m'avouer qu'ils m'avaient adopté. Cette simple révélation m'arracha le cœur. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour moi d'apprendre ça. Je l'ai prit comme une trahison.

Jane s'écarta de son père et alla s'assoir sur le lit. Sirius ne l'avait pas quittait des yeux. Il voulait qu'elle continue son récit, mais ne voulait surtout pas la braquer en la pressant.

- Le soir suivant, trois hommes s'étaient postés devant notre maison. Ils étaient apparus de nulle part. Et avant même que l'on comprenne quoi que ce soit, deux d'entre eux avait pénétré chez nous. Des éclairs jaillirent de leur bâton de bois. Mes parents étaient tous les deux couchés sur le sol à ce tordre de douleur. Et j'étais là, immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Mes muscles étaient raides, j'étais comme paralysés. Et tout-à coup, tout fut calme.

Jane fondit en larme. Sirius bondit, s'essaya sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui mit un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu n'aurais rien put faire.

- Mais j'aurai put essayer. J'étais comme pétrifiée…

Sirius lui laissa le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et demanda.

- Que c'est passé ensuite ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Ils m'ont emmené… dans un vieux manoir. Je ne sais combien de mois je suis restée enfermer dans cette cave. Les seules visitent que j'avais était celle d'une petite créature qui m'apportait mon repas. Il y avait selon lui, aucune échappatoire possible. Mais un jour, l'un des hommes qui m'avaient kidnappé, alla me voir. Il m'enchaîna à une des chaises du salon de la maison. Il me posa toute sorte de questions dont je ne compris pas la moitié, me tortura puis il me laissa là. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme prénommé Will arriva. Il me demanda de garder mon calme et que tout aller bien se passer. Je le pris pour un fou. Comment pouvait-il m'aider ? Mais il le fit. Il m'aida à m'échapper de ce manoir maudit dont j'étais prisonnière. J'ignore encore comment il s'y était prit. On se trouvait dans le jardin puis tout d'un coup on était en plein centre ville de Londres.

- Il a transplané. C'est une manière courante de se déplacer chez les sorciers. Et après, que c'est-il passé ?

- Je… je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. J'ai vécu toute seule depuis ce temps, évitant les policiers moldus qui voulaient m'envoyer à l'orphelinat et les Mangemorts qui voulaient me récupérer.

Sirius savait qu'elle le lui disait pas toute l'histoire. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et cru bon de changer de sujet.

- Ces vêtements te vont très bien.

- Je n'ai plus l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtement. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont très jolis. J'espère que ça n'a pas dérangé… euh Hermione, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

La voix de Mrs Weasley leur parvint aux oreilles. Le diner était servi.

- Que dirais-tu de descendre avec moi pour que je te présente à tout le monde ?

Jane se leva et s'écarta.

- Je ne crois pas que sa soit une bonne idée.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Elle répondit sur un coup de tête.

- Si. Bien sur que si. Mais je… je vie seule depuis tellement longtemps… je n'aime pas que les gens me regarde, ni s'intéresse à moi. Je n'aime pas être jugé ni être au centre des attentions.

- Personne ne te jugera ici. Tu as ma promesse. Mais c'est normal que les gens vont s'intéresser à toi. Tu es ma fille, ma fille que je croyais morte. Que tout le monde croyait morte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur interdit de te poser des questions trop personnels au cas où tu accepterais de te joindre à nous pour dîner.

- D'accord.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit encore plus. Il n'aurait été plus heureux. Ils descendirent donc à la cuisine où toutes les conversations s'interrompirent à leur entrée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Jane qui détourna la tête.

- Je vous présente ma fille. Jane Black. Jane, tu connais déjà Reamus et Andrew. Ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Ron. Alors je te présente Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Enchanté ma chérie, dit Mrs Weasley en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Heu… moi aussi, répondit-elle, gênée par une tel effervescence.

- Voici Alastor Maugrey dit Fol Œil, Mondingus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks…

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Sirius ! Gronda la dite Tonks, dont les cheveux prit une teinte noir qui l'impressionna.

- Qui préfère être appelée par son seul nom de famille, finit-il en riant.

- Enchanté ! S'exclama Tonks.

Jane répondit d'un signe de tête.

- Voici Georges et Fred - ou peut-être Fred et Georges - et Ginny Weasley. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et si nous nous mettions à table ? Demanda Sirius.

Personne ne voulant le contredire, tout le monde prit place autour de la table. Vue le nombre de convives, ils étaient un peu serré les uns sur les autres. Jane se trouva coincé entre Hermione et Ginny. En face d'elle se trouvait Andrew et elle en fut rassurée. Elle ne connait que lui à part son père. Bien qu'elle est déjà rencontrée Hermione, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé.

Il y avait bien longtemps, que Jane n'avait pas mangé en famille. En fait, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait mangé de repas complet et délicieux. Mais tout d'un coup sa vision se troubla. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal.

- Hermione. Où se trouvent les toilettes ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- À ta droite, deuxième porte.

Sans la remercier, elle s'y rendit en courant. Inquiet, Andrew s'était précipité à sa suite. Tout le repas qu'elle avait trouvé si délicieux se retrouva dans les toilettes. Jane sanglotait.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Laisse-moi, dit-elle entre deux reniflements.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

- Je t'en pris, va t-en.

Il s'en alla. Il rejoignit Sirius et son frère qui s'étaient également levé de table, et leur raconta se qui se passé.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est malade ? Demanda Andrew, inquiet.

- Je crois simplement qu'étant resté seule dans la rue pendant toutes ces années, elle n'a pas du prendre de repas concret depuis un bon bout de temps. Son estomac s'est rétréci, expliqua Reamus.

Sans que personne ne la voie, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Hermione et Ginny, inquiète pour Jane, décidèrent de monter la voir.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, dit Sirius.

- Je crois que si. Elle aura moins de mal à se confier à nous parce que nous sommes des filles. Il y a certaine chose que l'on ne dit pas à un garçon et encore moins à son père, répondit Hermione.

Sirius savait qu'elle avait raison et lui autorisa d'un signe de tête.

- Jane ?

- Allez-vous-en !

Elle était de nouveau au sommet de l'armoire.

- On veut juste discuter, dit Ginny.

- J'ai dû offenser ta mère, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça !

- On le sait ne t'inquiète pas. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

- On ne se connait même pas. Comment pourrais-je faire partie de votre famille ?

- Tu sais, avec toutes les personnes qui sont ici, je n'ai aucuns liens de sang. Mais je les considère tous comme ma famille, dit Hermione. Alors on va commencer par apprendre à se connaitre, puis à se faire confiance. Tu verras, c'est très facile.

- Alors je commence, dit Ginny. Comme tu as put le voir, ma famille est grande. J'ai six grands frères et ma vie n'a rien de nouveau pour mes parents. Mon plus grand frère s'appelle William - mais on l'appelle Bill - il travaille chez Gringott.

- C'est quoi Gringott ? Demanda Jane, décidément intéressé par se monde dont-elle ne connait rien.

- La banque des sorciers. Ensuite il y a Charlie, qui travaille en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons.

- Quoi ? Les dragons ? Ça… ça existe vraiment ?

- Bien sur, lui répondit Ginny, amusé. Après il y a Percy, il travaille au ministère. Mais mieux vaut pas en parler si tu ne veux pas que mon père casse se qui trouve entre ses mains et que ma mère pleure à chaude larmes.

- Pourquoi ? Il est mort ?

- Non bien sur que non. Quoique ça aurait été préférable… En fait, pour faire simple, il s'est détourné de nous. Après tu connais déjà mes autre frères, Sirius te les a présenté. Ils sont tout les trois à Poudlard.

- Oui je m'en rappelle. Les jumeaux farceurs…

- C'est qu'on ne peut pas les manquer ceux là.

Elles éclatèrent de rires.

- Et toi Hermione ? D'où viens-tu ?

- Moi mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. Ce sont des moldus et ils sont tous les deux dentistes. Je suis fille unique.

- Tes parents n'ont pas été surpris lorsque tu leur as dit que tu étais une sorcière ?

- Oh si, mais ils ont été très heureux pour moi. Et puis eux même découvrent plein de chose fascinante sur le monde magique. Ils sont enchantés.

- J'aurais aimé que mes parents réagissent de la même manière.

- Tu parles de tes parents adoptifs ?

Jane sue que s'était à son tour de parler de sa vie. Elles avaient été honnête avec elle alors elle le serait aussi.

- Oui. J'ai vécu une enfance merveilleuse avec mes parents adoptifs. Enfin, à l'époque je ne savais pas que j'avais été adopté. Ils étaient de la haute société, par conséquent, nous ne manquions de rien. Un an après que j'eus découvert que je possédais des pouvoirs, je décidai de vider mon sac à mes parents, pensant qu'ils me fourniraient une réponse puisqu'ils étaient… eh bien vu qu'ils étaient mes parents. Mais j'avais eu tort. Ils prirent peur, me regardèrent avec effroi et m'avouèrent que je n'étais pas leur enfant. Ce furent les derniers mots que mes parents prononcèrent avant leur mort.

- Ils ont été tué ?

- Oui, par des Mangemorts. Je me rappellerai toujours le visage de cet homme qui les a torturés. Je le reconnaitrai n'importa où.

- C'est affreux. Qu'as-tu fais ensuite ?

- J'ai vagabondé.

Elles restèrent là, silencieuses. La nuit était tombée sur Square Grimmaurd. Elles continuèrent pendant presqu'une heure de parler de leur vie quand Hermione lança.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir avant que ta mère arrive. On te voit demain ?

- Ok, répondit Jane, ravi de savoir qu'il y aurait un lendemain à cette journée riche en événement. Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est… c'est comme ça être des amis ?

- Oui. Et c'est encore beaucoup de chose, dit Hermione en souriant. À demain.

Et elles s'en allèrent.

Le lendemain, Jane décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se montre plus courageuse et de prendre des initiatives. Elle n'avait décidément pas à avoir peur des personne qui vivait dans cette maison – étrange – et ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des Mangemorts. Elle descendit donc de bon matin prendre son petit déjeuné. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait déjà tant de monde alors qu'il n'était que sept heure du matin.

- Bonjour, dit Jane en réponse au regard de toutes ces personnes.

- Jane ma chérie, s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

Jane était toujours surprise lorsque Mrs Weasley l'appelait ainsi, comme si elle se connaissait depuis toujours. Elle avait l'air très gentille.

- Que veux-tu que je te serve ?

- Heu… je veux bien quelques toasts, dit-elle en voyant ce que mangeaient les autres. S'il vous plait.

- Viens t'installer, s'écria Sirius.

Elle s'installa entre Sirius et Andy.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Andrew

- Oui merci.

Mrs Weasley revint avec des toasts et de la confiture.

- Merci. Dites-moi, qu'elles sont ces créatures dont les têtes sont accrochées en montant les escaliers ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un toast pour le tartiner. Elle me rappel quelque chose…

- Des elfes de maison.

- Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareil ?

- Rassures toi ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons fait. En fait, c'est t'as grand-mère.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, c'est la maison de ma mère.

Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire de sont enfance dans cette maison, et après y être partie.

- Ta mère est la personne qui se trouve dans le grand tableau du hall d'entrée ?

- Charmante non ? Eclata de rire Sirius.

- Effrayante je dirais, dit-elle avec une grimace.

- Oui tu as tout à fait raison. Je haïssais cette famille. Ma mère était fière de se considérait comme étant un sang pur.

- Qu'est-ce que sa signifie ?

- Cela signifie, qu'il y a exclusivement des sorciers dans la famille Black et aucun moldus. C'est gens là ne respecte pas les sorciers qui ont où qui sont de famille moldu. Et malheureusement, beaucoup de sorcier pense comme elle. Mais c'est de la foutaise, aucun sorcier ne peut véritablement prouver qu'il n'y eu jamais de moldu dans leur famille. Sinon, il aurait longtemps que les sorciers auraient disparus.

- Alors Hermione…

- Est un bon exemple de se que ma mère haïssait.

- Je trouve ça écœurant.

- Nous allons sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui, tu veux nous accompagner ? Demanda Mrs Weasley, coupant ainsi la conversation qu'elle trouvait déplacée.

- Le chemin de traverse ?

- Oui, là où nous achèterons tes fournitures pour Poudlard.

Ça faisait trois fois qu'elle avait entendue ce nom et elle ignorait qu'est-ce que cela signifiait.

- Poudlard ?

- Je ne lui ai pas encore expliqué Molly.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin Sirius, la rentré est dans cinq jours !

- La rentrée de quoi ? Demanda Jane, de plus en plus perdue.

- Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie. Le professeur Dumbledore à tout arranger pour toi.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est le directeur de l'école.

- Et je dois y aller ?

- On pense que ça serait mieux pour toi.

- On ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air septique.

- Oui heu… enfin se n'est pas le problème. Bien sur il y aura Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges. Par commodité, tu serais en même année qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione bien que tu es deux ans de plus qu'eux. Ta répartissions se fera à l'abri des regards indiscret, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Et si je refuse.

- Quoi ?

- On vient à peine de se retrouver. Et tu voudrais déjà qu'on se quitte ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Jane, je sais que c'est dur mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ça te permettra de plus de t'épanouir dans la société actuelle du monde des sorciers et de ne plus vivre en recluse.

- D'accord. Si c'est toi qui le veux, alors j'irais.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse, je dois servir de liaison entre les membres de l'ordre.

- Je comprends.

- Mais moi je t'accompagne, s'exclama Andrew.

- Andy, je ne crois pas que…

- Laisse-moi prendre mes décisions seul Reamus !

Reamus haussa les épaules.

- Ne soit pas déçu, dit Sirius en voyant le visage triste de Jane.

- Je crois simplement que je n'ai rien appris de la vie que j'ai vécu. J'ai été folle de croire que ça changerai.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien. Je monte me préparer.

- Jane !

Mais elle était déjà partie. Elle n'adressa pas le moindre mot à son père avant de partir.

* * *

Alors alors alors ??? ^^ Dites moi plize !

Des Review des Review !!! lol

helono


	3. Sur le chemin de traverse

**Titre : **La fille de Sirius Black**  
**

**Disclaiming :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew qui sont dans ma fic les personnages principaux

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Spoiler **: cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sur le chemin de traverse

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sirius ? Demanda Harry

Il était sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'ils se sont disputés avec Jane.

- Elle est bizarre cette fille, non ? Demanda Ron

- Si tu prenais la peine de lui parler, tu ne la verrais pas comme ça.

Ron aller répliquer mais Harry le stoppa.

- Arrête Ron. C'est Hermione à raison. On ne lui a même pas donnée une chance. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. J'ai eu l'impression que…

- Qu'elle te volait Sirius, finit Hermione.

- Ouais.

- Je vous assure qu'elle est très gentille. Elle a vraiment vécu des moments difficiles. Elle avait sans cesse des Mangemorts à ses trousses. Vous imaginez un peu le style de vie que ça peu faire ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait essayer de la connaitre, dit Harry.

- Oui je le crois aussi. Surtout depuis que je sais qu'elle va être en même année que nous à Poudlard.

- Mais elle n'a pas deux ans de plus que nous ? Demanda Ron.

- Si bien sur, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le niveau. Déjà la faire entré à Poudlard l'année des BUSE ça va être galère, dit Hermione. Dumbledore m'a envoyait un hibou. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aidé à apprendre tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle réussisse ses BUSE.

- Je suis sur que tu vas y arrivé Hermione.

- Oui, on verra bien… Soupira-t-elle, doutant de ses propres capacités.

Harry, Ron et Hermione parcourraient le chemin de traverse de leur côté tandis que Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient avec Ginny. Jane et Andrew, quant-à eux, étaient en tête à tête une nouvelle fois.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec Sirius, Jane. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais il ne voulait pas que tu partes à Poudlard. Il voulait te garder auprès de lui. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution. En fin de compte, je pense qu'il a bien fait de changer d'avis.

- Je sais. Une part de moi veux en apprendre plus sur la magie pour pouvoir me défendre, mais l'autre part veux rester avec mon père, veux en apprendre plus sur lui.

- Je te comprends.

- Ah oui ? Raconte moi ton passé. Je ne sais rien de toi.

- Eh bien, pour commencer, je dirais que Reamus et moi n'avons pas eu une enfance des plus heureuses. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais mon frère s'est fait mordre pas un loup-garou quand il était enfant.

- Un loup-garou ?

- Oui, dit-il gêné. Il en est donc devenue un. À chaque pleine lune il se transforme. Il fallait l'isolé pour ne pas qu'il s'attaque à nous.

- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- Oh si. Quand il devient loup-garou, c'est le loup qui prend le dessus sur l'homme. Il n'a plus conscience de rien. Il tuerait sa propre famille qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Alors, nos parents nous ont séparés. On étaient très proches avant ce drame. Mais moi ça m'était égale ce qu'il était une fois par mois. Pour moi ce qui compté c'était qu'il était mon grand frère et que je n'aurai jamais peur de lui. Mais il nous on forcé. Quand Reamus est entré à Poudlard, mes parents on enfin put « souffler ». Moi j'étais désappointé par leur attitude. Il en parlé comme d'une bête qui divisé la famille. Quand ce fut mon tour de rentrer à Poudlard, ils m'envoyèrent à Dumstrang, une autre école de sorcellerie que je détestais... Ils ne voulaient surtout pas qu'on se rapproche l'un de l'autre. Moi je savais que s'était une erreur. Mais on était gosse, on ne pouvait rien dire. J'ai fini par être écœuré. Et je me suis donc enfui. Je ne répondais plus aux lettres que mes parents m'envoyaient. Je ne rentrai plus à la maison pendant les vacances. Je haïssais mes parents à un tel point, que j'en avais oublié l'essentiel : Reamus. Mes parents, croyant que j'étais mort, le dit à Reamus, et l'accusèrent à tort. Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient morts.

- Comment ?

- Personne n'a su le dire. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que je suis responsable de leur mort. J'aurais dû leur parler, leur faire part de mes sentiments au lieu de fuir. Honteux de ma personne, je n'osai pas aller voir mon frère, lui dire que j'étais toujours vivant. Ils aimaient nos parents. Il ne savait pas se qu'ils disaient derrière son dos. Mais c'était encore une fois mal jugé mon frère. Aussi, je me suis enfui, comme je savais si bien le faire. J'essayais d'oublier, mais c'est comme oublier que l'on a un caillou dans son soulier. Quand on y prête plus attention, il est là pour nous rappeler se qu'il nous fait mal.

- Je suis désolée. Quand vous êtes vous retrouvé ?

- C'est grâce à Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais cru à ma mort. Aussi, pour aider mon frère, il me rechercha et me retrouva. Ça ne fait que deux mois que nous sommes enfin réunis. Et tu sais quoi ? Il ne m'a absolument rien reproché, dit-il dans un demi-sourire, les yeux humides.

- Alors c'est peut-être pour cela que je me sens proche de toi ! Toi aussi tu es arrivé il y a peu de temps.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu apprendre à te connaître pour que nous puissions nous raccrocher l'un sur l'autre.

Ils continuèrent de marcher ensemble. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Gringott.

- Viens, on va chercher un peu d'argent pour tes fournitures.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent ! S'exclama-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

- Bien sur que si. Sirius ma dit de te dire qu'il s'agissait du coffre de ta mère. Il te donne la clef. Il n'a pas voulu te donner sa clef, il avait peur que sa crée des soucis, vue qu'il est recherché.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la banque les bourses bien rebondissantes.

- Bien, nous allons t'acheter une baguette magique.

- Une baguette ? Un bâton de bois ? Pourquoi faire ? Je peux me débrouiller sans.

- Oui, mon frère ma fait pas de tes exploits. C'est très impressionnant d'ailleurs. Pas beaucoup de sorcier savent se servir de cette magie. Mais tu dois comme même apprendre à t'en servir. Tu verras, il existe beaucoup de sortilège utile pour se défendre et attaquer. Et puis de toute façon, si tu veux apprendre à Poudlard, il te faut une baguette.

- Bien, alors allons en acheter une, dit Jane, pas très confiante.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin de Mr Ollivander, Jane fut parcourut d'un frisson.

- Miss… Miss Black?

- Oui monsieur.

- Je vous croyais…

- Non. Seulement égaré, l'interrompit Jane, agacée par son regard.

- Vous venez pour votre baguette n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien, attendait un instant.

Et il partie dans les rayons. Andrew et Jane attendirent. Le marchand revint cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de petites boîtes rectangulaires.

- Tenez, essayait celle-ci. Ventricule de dragon, bois d'if. 33,4 cm, excellente baguette pour les métamorphoses.

Jane prit la baguette entre ses mains, regarda Andrew, puis lui chuchota.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Fait-la tourner.

Elle s'exécuta. Mais il semblerait, que cette baguette ne soit pas faite pour elle. Le marchand lui en fit essayer une bonne demi-douzaine.

- Mais que cherche t-il à la fin, demanda Jane à Andrew.

Mais se fut le marchand qui répondit.

- C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, mademoiselle, c'est une chose délicate que l'achat d'une baguette. Je me souviens que se fut particulièrement difficile pour votre mère aussi. Peut-être qu'une baguette ressemblant à la sienne devrais sans doute vous convenir, dit le vieille homme en réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Mais je ne sais pas quelle baguette elle possédait.

- Mais moi je sais. Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. Voyons voir… ah peut-être celle-ci.

Il lui tendit une baguette assez fine et de couleur blanche.

- Poil de licorne et bois de hêtre dont l'écorce fut arraché pour plus de fluidité magique. 25 cm, agile et souple, idéale dans toutes les incantations.

Andrew fut surpris par la révélation de Mr Ollivander. C'était une baguette très rare.

Elle prit la baguette dans sa main droite. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la baguette. Elle sourit.

- Oui, je crois que c'est un excellent choix. Votre mère avait eu les mêmes constitutions à part le fait que sa baguette était en bois de hêtre qui avait encore son écorce. Elle n'était cependant moins puissante que celle-ci.

Ils sortirent du magasin de baguette.

- C'est une très bonne baguette, surement une des dernière que Mrs Ollivander à faite.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je saurais la maitriser. Je préfèrerais ne pas m'en servir.

- Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux suivre les cours de Poudlard. Et puis si tu apprends à t'en servir, tu auras deux méthodes pour combattre, c'est un plus. Si tu veux mon avis, j'éviterai de me servir de magie sans baguette. Lors d'un combat, cela peut être avantageux, un élément de surprise en quelque sorte.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

- Ton père m'a donné un peu d'argent pour te faire un cadeau.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Oh il a insisté pour que j'insiste, dit-il en souriant.

- Mais en quel honneur ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'un père a besoin d'une occasion pour faire plaisir à sa fille. Surtout s'il ne croyait ne plus jamais la revoir.

- Tu ferais un excellent père tu sais.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu comprends le monde qui t'entoure. Tu aides sans rien demander en retour. Tu es très gentil et surtout tu me supportes.

Ils rirent.

- C'est surtout quand je suis avec toi.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa.

- Et ce cadeau alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose qui me permettrai de garder le contact avec mon père… et toi, finit-elle de dire.

- Alors je sais exactement se qu'il te faut. Suit moi.

Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes puis d'arrêtèrent devant l'animalerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Ben on t'achète un hibou.

- Un hibou ? Demanda-t-elle ahuri. Pourquoi un hibou ?

- Se sont nos moyens postaux. C'est plus rapide que les moldus et généralement, si tu ne te souviens plus de l'adresse, tu leur donne juste le nom du destinataire et il le trouve.

- C'est fantastique !

- Tiens fais ton choix. Évite de prendre un hibou blanc.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà parce qu'Harry en a déjà un. Et puis deuxièmement, l'endroit où ton père réside est censé rester caché. Alors des hiboux blancs, ça attire l'œil. Harry est obligeait de prendre des hiboux de l'école pour écrire à Sirius. Mais, ils ne sont pas tout le temps gentils.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais prendre celui-là.

Elle montra un somptueux hibou de couleur gris et noir. Il était de taille moyenne et était de bonne corpulence.

- Excellent choix !

Et l'achat fut conclu.

Ils reprirent le chemin et rencontrèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione qui sortaient de chez Mrs Guipure.

- Jane ! Andrew ! Appela Hermione.

- Vous avez fait beaucoup d'achat ! S'exclama Jane.

- Oui mais la plupart sont pour toi, dit Harry. Il ne nous manquait pas grand-chose pour notre cinquième année.

- Je me suis permise de prendre tes robes, vu que nous faisions la même taille, dit Hermione.

- Merci beaucoup, je… je n'en demandais pas tant.

- Ça nous à fait plaisir, et puis tu avais beaucoup à faire, tu devais choisir ta baguette, dit Hermione. Tu nous la montre ?

Jane sortie sa baguette en bois d'hêtre.

- Wah, elle est belle et flexible. On la tient bien en main. Quel est sa spécialité ?

- Idéale pour toute sorte d'incantation, répondit Andy, fièrement.

- Je ne savais pas que ça existé, dit Harry. Je pensais, qu'elle n'avait qu'une spécialité.

- Je crois que c'est une des dernières inventions d'Ollivander. Comme vous devez le savoir, pour créer une baguette il faut plusieurs années.

- Venez, je crois que mes parents nous attendent pour aller chez Fleury et Bott. On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Ron

Le petit groupe suivie alors Ron chez le marchand de livre.

- Ah Jane, tu as tout se qu'il te faut ?

- Euh oui je pense.

- Très bien. Tiens, ce sont ces livres là que vous devez acheter.

Elle tendit plusieurs manuels à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jane. Une fois leur achat terminé, ils sortirent du magasin.

- Bon et bien je crois que nous avons fini, dit Mr Weasley.

- Non, il faut que Jane et moi aillons récupérer quelque chose. On n'en a pas pour longtemps. On se retrouve au chaudron baveur ?

- Oui d'accord Andrew. À tout de suite.

Une demi heure plus tard, Andy et Jane revinrent avec le majestueux hibou qu'ils avaient acheté tout à l'heure.

- Il est magnifique Jane, dit Harry. Il ressemble un peu au mien, sauf que le tien est gris.

- Encore un hibou ! La maison de ton père va bientôt ressemblait à une volière, s'exclama Mrs Weasley sur un ton léger. Mais cela fit prendre à Jane conscience de quelque chose. Elle s'approcha d'Andy et lui chuchota.

- Si ça se trouve, mon père ne voulait pas que je prenne de hibou.

- Je puis t'assurer que sa ne lui posera aucun problème. Je crois même que c'est d'ailleurs se qu'il avait en tête. Enfin, on verra bien.

Revenue au square Grimmaurd, ils étaient tous épuisé par leur journée.

- Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau, dit Jane.

- Tu as prit un hibou. J'étais sur que tu en prendrais un.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Tu t'attendais peu être à se que je prenne quelque chose d'autre.

- Non, c'est exactement ce que je voulais t'acheter. Et il est magnifique en plus. Tu as fais un très bon choix. Tant qu'il ne m'arrache pas un doigt…

Ils rirent.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas saper notre réconciliation mais, j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce que tu as voulu dire ce matin.

- Rien, oublie. J'étais en colère je suis désolée.

- Tu me dirais si quelque chose te tracasse n'est-ce pas ?

Elle mit un moment pour répondre.

- Oui.

Mais Sirius savait qu'elle n'était pas sincère. Il y avait toujours ce fossé entre elle et lui. Et il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Sirius en parla à son ami Reamus, lui demandant son avis.

- Ecoute Sirius, Jane a vécu toute seule pendant de nombreuses années. C'est choses là ne peuvent pas s'effacer d'un coup de baguette. Et pendant ces années, elle n'a pas eu de relation sociale avec les gens, elle n'avait confiance en personne. Les dernières personnes qu'elle aimait sont mortes en brisant cette confiance. Le chemin va être dure, autant pour elle que pour toi. Mais si tu regardes bien, je crois que mon petit frère est dans ces bonnes grâces.

Ils rirent.

- La vie ici semble si facile quand on est en famille. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour l'avoir retrouvé.

- Enfin Sirius, tu n'a pas à me remercier. Et puis il s'agit de ma filleule aussi.

- Promet moi que, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose…

- Pour qui tu me prend Sirius. Je considère ta fille comme la mienne. Crois-tu une seule seconde que je puisse la laisser. Et puis il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Tu as raison, que pourrait-il m'arrivé puisque je suis enfermée ici toute la journée pendant que vous risquez vos vie pour la cause.

- Sirius…

- Je sais, mais c'est dur.

À l'étage, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jane et Ginny discutaient.

- Jane, je voudrais m'excu…, commença Harry.

- Je t'en pris, coupa Jane. Je ne veux pas d'excuse. La seule qui devrait en faire c'est moi. Je me suis immiscée dans vos vies, et je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne compagnie si je puis dire. Mais malgré ça, vous avez tous les quatre voulus me rencontré et m'aider. J'ai trouvé que le lien d'amitié qui vous unissait était tout simplement magnifique et j'ai prit peur.

- Peur ? Demanda Ginny. De quoi avais-tu peur.

- D'être votre ami, un jour. Vous avez le cœur noble, aussi je savais que vous feriez tout pour m'aider. Et voila que je suis avec vous alors que j'ai tout fait pour vous fuir.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'avais dix ans. Et depuis, je vivais seule, dehors, sans maison ni abris. Et je me suis promis à moi-même, que plus jamais je ne me lirai à personne. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le faisais, il m'était arraché par la force. Parce que je suis une sorcière. Parce que je suis maudite.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas maudite.

- J'ai bien peur que si. Plus j'apprends à vous connaitre plus j'ai envie d'être votre ami. Et plus j'ai envie de fuir.

- On ne te laissera pas faire, dit Ginny. Parce qu'entre amie, on prend toujours soin les uns les autres.

- Merci Ginny. Au fait, quand est-ce la rentrée de Poudlard ?

- Dans quatre jours.

- Sa vous déragerez de m'en parler un peu ?

Ils se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un de l'âge de Jane ne connaisse absolument rien sur Poudlard.

- Bien sur, dit Harry. J'ai oublié ce que c'était de ne rien savoir sur le monde magique, et pourtant, il y quatre ans, c'est moi qui était à ta place. Poudlard est composé de quatre maisons. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. On est répartie par le Choixpeau magique de Dumbledore dès la première année.

- Et vous allez rentrer en quelle année ?

- Cinquième. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione va t'aider. Elle est très bonne élève, dit Ron qui fit rougir Hermione.

- Oui enfin, je me débrouille. Mais le mieux qui puisse t'aider en défense contre les forces du mal serait Harry. Ou Reamus, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura le temps, avec les missions pour l'ordre.

- Quoi ? Mais Hermione, tu y arrive beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Absolument pas. Tu arrives à faire un patronus corporel. C'est une magie de très haut niveau.

- Un patronus ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est une forme de magie positive qui fait fuir notamment les Détraqueurs. Il faut une grande puissance magique pour le faire apparaître en la forme d'un animal et Harry sais le faire. De plus, l'année dernière il a appris de nombreux sortilèges pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

- D'accord, si tu as besoin d'aide, je veux bien t'aider. Mais je pense comme même que la plus qualifié serait toi Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que c'est des Détraqueurs ?

- Ce sont des créatures qui absorbent toutes pensées et souvenirs agréable pour nous laisser que nos peurs. Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Là où Sirius a été emprisonné pendant douze ans.

- Ron ! S'exclama Harry et Hermione.

Mais le mal avait déjà été fait.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous me caché ? Je sais que mon père est recherché mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dites-moi, supplia-t-elle.

- Je crois que ton père serait le mieux pour t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé…

- Non. Vous dite moi. Harry ?

- D'accord.

- Harry ! Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Ça concerne Sirius.

- Ça me concerne aussi. Par où commencer. Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais Sirius, Reamus et mon père James étaient ensemble à Poudlard. Ils étaient tous les trois les meilleurs amis – appelés les Maraudeurs – avec un autre homme. Peter Pettigrow. Au temps où Voldemort était au pouvoir et terrorisé tout le monde, il prit pour cible mes parents. Dumbledore conseilla à mes parents de se servir du sort de Fidélitas sur leur maison, faisant de Sirius leur gardien du secret. Tout du moins c'est-ce que tout le monde croyait. En fait, Sirius pensait que Voldemort saurait que c'était lui le gardien de mes parents, aussi, il fit croire à tout le monde que c'était lui, et au dernier moment, ils demandèrent à Peter d'être gardiens à sa place. Mais à ce moment là, ils ne savaient pas que Peter avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, lui offrant ainsi la vie de mes parents.

Jane mit une main sur sa bouche.

- C'est terrible !

- Ce n'est pas tout. Sirius est partie à la recherche de Peter quand il a su ce qu'il avait fait. Peter tua une dizaine de moldus autour d'eux, se trancha un doigt pour faire croire à sa mort puis se transforma en rat.

- Oui, et il fut mon rat de compagnie pendant plusieurs années, dit Ron écœuré.

- Et l'on accusa Sirius de la mort de mes parents. Il fut envoyé à Azkaban pendant douze ans quand il put enfin s'échapper sous la forme de son Animagni.

- Mon père est un Animagni ?

- Oui, mon père, Sirius et Peter sont devenues des Animagnus pour pouvoir rester avec…

- Harry !

- Je suis déjà au courant pour Reamus.

- Ah… Ah bon. Dit Hermione, visiblement soulagé.

- Il a dû vivre tellement de moment difficile. Je suis fière qu'un homme tel que lui soit mon parrain.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron en s'étouffant avec un Chocogrenouille.

- Reamus est ton parrain ? Pourquoi on n'a pas était au courant ? Dit Hermione.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez. C'est lui-même qui c'est présenté ainsi la première fois qu'il ma parlé.

Tout d'un coup, on entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers puis la porte fut ouverte à la volé.

- Vous ne dormez pas encore ? J'aurais besoin de vous demain, et je veux que vous soyez dans le meilleur de votre forme ! Cria Mrs Weasley

- Je suis désolée Mrs Weasley, dit Jane

- Oh Jane tu es là !dit Mrs Weasley, surprise mais visiblement ravi. Ça me fait plaisir que vous fassiez tous connaissance. Bon et bien ce n'est pas grave alors. Mais tâchez de ne pas vous coucher trop tard. À demain.

- À demain maman, dirent Ron et Ginny.

- À demain Mrs Weasley, dirent Harry, Hermione et Jane.

- Alors ça c'est trop cool, dit Ron. Faut que tu reste toujours avec nous !

Ils éclatèrent de rires.

- Au fait, vous êtes dans quelle maison à Poudlard.

- On est tous à Gryffondor, dit Hermione.

- Ça doit être la meilleure alors, répondit Jane. J'aimerai bien en faire partie.

- J'en suis sûr, répondit une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre où se trouver Reamus.

- Ton père et ta mère y était. Et tu leur ressembles.

- Toi aussi tu étais à Gryffondor ?

- Oui. Et Gryffondor compte parmi eux les courageux. Et je sais que tu ne manques pas de courage. Je t'ai vue te battre. Tu as une force indéniable.

Jane fut touchée par ses mots et resta muette.

- Peux-tu venir avec moi ? Ton père et moi voudrions te parler.

- Oui bien sur.

Elle descendit en compagnie de Reamus. Mais avant qu'ils retrouvent Sirius à la cuisine, elle en profita pour éclaircir un point.

- C'est vrai que tu es mon parrain, Reamus ?

- Oui. Ton père me la demandait peu après ta naissance. Mais il y aurait peut-être mieux fallu qu'il confit cette charge à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas su te retrouver. C'est moi qui aurait du t'élever. Je me suis abandonné à l'idée que tu étais belle et bien morte. Tu étais dans la maison des parents d'Harry quand ils sont morts. On n'avait pas retrouvé ton corps d'enfant. Mais comment aurais-tu pu survivre ?

Jane s'arrêta net. Il l'imita. Ils étaient à présent face à face.

- Je suis heureuse et fière que mon père t'est choisit. Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que toi. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui ma retrouvais et ma ramenais auprès de mon père. De ma famille. Sans toi je ne serai pas là. J'avais espéré que tu aurais aimé que je sois ta filleule.

- Oh bien sur Jane. Je te considère comme ma propre fille et il n'en sera jamais autrement. Je m'en veux beaucoup. Je me sens responsable de la vie que tu as mené jusqu'à présent.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Et ces épreuves mon permis d'évoluer en tant que personne et surtout en tant que sorcière.

Ils avaient repris leur marche et étaient à présent arrivé devant la cuisine. Leur conversation s'interrompit. Ils entrèrent. Ils n'y avaient pas que Sirius qui les attendaient dans la cuisine, mais également Andy.

- Andy, que fais-tu là ? Demanda Reamus.

- Sirius ma dit que vous vouliez parler à Jane des choses qui se passent actuellement. Je veux rester, répondit Andrew.

Il acquiesça s'un signe de tête et ils s'installèrent.

- Comme viens de dire Andrew, nous voulions te parler de l'actualité du monde des sorciers. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais nous somme en quelque sorte en guerre contre le mage le plus noir de notre temps : Voldemort, s'exclama Sirius.

- Le chef des Mangemorts ? s'exclama Jane.

- Oui c'est ça. L'année dernière il à reprit sa puissance. Harry en a été le seul témoin. Voldemort est en train de réunir ces partisans au moment même où l'on parle.

- Il est très dangereux n'est-ce pas ? Il est puissant ? Plus puissant que les Mangemorts ?

- Oui, très. Il s'est d'ailleurs emparé du ministère de la magie et a prit le contrôle de la gazette du sorcier. L'ordre du Phoenix est une société secrète pour lutter contre Voldemort. Nous sommes seuls et ne pouvons compter sur personne. Il nous est de plus en plus dure de trouver des alliés, les murs on des oreilles et tout le monde crains pour sa famille, pour ses proches et c'est bien normal. Mais si tout le monde réagit ainsi, nous ne survivrons pas, expliqua Reamus.

- Poudlard va surement en subir les conséquences cette année, dit Andy.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Sirius.

- D'après mes contacts, si Dumbledore ne trouve personne pour le poste d'enseignant pour la défense contre les forces du mal, le ministre se chargera lui-même de donner le poste à une personne travaillant au ministère.

- Il faut avertir Dumbledore, s'écria Sirius.

- C'est déjà fait, je lui ai envoyé un hibou dès que je fus au courant. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va changer grand-chose. Ça fait trois mois que Dumbledore cherche quelqu'un.

Ils méditèrent un instant sur ces paroles.

- Bon laissons de côté ce problème pour l'instant et revenons à se que nous devons dire à Jane, dit Reamus.

- Oui, commença Sirius. Je pense que pour ta propre sécurité, tu devras garder ton nom moldu à Poudlard.

- Ça jamais, se révolta Jane.

- Il est mieux pour toi que tu t'appelle…

- Non, la coupa Jane. Ne prononce plus ce nom. Je m'y refuse. Je serais Jane Black pour tout le monde et au diable le reste.

- Mais comprend-nous Jane, comment vas-tu faire pour expliquer qui tu es ? Tu ne peux pas leur dire que tu habites chez ton père recherché par les autorités ! S'emporta Reamus.

- Et pourquoi ne leur dirais-je pas que je vis chez mon parrain ?

- Les loups-garous ne sont pas plus aimés que les assassins.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai le droit de vivre avec qui je veux.

- Ça peut être une idée, dit Sirius. Si elle tient absolument à garder son nom, il ne reste que cette initiative.

- Ça reste tout de même dangereux, dit Andrew.

- Il n'est pas questions que je me laisse amadouer.

- D'accord. Si tu crois en être capable, alors tu peux garder ton nom, lui dit Sirius.

- Oui je le veux. Je ne souhaite pas cacher mes origines.

Elle se leva et sortie presqu'en courant.

- C'est bizarre qu'elle réagisse de manière si excessive, dit Reamus. D'habitude elle n'est pas si ferme dans ce qu'elle dit…

* * *

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Voilà mon troisième chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous à plût ! **

**Sa va, je trouve que je ne fait pas des fins sadiques mwa... Je devrais peut-être y songer lol  
**

**Alors d'après vous, Jane va aller dans qu'elle maison de Poudlard ??**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou me donner des conseils ! C'est tous accepté.**

**La suite mercredi ! **

**A la prochaine les amis  
**

**helono  
**


	4. La décision du Choixpeau magique

**Titre : **La fille de Sirius Black**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew qui sont dans ma fic les personnages principaux

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Spoiler **: cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**La décision du Choixpeau magique**

Les jours passèrent et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny racontèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Poudlard et le monde des sorciers. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard. Mrs Weasley tiraillait tout le monde pour savoir s'il avait enfin finit leur bagage. Tout le monde était surexcité, à part Sirius qui se renfrognait de plus en plus. Jane ressentit son malaise.

- Papa !

Sirius la regarda comme si s'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle avait pris soin, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, de ne pas l'appeler de cette façon. Aussi, il fut surprit et content de l'entendre lui parler ainsi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. On s'écrira souvent n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. C'est comme si je te perdais à nouveau.

- Non, tu ne me perdras jamais. Et je t'écrirai tellement, qu'à la fin tu voudras avoir la paix.

- Ça jamais. J'ai trop souvent eu la paix durant ces six dernières années.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Il la prit dans ces bras et lui chuchota,

- Je suis si heureux de t'avoir comme fille. Si content de t'avoir enfin retrouvé !

- Moi aussi.

Sirius la lâcha, la regarda un moment puis lui caressa la joue.

- C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ta mère.

- Mais malheureusement, tu as hérité du caractère de ton père, rigola Reamus. Aussi entêtait qu'une mule.

- Ça c'est bien possible, dit Sirius en rigolant.

- Sirius, tu peux venir une minute, Alastor a encore un problème avec… tu-sais-quoi.

- J'arrive.

Sirius s'éloigna en compagnie de Reamus. Peu après, Andy arriva rapportant une fois de plus des nouvelles importantes pour l'ordre. Jane discutait avec Hermione et Ginny, quand Andy arriva à leur table.

- Jane, je peux te voir un instant ?

- Oui bien sur.

Il l'emmena dehors. La nuit venait de tomber. Malgré que la température soit descendue de quelques degrés, il faisait encore chaud.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. Je… je n'ai pas envie de perdre le contact avec toi cette année. Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot, dit-il se passant une main sur ses cheveux court.

Mais Jane était plus intriguée qu'autre chose. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Elle décida de lui dire la vérité.

- Je… à vrai dire, je ne le voulais pas non plus, dit-elle en rougissant.

Ils rirent.

- Alors, ce n'est pas vraiment un adieu, dit Jane.

- Non. Et j'en suis heureux. Je me suis attachée à toi plus que je le pensais.

Ils continuèrent à discuter toute la soirée, finissant par discuter de tout et de rien, profitant seulement du fait d'être ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le rituel débordement de dernière minute. Des éclats de voix s'entendaient de toute part, amplifiés par les pas précipités de tout le monde.

- Je me fiche de se que dit Dumbledore ! Rien ne m'empêchera d'y aller !

- Enfin Sirius soit raisonnable…

- Je veux être auprès de ma fille.

- Que ce passe t-il ?

Jane avait entendue sont père du première étage où elle était en train de mettre Cartouche - c'est le nom qu'elle avait donné à son hibou - dans sa cage.

- Sirius veux nous accompagner à King Cross, dit Maugrey.

- C'est trop dangereux ! Papa je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque inutile.

- Je ne prends jamais de risque puisque je reste enfermé dans cette maison !

À ce moment là, Jane comprit son père. Elle se tourna vers Maugrey.

- Et s'il y allait en animagni ? Il ne serait pas reconnu et tout le monde serait content.

- Alors c'est décidé, dit Sirius qui se transforma aussitôt en un gros chien noir.

La route pour King Cross n'était pas très loin de la maison de Sirius. Aussi, ils y allèrent à pied en garde rapproché autour d'Harry. Au premier rang se trouvait Maugrey et Kingsley, suivie d'Harry et Reamus, Ron, Hermione et Tonks, et Jane et Andy terminaient la marche main dans la main. Quant-à Sirius, il gambadait tout autour, aboyant, remuant la queue et sautant après les pigeons. Arrivé à la gare, ils traversèrent la voix 9 ¾ - à la grande surprise de Jane qui eu peur de s'assommer - et arrivèrent devant le train qui emmèneraient les jeunes à Poudlard.

Jane regarda Andy.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait un au revoir n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Tu va beaucoup me manquer.

Ils s'enlacèrent, se séparèrent. Jane s'accroupit et caressa Sirius.

- Fait attention à toi. Maintenant que je t'ai dans ma vie, je n'ai pas t'intention de te perdre.

Sirius aboya. Jane sourit. Il était dix heures moins cinq minutes. Le train allé bientôt partir. Elle se hâta d'aller voir Reamus avant de partir.

- Prend bien soin mon père Reamus. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il n'aime pas rester seul, et encore moins dans cette maison.

- Je sais. Ne tant fait pas.

Il la regarda de plus près.

- C'est vrai que tu ressemble à ta mère. Tiens.

Il lui tendit une photo en couleur de Sirius et d'Elizabeth.

- Lizzy était une femme extraordinaire. Elle me manque beaucoup.

Jane s'en voulu un peu. Après tout sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde.

- Merci.

Le train siffla. Il était temps de partir. Jane rentra dans le wagon à la suite d'Harry. Son cœur se serra devant ces gens qu'elle avait appris à connaitre alors qu'elle se l'était interdit. Une part d'elle ne voulait pas partir pour rester auprès d'eux, mais une part lui disait qu'elle faisait bien de partir et de prendre du recule.

- On cherche un compartiment ? Demanda Harry. Ron et Hermione sont au compartiment réservé au préfet.

- D'accord, répondit Jane.

Ils finirent par s'installer dans un compartiment où il y avait Neville Londubat, et une autre jeune fille, car tous les autres compartiments étaient pleins.

- Salut Neville ! Dit Harry. Je te présente Jane.

- Bonjour, dit Jane.

- Salut, répondit Neville. C'est ta petite amie ?

- Non, répondit aussi sec Jane. Euh, on est parent.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui c'est… compliqué, dit Harry.

- Tiens salut Luna ! Dit Ginny Je vous présente Luna Lovegood. Elle est en quatrième année à Serdaigle.

- Salut, dire en cœur Harry et Jane, suivie de Neville.

Puis ils s'assaillirent. L'après-midi fut assez calme, interrompue une fois par le chariot de friandise dont Ginny fit la liste complète à Jane qui écoutait l'air émerveillé, puis une autre fois par une fille prénommé Cho Chang qui était une jeune fille assez mignonne. Jane remarqua qu'Harry avait rougit à son apparition et qu'au contraire, Ginny avait pâlit. Jane se doutait plus ou moins de quelque chose mais n'était pas assez stupide pour en parler. Elle préférait continuer de les observer et de réserver ses déductions pour plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Prêt-au-lard. Les adolescents s'installèrent dans les chariots qui les emmenèrent au château.

- Euh, c'est quoi exactement ces créatures ? Demanda timidement Jane.

- Quel créature ? Demanda Ron.

- Ben celle qui tire la carriole.

- Rien ne tire la carriole, elle avance toute seule, comme d'habitude, s'écria Hermione.

- Non, il y a bien des créatures, intervient Harry. On dirait une sorte de cheval ailé.

- Euh moi je ne vois rien, dit Ginny

- C'est peut-être un truc de famille ? proposa Ron.

- Moi aussi je les voix, dit la jeune fille étourdit qui avait fait le voyage dans le Poudlard express avec eux : Luna Lovegood.

Ces mots mirent fin à la discussion mais laissant la question ouverte. Une fois arrivé dans le parc de Poudlard, ils partirent en direction du château.

- C'est magnifique, s'exclama Jane.

Arrivant au château, le professeur McGonagal s'avança.

- Miss Black. Venez, je dois vous emmener voir le directeur immédiatement.

Jane la suivie sans broncher après avoir fit quelque signe de la main à Hermione et Ginny qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant une gargouille.

- Fizwizbiz, s'écria le professeur en levant les mains.

La gargouille se mit alors à bouger en découvrant un escalier. Elles montèrent et le professeur McGonagal frappa trois fois à la porte du bureau du directeur.

- Entrez, fit une voix à l'intérieur.

Elles entrèrent.

- Je suis enchanté miss Jane Black. Je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore.

- Moi aussi, euh, professeur ?

- Oui c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme mais je suis le directeur de ses lieux.

- Des lieux magnifiques professeur.

- Je le crois aussi.

Le professeur Dumbledore était un grand homme. Il fit grande impression à Jane. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence où Jane en profita pour regarder avec plus de précision le bureau du directeur. Et elle fut étonnée de voir que les personnes peintes sur les tableaux pouvaient se mouvoir à volonté. « C'est magique » pensa Jane.

- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps de procéder à ta répartition si nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour répartir les premières années. Tu es prête ?

- Je le crois professeur.

C'est alors que le professeur McGonagal posa le Choixpeau magique sur la tête de Jane. Il lui dit.

- Humm, bien grande pour être répartie dans une de mes maisons. Difficile, car tu n'a plus le cœur d'un enfant. Mais je vois beaucoup de courage et de volonté. Ta plus grande qualité est le désir de protéger ceux qui te son cher, mais en même temps, c'est ton plus grand défaut car tu te refuse d'ouvrir ton cœur. Une seule se mes maisons peuvent accueillir un cœur comme le tiens. C'est la seule qui permettra d'ouvrir ton cœur. GRYFFONDOR !

Le sentiment de Jane était partagé. Elle était bien évidement heureuse de rejoindre Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron. Mais en même temps, elle savait que tout ce que le Choixpeau lui avait raconté été vrai.

- Professeur.

- Oui Jane ?

- Comment le Choixpeau pouvait-il savoir toutes ces choses qu'il ma dite ?

- Le Choixpeau ne se contente pas de lire dans ta tête, il entre aussi dans ton cœur.

Jane ne savait que penser de ces paroles.

- Bien, alors je te présente la directrice de ta maison, le professeur McGonagal, professeur de métamorphose.

- Je suis fière de vous avoir dans ma maison Miss Black. Tachait de ne pas faire autant de bêtise que votre père, lui conseilla-t-elle. Mais quand on voit Harry, on se dit que ça se transmet de génération en génération.

Jane sourit.

- Vous étiez professeur au temps où mon père faisait ses études ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui, et je ne suis pas près d'oublier. Nous ferions bien d'y aller Albus.

- Je pense aussi Minerva ou Dolorès risque de poser toute sorte de question auquel on ne veut pas répondre.

Ils rejoignirent tous les trois la grande salle. Jane repéra Hermione et se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre.

- Tu es à Gryffondor ? Demanda Ginny.

Jane approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Félicitation Jane, dirent en cœur les jumeaux Weasley.

- Merci Fred, Merci Georges.

- Comment tu as fais pour nous différencier ? Demanda Fred. Personne n'y arrive d'habitude et encore moins quand ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connait.

- Je vous ai beaucoup observé, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas sorcier.

Quelques Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.

- Percé à jour, dit leur ami Lee Jordan.

Jane fit beaucoup impression aux anciens élèves de Poudlard. Avec sa longue chevelure noire qui descendait à sa taille et qui contrastait avec sa peau d'un blanc satiné, personne ne pouvait l'oublier après l'avoir regarder. Elle avait beaucoup de succès notamment chez les garçons de 6 ème et 7 ème années. Jane, mal à l'air par leur intention, décida de révéler son identité au grand jour. Elle savait que cela enverrait une onde de panique mais elle s'en fichait.

- Je m'appelle Jane Black.

Elle entendit quelques « enchantés », mais la plupart chuchotèrent à leur voisin. Enfin, quelqu'un décida de poser la question.

- Tu es parente à Sirius Black ?

- Oui, c'est mon père.

- Tu vas te faire démolir d'entré de jeu, lui chuchota Harry.

- C'est le but justement, j'aimerai qu'on me laisse tranquille, lui répondit Jane.

- Ce n'était pas se qu'il fallait faire. Ils croient que ton père était au service de Voldemort. Et justement, ils ne croient pas que Voldemort est de retour. Ils te prendront pour une cinglée au service du mal. Tu voulais qu'ils te laissent tranquille, mais en fait, tu n'auras plus la paix.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ils vont s'acharner et tu vas subir quelque mauvaise blague. Oh peut-être pas de la part des Gryffondor, mais les nouvelles vont vite. D'ici demain, toute l'école sera au courant.

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que j'attende qu'un professeur m'appelle par mon nom, trop lâche pour me présenter moi-même ?

- Elle n'a pas tort vieux, dit Ron. De toute façon il fallait s'y attendre.

Leur petite discussion durèrent pendant tout le temps de la répartissions des premières années. Le directeur présenta la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal : Dolores Ombrage.

Puis le festin apparut comme par enchantement - c'était surement le cas pensa Jane - qui fut délicieux. Jane prit garde de restreindre sa gourmandise pour ne pas faire un extrait de vomissement le premier jour de son arrivé ici.

Après avoir mangé plus que nécessaire, le directeur commença son discours habituel de début d'année sur les règles à respecter et les interdictions à prendre en compte. C'est alors que le professeur ombrage, de sa fausse toux angineuse, interrompit le directeur pour faire elle-même son discours. Mais Jane, qui n'écoutait plus rien, eut le droit à un grand regard noir de la part du professeur Ombrage. Jane venait en effet de découvrir une lettre dans la poche de sa veste. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre d'Andy. Il avait une écriture propre dont Jane n'avait jamais vu une telle élégance.

_Cher Jane,_

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire ces mots en face. Peut-être que j'avais peur de ta réaction ou bien que je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de moi-même. Je sais que j'ignore bon nombre de chose de ta vie, et encore moins ta personnalité qui me surprend de jour en jour. Mais il y a chez moi aussi des moments de mon passé dont je ne suis pas fière ou dont je suis trop triste pour en parler. Mais cela ne doit en aucun cas nous empêcher d'avancer dans la vie. Je sais que je te raconterais tout un jour. Et cela me suffit, parce que je sais que, quand ce jour viendras, tu me comprendras et je ne serais plus seul._

_Jane, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, inconsciente dans les bras de mon frère. À cet instant, je ne pouvais imaginer le bonheur que je ressens à présent, après t'avoir connu. J'ignore tes sentiments à mon égard.. Peut-être s'agit-il que d'amitié. Mais dans tous les cas, je te serais tout de même reconnaissant, rien que pour le fait d'exister et de m'avoir fait ressentir toutes ces choses qui font de moi un être heureux. Quand je suis avec toi je ne fait plus qu'un._

_Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur._

_Andy Lupin_

Jane en avait le souffle coupé. La lettre d'Andy l'avait énormément touché. Une larme coula sur sa joue rosit par la chaleur de la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exaspéra Hermione qui fit reprendre conscience à Jane de la réalité. Le ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de l'école !

Hermione aperçut alors Jane qui était toute ému.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jane ? Demanda-t-elle.

À son nom, Jane sursauta. Voyant qu'Hermione la fixait, elle essuya sa larme comme si de rien n'était.

- Rien je… j'ai quelque chose dans l'œil, mentit-elle, maladroite.

Le festin se termina et les élèves prirent la direction de leur dortoir respectif.

Une fois arrivé à la salle commune de Gryffondor, tout le monde monta directement se couché, le repas pesant sur leur estomac.

Jane attendit que la dernière personne restante soit partie pour sortir plusieurs parchemin vierges, une plume et de l'entre.

Elle prit un parchemin et commença à écrire.

Cher Andy

J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je fais partie de la maison Gryffondor. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir suivre les traces de mon père quant-il avait mon âge, bien que l'on ma fortement conseiller de ne point reproduire ses méfaits. Si la situation actuelle n'était pas si triste, je me serais surement amusé ici.

En ce qui concerne mes sentiments à ton égard, je ne puis te répondre. Tant de choses se sont passées en si peu de temps que j'ai besoin d'y voire plus clair. Mais sache que tu n'es pas étranger à mon cœur. J'espère que nous pourrons continuer à nous voir en toute amitier.

Je viens d'apprendre qu'une sortie au village de Prés-au-lard était prévue à la première quinzaine du mois d'octobre. Pourras-tu me rejoindre ? Tu me manques déjà. Je me vois mal attendre jusqu'à noël pour te revoir. Nos discussions me manque, ton soutient, ton rire.

Affectueusement,

Jane Black

PS : Pardonne-moi pour mon écriture qui manque de délicatesse comparée à la tienne. Le fait est que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'écrire ces dernières années.

Une fois achevé, elle relut sa lettre.

- J'espère qu'il comprendra, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Puis, comme elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil, elle fit dans la lancé, une lettre pour son père et une lettre pour son parrain. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de recevoir des lettres, et encore moins d'en envoyer. Surtout avec un hibou.

Mon cher papa,

Comme c'est plaisant de commencer une lettre de cette façon !

J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, je suis à Gryffondor. Je suis si contente.

J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi aujourd'hui et un sentiment bizarre m'a envahit. C'était un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps. Comme un vide dans mon cœur. Tu me manques, énormément.

Il y a tant de chose que je veux te dire, tant de questions à te demander que ma tête va finir par exploser. Mais je ne veux pas en parler dans les lettres, elles sont souvent traitre et finissent par tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Andy avait raison, le ministre a pourvu un poste à Dolores Ombrage, employée du ministère de la magie. Je ne crois pas que ça va marcher entre nous. Ses manières sont trop bien calculées. Et je ne crois pas lui avoir fait bonne impression. Je crois qu'elle sait exactement qui je suis. Enfin, on verra bien comment les choses vont se passer. Je serais fixée demain puisque j'aurai surement un cours avec elle.

Avec toute mon affection,

Ta fille Jane

PS : Cartouche a l'air ravi que je lui confie sa première mission !

Puis celle pour Reamus.

Cher Reamus,

Je vais te dire une nouvelle qui ne va pas te surprendre puisque mon père l'aura surement crié sur tous les toits. Je suis à Gryffondor !

Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton aide Reamus. Merci de m'avoir donné la force de poursuivre le chemin qui m'était tracé. Merci de m'avoir donné la confiance de croire en moi-même.

Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais je suis fière de t'avoir comme parrain. C'est le plus beau cadeau que mon père est pu me faire.

Je t'embrasse,

Ta filleul qui t'adore

Le travail achevé, Jane les fixa à la patte de Cartouche.

- C'est pour papa, Reamus et Andy. Ils doivent surement être au quartier général.

Cartouche s'envola dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

* * *

**Coucou**

**Nouveau chapitre terminé ! Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvez ?**

**Beaucoup de lettre dans ce chapitre...**

**Comment trouvez vous le fait que Harry ne soit pas le personnage principal ? Bien ou pas bien ?**

**Je sais je pose beaucoup de questions... ;) Mais c'est pour connaître vos goût hihihihi**

**Prochain post Samedi ! **

**Bisous à tous**

**helono**

Merci à **Andr0maque** pour ta Review. Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Et tu avais trouvé la bonne réponse ;) J'espère que ce chapitre ta plue. A+


	5. La rencontre avec Ombrage

**Titre : **La fille de Sirius Black**  
**

**Disclaiming :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew qui sont dans ma fic les personnages principaux

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Spoiler **: cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**La rencontre avec le professeur Ombrage**

Jane n'avait pas très bien dormi. Son sommeil avait été plutôt agité. À la table du petit déjeuné, ils reçurent leur emploi du temps. Et comme l'avait prévue Jane, ils eurent un cours de défense contre les forces du mal aujourd'hui même, à la première heure.

- Oh non regarde ça, deux heures avec Ombrage, une heure avec Binns, deux heures de Trelawney puis deux heures avec Rogue, s'exaspéra Ron, d'un air dégouté. C'est la pire des premières journées que l'on n'a jamais eu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme option Jane ? Demanda Harry.

- Étude des runes anciennes. Mais je ne sais pas si s'était le meilleur choix.

- Je puis t'assurer que si. Le professeur est vraiment compétent, lui dit Hermione.

- Oui, si bien qu'elle a essayé en troisième année de suivre toutes les options qui existent à Poudlard en utilisant un retourneur de temps, dit Harry.

Hermione rosit légèrement.

- Finalement elle a finit par abandonner la divination et l'étude des Moldus. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas en faire autant puisque c'était la seule option qu'on avait prise avec Ron.

- Vous avez du bien vous amuser ici toutes ces années, non ?

- Oui bien sur, si tu compte les trois fois où Harry a faillit se faire tuer par tu-sais-qui et la fois où on croyait que ton père voulait aussi le tuer. Oui on s'est bien amusé, rigola Ron.

- Quoi ? Voldemort en a vraiment après toi Harry, dit-elle d'un air sombre.

- Eh, ne tant fait pas. J'ai survécu jusque là, je ne vois pas pourquoi sa ne continuera pas. Et d'après ce que Reamus ma dit, il en aurait après toi aussi.

- Quoi. Pas du tout, je ne l'ai même jamais vue.

- Oui mais tu étais constamment pourchassé par des Mangemorts non ? Voldemort ne va pas risquer de ce montré au grand jour pour pouvoir t'attraper. Il préfère que ses partisans le fassent à sa place. Et après, si tu as de l'importance pour lui, il te tuera de sa propre main, expliqua-t-il de manière désinvolte.

Un silence s'installa. Puis Harry reçu un coup derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione.

- Ça va pas de lui balancer ça comme ça ? Tu ne te rappel de se que Sirius t'as dit ?

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, sa va.

- Oui mais je crois qu'il y a certaines choses qu'elle doit savoir notamment le fait que Voldemort veux la tuer autant qu'il souhaite me tuer. À quoi sa sert de lui dire les choses pesamment, enveloppé dans un jolie papier. La vérité est toujours aussi écrasante. Je sais que Sirius croit la protéger ainsi, mais il ne fait que la garder dans l'ignorance et ce n'est pas se qu'il faut faire. Je ne sais que trop bien l'effet que ça fait. Et si pour cela je dois lutter, je le ferais. Je la considère comme ma sœur, je ne lui ferai pas subir ce que moi me fait souffrir.

Il se leva et partie en trombe. Le silence régnait entre les nouveaux amis. Tous repensés aux paroles d'Harry.

- Il n'a pas tout a fait tort, dit Ron.

- Oui mais il aurait pu le dire d'une autre manière. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est toujours en colère c'est temps-ci ? Demanda Hermione.

- Peu importe, il a raison. Et j'aimerai que vous soyez tous aussi franche à l'avenir. Je ne peux me battre correctement si je ne connais pas tous les faits.

Sur ce, ils partirent en direction de leur premier cour de DCFM avec Ombrage. Arrivé en classe, leur pire cauchemar prit réalité.

- Rangez vos baguettes ! S'exclama-t-elle s'une voix mielleuse.

Elle tapota sur le tableau à craie où des mots commencèrent à s'écrire puis le professeur commença à parler. Jane se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu m'avais dit que l'on apprenait à ce servir de notre baguette dans ce cours, non ?

Ombrage s'aperçut que Jane ne l'écoutait pas – encore une fois.

- Peut-être que Miss Black a quelque chose à nous dire ?

- En effet, pourquoi devons-nous ranger nos baguettes ? Je croyais que la matière s'intitulait défense contre les forces du mal.

- Oui c'est pourquoi le ministère à réétudier le principe et a finalement adopter l'étude de la théorie des incantations qui assure plus de sécurité.

- On ne fera pas de magie ? Demanda Hermione, outrée. Mais il y a bien des épreuves pratiques le jour des BUSE. Alors la première fois qu'on jettera ces types de sort sera le jour de l'examen ?

- Oui Miss Granger.

- Et comment ferions-nous pour nous défendre ? Demanda Harry.

- Pour vous défendre ? Mais qui voyons en voudrez à de jeunes gens comme vous ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, disons Lord Voldemort, s'écria Harry.

Un éclair de terreur envahit le visage de chaque élève de la classe.

- Harry a raison, nous devons apprendre à nous battre et se n'est pas en apprenant la théorie que l'on survivra, dit Jane.

- Ça suffit ! Le ministère en personne peut affirmer que Vous-savez-qui n'est pas revenu, alors cessez de faire vos intéressants, cria Ombrage décontenancé par la direction que prenait son cours.

- C'est normal puisque le ministère a été infiltré, dit Harry.

- Mr Potter, Miss Black, dit Ombrage dont la voix frôlait la colère. Venez à mon bureau.

Elle prit un parchemin puis écrivit un mot.

- Veuillez vous rendre chez votre directrice de maison, immédiatement !

- Bien madame, dit Jane entre les dents.

Jane et Harry sortirent en trombe de la classe.

- Ce n'est pas vrai qu'elle vieille harpie ! Cria Jane pour se défouler.

- Ouais ta raison. Merci de m'avoir soutenu. C'était sympa de ta part.

- Ah. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon petit frère, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi, petit ?

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as deux ans de moins que moi.

Ils rirent.

- Et bien. Que faites-vous là Mr Potter, Miss Black ? Demanda le professeur McGonagal.

- Un mot pour vous du professeur Ombrage, dit Jane.

- Entrez dans mon bureau, dit-elle en dépliant le parchemin.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et Harry et Jane se mirent devant elle, en silence. Quand elle eut finit, elle les regarda pardessus ses lunettes rondes.

- Vous savez se qui est écrit sur ce parchemin ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On s'en doute un peu, dit Jane mais le professeur n'écouta pas.

- Je sais qu'il est dur que quelqu'un vous dise sans cesse que vous avez tort mais il faut que vous preniez sur vous-même. Essayez de ne pas la provoquer, il en va pour nous tous. Le professeur Ombrage vous a donnez à tous les deux une retenue samedi à 18h. Tachez à ce que ce soit la première et la dernière. Vous pouvez sortir.

- Ben ça alors, je m'étais attendue qu'elle se mette en colère, dit Harry alors qu'ils montaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour attendre leur prochain cours. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle nous donne des conseils.

- Oui mais on est toujours collé. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous faire faire.

Un peu plus tard, à la table du déjeuner, l'ambiance était explosive.

- Vous êtes des idiots, dit Hermione, sans ménagement.

- Je t'avais dit d'être franche mais là tu dépasses les bornes, dit Jane amèrement.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne regrettes pas de t'être emporté !

- Bien sur que si, ça m'aurais épargné ma retenue. Mais dans un sens, tu n'as pas vue comment les gens nous regardaient ? Aucun nous a contredit, ni prit le partie d'Ombrage. Ça veut dire que les gens n'approuvent pas non plus les principes du ministère. Et qu'ils veulent en savoir plus sur les positions qu'Harry et moi défendons. On en revient à se que disait Reamus. La peur bloque le courage que les gens ont dans leur cœur. Mais pour combattre il faut prendre des risques sinon c'est nous abandonner au service du mal.

Plusieurs personnes avaient écouté le petit discours de Jane, et parurent satisfaits.

- Nous sommes d'accord avec Jane, dit l'un des jumeaux. Ne pas nous apprendre à nous défendre c'est comme signer notre propre mort.

- Oui mais je crois que nous devrions être plus discret, répondit Hermione.

- Oui tu as raison, dit Jane. Mais il faut faire quelque chose.

Les heures passèrent et chacun essayaient de trouver une solution - pas si évidente - pour ne pas tomber sous le pouvoir du ministère. Ils arrivèrent à leur dernier cours de la journée : les potions.

- Bien, dit le professeur Rogue. Arrivé en cinquième année, je pense que vous savez déjà tout sur cette matière. Alors passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il tapota sur l'ardoise, comme l'avait fait le professeur Ombrage quelques heures plus tôt, et les ingrédients d'une potion compliquée s'y inscrivirent.

- Commencer. Vous devriez avoir fini dans ½ heures.

Puis il s'approcha de la table où Jane était en compagnie d'Harry et Hermione.

- Je dois vous dire miss Black - il accentua sur son nom de manière méprisante - que si je vois que vous n'arrivez pas à suivre mes cours, je serais contraint de vous renvoyer de ma classe.

- Ne vous en faite pas, j'y arriverai, répondit-elle. Monsieur.

Il regarda Hermione et lui dit.

- Si je vois que vous soufflez les réponses à miss Black, miss Granger, je serais contraint de vous réservez la même chose, dit-il avec un rictus.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de son bureau d'où il ne lâcha plus des yeux Jane.

Mais Jane n'avait pas besoin des conseils d'Hermione. Elle eut finit sa potion dans les temps, et elle fut si bien réussite que Rogue se vengea sur le travail désastreux de Harry.

- Eh bien, il ne t'aime vraiment pas Rogue, dit Jane, lorsqu'ils furent sortis.

- Je te signal que toi non plus il ne t'aime pas, lui répondit Harry.

- Oui je trouve cela étrange. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Ben rien mais il déteste Sirius comme il détestait mon père. Vieille rancune. Aussi, il m'a dans la gorge depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard. Et c'est réciproque, dit-il d'un ton amère.

- Eh bien je trouve cela bien triste.

- Quoi ? Tu as de la compassion pour Rogue ? Demanda Ron, étonné.

- Oui. C'est triste un homme qui vit dans le passé, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Malgré que ce soit la première journée de cours, ils avaient une montagne de devoirs à faire et ne seraient pas couché de si tôt. Si bien qu'il restait peu de temps pour émettre leurs idées pour remédier à la situation actuelle.

Cette première semaine passa comme un éclair. Jane avait apprit énormément de chose de Poudlard grâce à Ginny et Hermione avec qui elle passait pratiquement toutes ces journées. Et avec Harry, elle avait visité tous les passages secrets du château, ainsi qu'appris à voler sur son éclair de feu, auquel elle se débrouilla plutôt bien. Il lui expliqua également toutes les règles du Quiditch, le sport préféré des sorciers. Le samedi arriva et la retenue du soir même faisait écho. Mais Harry, lors du petit déjeuné, reçut une lettre qui leur ravit le cœur.

- Hagrid veut qu'on passe le voir ce matin, dit Harry.

- Vous voulais dire le professeur Hagrid ?

- Appel le simplement Hagrid. C'est un ami, dit Hermione. Alors on y va ?

- Attend, Jane n'a rien mangé, dit Harry.

- Ça va, je n'ai pas faim. Allons-y.

Et ils partirent tous les quatre en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

- Bonjour Hagrid, dit Harry.

- Ah vous êtes venus. J'ai eu peur que vous ne veniez pas, avec tous les devoirs que l'on vous donne la première semaine. Assaillez-vous, vous boirez bien un peu de thé ?

- Oui merci, dirent en cœur les adolescents.

- Ah je suis content que l'on t'est retrouvé Jane. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je m'en veux. Je ne savais pas à l'époque que tu étais dans la maison quand elle fut détruite.

- Comment ça, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui ai été chargé de chercher Harry dans les décombres.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

- Oui enfin. Racontez-moi plutôt comment c'est passé votre première semaine de cours ? Demanda-t-il, gêné.

Ils restèrent ainsi une heure chez Hagrid à parler de tout et de rien. De retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione était restée silencieuse à rien faire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cogites comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Jane qui détourna l'attention des garçons.

Hermione se retourna et les regarda.

- D'accord, vous ne flippez pas hein ?

- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Jane.

- Eh bien j'ai repensée au fait qu'Ombrage ne nous fait pas de cours digne de ce nom. Au fait que nous n'apprenons rien du tout. Et j'ai pensé à une idée. Et si Harry devenait notre professeur ?

- Quoi ? Hermione tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Dit Harry.

- Ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, dit Jane en réfléchissant.

- Non c'est une idée absurde, se défendit Harry.

- Mais enfin Harry, réfléchit, tu es le seul à avoir tant de connaissance sur les sorts et les contre-sorts, dit Jane. Hermione m'a dit tout se que tu avais fait et…

- Oh non, la plupart du temps c'était de la chance et rien de plus. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour m'aider.

- Pas l'année dernière. Et pourtant, tu as survécu, dit Hermione calmement. Écoute Harry, je veux seulement que tu y réfléchisses. Tu peux faire ça ?

- D'accord, j'y réfléchirai. Est-ce qu'on peut continuer à travailler maintenant ?

- En fait, j'avais eu une autre idée, dit Hermione avec hésitation. Je me disais que Jane aussi pourrait nous apprendre des choses pour nous défendre.

- Je te demande pardon ? Je ne sais pratiquement pas me servie de ma baguette, je te rappelle.

- Je sais. Mais tu sais te servir de la magie sans baguette…

- Non, je t'arrête tout de suite.

- Mais pourquoi ? Reamus ma raconter tout se que tu pouvais faire rien qu'avec tes mains.

- Hermione.

Cette discussion la mettait mal à l'aise. Et elle savait pourquoi : Will. L'homme qui l'avait sauvait des Mangemorts il y a six ans, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris. Elle reprit :

- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop complexe.

- Alors tu nous prends pour des idiots, dit Ron.

- Bien sur que non Ron, c'est trop complexe pour moi, dit-elle au bord des larmes. J'ai mis des années à avoir cette puissance. Je n'arrive pas à en comprendre le sens quelques fois. Quand on se sert de la magie avec comme instrument les parties de son corps, il faut la ressentir au plus profond de soi et la laisser vous murmurer. C'est déjà complexe de la comprendre en soi même alors vous l'enseigner, c'est carrément impossible.

- Qui te la enseigné ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Peut importe, répondit-elle.

Elle ne voulait en aucun cas parler de Will.

- Très bien, je ne serais pas leur professeur si tu ne l'es pas toi non plus.

- Alors tu condamneras tes amis. Tu les priverais de leur chance rien que pour me faire du chantage ?

- Peut-être, mais tu seras autant responsable que moi.

- Très bien ! Je vais y réfléchir. Et j'en profiterai pour me renseigner à la bibliothèque s'il y a un moyen, peu complexe, de vous le transmettre.

Et elle sortie de la salle commune.

- Vous croyez que c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit qui l'empêche de le faire ou est-ce qu'elle a d'autre raison, demanda Harry.

- Moi je crois qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit sur son passé.

Le soir arriva, et la retenue aussi. Jane n'avait pas réapparut depuis leur discussion dans la salle commune. Mais elle arriva à l'heure devant le bureau d'Ombrage.

- Alors ? Chuchota Harry.

- Plus tard, dit-elle en voyant Ombrage arriver.

- Entrez et asseyez-vous, dit la voix mielleuse d'Ombrage.

Ils entrèrent et prirent une table côte à côte.

- Je vais vous faire copier des lignes. Tenez.

Elles leur tendirent deux plumes miteuses.

- Pourquoi on doit se servir de vos plumes, on peut se servir des nôtres, dit Jane, dégoutée de toucher quelque chose appartenant à cette femme.

- Vous saurez bien assez tôt.

- Et que devons-nous écrire ?

- Vous écrirez « je ne dois pas dire de mensonge », disons, le temps que ça finisse par rentrer. Allez-y.

- Vous ne nous avez pas donné d'encre ?

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Ils prirent leur plume et commencèrent à écrire. Après tout, si ce n'était que des lignes à copier… Mais ils s'aperçurent vite qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. En effet, il n'avait pas besoin d'encre, car c'est avec leur sang qu'ils écrivaient. Ils finirent par ce rendre compte que les mots qu'ils écrivaient sur le parchemin s'inscrivaient également sur le dos de leur main. Jane regarda Ombrage d'un air terrifié. Elle semblait subir une joie extrême de les voir se charcuter à chaque minute qui passe. Jane avait déjà vécu pire comme situation, mais elle ne résista pas à l'envi d'avoir le dernier mot.

Minuit passé, Ombrage se décida à arrêter leur supplice.

- Bien. Voyons voir si le message est suffisamment rentré. Mr Potter, venez ici.

Harry s'approcha prudemment de son bureau, la main en feu. Elle regarda sa main un instant et paru satisfaite.

- Très bien. Miss Black.

Jane s'approcha également. Rien dans son visage ne laisser voir la douleur intense que sa main lui faisait. Quand Ombrage regarda sa main, son visage devint rouge.

- Comment osez-vous ? Dit-elle.

- Vous nous avez demandé de ne pas dire de mensonge, madame.

Puis elle sembla se calmer.

- Bien. Cela vous fera encore un soir de retenue avec moi miss Black. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortirent de son bureau. Jane marcha vite. Harry dû courir pour la rattraper. Puis lui prit le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Rien. Lâche mon bras s'il te plaît.

Il la lâcha mais lui attrapa sa main à la volée où l'inscription était encore visible. Il était écrit.

« Voldemort est de retour »

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne pouvais supporter d'être humilier ainsi. Cette femme est un monstre.

- Tu as entendu ce que McGonagal nous a dit ? Nous ne devons pas faire de vague !

- Très bien, je te le rappellerai la prochaine fois que tu perdras ton calme devant Ombrage.

Ils se turent un instant puis prirent la route de leur salle commune où Hermione et Ron les attendaient.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait faire ?

- Euh, des lignes ! Oui, elle nous a fait copier des lignes, dit Jane qui prenait soin de cacher sa main.

Elle eut un regard avec Harry. Lui non plus ne voulait pas les inquiéter.

- Ah bah ce n'est pas si grave, dit Ron.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, puis, un à un, ils allèrent se coucher.

Jane n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'Andy depuis la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus qu'ils continuent à se parler ? Son père ne lui avait rien dit a propos d'Andy dans sa dernière. Elle était triste. Devrait-elle essayer de donner des cours à ses amis ? Et c'est sur la cogitation de cette question, qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**Coucou à tous !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plue. Comment le trouvez vous ?**

**Merci à toute vos visites ! Bien que j'aurai aimé quelque Review pour sevoir si vous aimez mon histoire...**

**J'essayerai de poster d'autre chapitre ce week end !**

**helono  
**


	6. Rdv à Prèsaulard

**Titre : **La fille de Sirius Black**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew qui sont dans ma fic les personnages principaux

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Spoiler **: cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Rendez-vous à Prés-au-lard**

Deux semaines plus tard, elle fut réveillée par des coups de bec et des hululements joyeux de Cartouche, son hibou.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Puis elle vue qu'un rouleau de parchemin était accroché à sa patte. Elle se hâta de le détacher.

- Merci, dit-elle à Cartouche en lui donnant du miam-hibou.

Puis elle ouvrit sa lettre. Il s'agissait d'Andy.

Cher Jane,

Je n'ai pu découvrir ta lettre qu'hier, car j'étais en mission pour l'ordre. Je suis heureux que tu sois dans la maison Gryffondor. Tâche tout de même de t'amuser un peu malgré la situation actuelle.

J'aimerai tellement te faire découvrir les belles choses de la vie. Te faire partager le monde aux travers de mes yeux. Peut-être un jour. Actuellement, je fais des efforts pour me consacrer à mon travail, bien que j'aie perdu de l'efficacité depuis que je suis loin de toi.

Pour ta visite à Prés-au-Lard, je serai ravi de t'y retrouver. Le temps me dure, mais c'est déjà plus rassurant de ce dire que je pourrai te voir avant noël.

Pour ce qui est de tes sentiments, tu peux prendre tout le temps qui tes nécessaires. Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi quoiqu'il arrive.

Ton père m'a dit qu'Ombrage t'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ne perd pas espoir. Évite les ennuis si tu peux, j'aimerai te retrouver entière en Octobre. Et surtout évite de lui donner une raison de te faire du mal.

Avec tout mon amour,

Andy Lupin

Jane était toute retournée. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Quel genre de personne était-ce ? Un gentleman, tout simplement. Jane se surprit à sourire et avoir envie de faire la fête. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je suis tout simplement heureuse !

- Oui ça se voit. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Comme ça.

Elles rirent. Quand elles descendirent dans la salle commune, elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Rien, pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Vous avez l'air joyeuse.

- Et alors, on n'a plus le droit ?

Ils allèrent tous ensemble petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. La bonne humeur de Jane s'était communiqué à toute la bande à part Ginny, qui faisait la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? Demanda Hermione.

- Rien, répondit-elle.

Puis elle partie. Hermione et Jane se regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée. Je vais aller lui parler, dit Jane.

Elle se leva et prit la même direction que Ginny quelques instants plus tôt. Elle scruta le couloir pour la chercher, et l'aperçut un peu plus loin.

- Ginny ! L'appela-t-elle. Attend moi !

Elle courra et la rattrapa.

- Dit moi se qui se passe.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avouer à Jane se qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Jane attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide.

- Qu'est-ce qui a entre toi et Harry ?

- Ah, on y arrive, dit-elle visiblement soulager. Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider.

- Que veux-tu dires ? Demanda Ginny, troublé par la réponse de Jane.

- De tes sentiments envers Harry.

- Quoi ? Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Arrête de faire semblant. Je t'observe depuis le trajet du Poudlard express. Quelqu'un qui regarde vraiment saurait que tu n'es pas indifférente envers Harry.

Ginny rosit légèrement.

- Alors tu voulais savoir se qu'il avait entre Harry et moi ? Et bien je vais te répondre. Il y a simplement des liens fraternels. Je le considère comme mon petit frère, lui expliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle gênée.

- Ne tant fait pas. Je suis contente que tu te sois confiée à moi. J'espère que tu continueras toujours ainsi.

Elles rirent.

- Pourquoi étais-tu de si bonne humeur ce matin ?

- Oh, pour rien.

- Jane, je viens de m'humilier devant toi. Tu pourrais au moins mentir avec plus de tact.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je… je dirais juste que je ne suis pas indifférente à un garçon, dit-elle en rougissant à son tour.

- Quoi ? Qui a réussit à traverser la muraille de ton cœur ?

- Tu exagères, je ne suis pas si renfermée.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui tu le connais, mais je n'en dirais pas plus à son sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Elles ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver. Jane savait qu'Hermione était aussi digne de confiance que Ginny. De plus, elle l'avait déjà tellement aidée qu'elle décida de lui avouer.

- Je…, commença Jane qui regarda Ginny, implorant un peu d'aide.

L'avouer une fois avait déjà était difficile, mais deux fois semblait officialiser les choses.

- Elle est amoureuse ! S'écria Ginny, surexcitée.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

- Je ne dirais pas amoureuse. En fait je n'en sais rien.

- Et on le connait ? Qui c'est ?

- Apparemment on le connait, dit Ginny. Mais elle ne veut me dire qui c'est. Ce n'est pas mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Lequel ? Dit Hermione amusée.

- Non c'est aucun de tes frères.

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de moi.

- Et lui, il t'aime ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui.

- Waouh. Ben alors, qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Tu sais, tu donnes l'impression d'être amoureuse, à te voir comme ça, dit Ginny, toute souriante.

Mais Jane ne souriait plus. Elle avait tant de chose sur le cœur. Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Elles ne comprenaient pas qu'elle aurait échangé son passé avec n'importe laquelle d'entre elle sans hésitation.

- J'ai perdu tellement d'être cher. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais m'attacher à personne. Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette douleur qui m'arrachait le cœur. J'ai souvent cru que j'allais mourir. Et vous savez se qui ma fait tenir toutes ces années ? Je voulais retrouver mes origines. Et maintenant que j'y suis arrivée, je n'ai plus aucun but. Et j'ai peur de vivre. Peur de recommencer une vie, de m'attacher à ma nouvelle famille, pour finalement tout reperdre un jour. J'ai trahi cette promesse en me liant à vous. Si j'accepte de sortir avec lui, j'ai l'impression que cela sera officiel et je ne pourrais plus faire demi-tour.

- On ne vit pas si on a toujours peur de ce qui va arriver demain. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Il faut que tu acceptes le fait que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Imagine que ce garçon que tu aimes meurt dans les jours qui suivent. Ne t'en voudras-tu pas de ne pas lui avoir avoué tes sentiments ? Ne vas-tu pas regretter de ne pas avoir passé le temps qu'il lui restait en sa compagnie ? Tout le monde part un jour. Une fois que tu as compris ça, tu pourras commencer à vivre. Que les choses soient officielles ou non, tu souffriras toujours autant. Alors pourquoi ne pas le rendre heureux ? Dit Hermione

- Et tu crois que c'est une consolation, de le rendre heureux ? Je préfère ne pas me créer trop de souvenir. Moins on connait les gens, moins on a de souvenir et moins on souffre.

- Et plus on se sent seul, acheva Ginny. N'es-tu pas heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ton père ?

- Si bien sur que je le suis. Et je sais que je vais payer l'addition un jour, dit-elle au bord des larmes. Parce qu'en retrouvant mon père, j'ai retrouvé Reamus, mon parrain. J'ai aussi fait votre connaissance à tous. Et je sais au fond de mon cœur que je n'arriverai jamais à vous oublier. Que je ne veux pas vous oubliez et ça me fait peur. Parce que c'est une partie de moi que je ne peux pas contrôler.

Elle tourna les talons et partie en courant.

- Elle qui était de si bonne humeur ce matin, on a finit par la faire pleurer, dit Ginny.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ?

- Rien, heu, un simple malentendu.

Puis elles partirent en direction de leur salle commune. En arrivant, elles aperçurent Harry et Ron qui faisaient leur devoir.

- Ah vous voilà ! Dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Jane ? Ce matin elle était de bonne humeur et là on la revoit en larme.

- Heu, ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Ginny. Ça va passer, elle n'est seulement pas dans son assiette. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Luna de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

- La bibliothèque ? Demanda Ron

- Oui tu sais l'endroit où il y a beaucoup de livres, se moqua sa sœur. À tout à l'heure.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jane descendit du dortoir des filles et se joignit aux autres dans la rédaction des devoirs en retard. Personne ne fit allusion à ses yeux rouge de Jane, ce qu'elle leur était reconnaissante. Tout d'un coup, Jane ferma sont bouquin de potion violemment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- C'est d'accord !

- Quoi ? Je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre, dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord.

- Je veux bien essayer - et je dis bien essayer - de vous enseigner mes pratiques.

Elle avait réfléchit pendant de longues heures et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait-y arriver.

- Oh c'est vrai ? Dit Hermione, surexcitée. Maintenant, tu n'as plus de raison de refuser Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je pense qu'à nous deux, on arrivera à faire de vous des sorciers compétents, blagua Harry.

Ils rirent.

- Finalement je ne veux pas d'un professeur qui s'idolâtre. On a déjà eu Lockhart et regarde où ça la mener, tout droit à St Mangouste.

- Très bien alors, maintenant, je crois qu'on devrait savoir qui veut apprendre la magie avec Jane et Harry, dit Hermione.

- Je ne comprends pas, il n'y aura pas que nous ?

- En fait je crois qu'on devrait accepter toute personne voulant apprendre à de défendre mais surtout à ce battre.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… commença Harry.

- Je crois que si au contraire. Si les gens prennent conscience que tu prends des risques pour leur apprendre à se battre, ils changeront d'avis, dit Jane. Ou tout du moins, ils commenceront à douter du ministère, et ainsi envisager que tu dirais peut-être la vérité.

- D'accord, mais pas trop de monde comme même. Comment on va trouver l'endroit adéquate pour donner des cours à une trentaine de personnes, dit Harry.

- Chaque chose en son temps, dit Hermione. Attendons de savoir combien de personne serait intéressées. Je me charge de tout, j'ai déjà mon idée sur les personnes qui serons potentiellement intéressées. Mais il faut faire attention, si cela tombe dans les oreilles d'Ombrage, on est foutue.

Les semaines passèrent et le froid commença à s'installer. La saison de Quiditch allait commencer si bien qu'ils ne purent rediscuter de l'idée d'Hermione à cause de l'entraînement d'Harry. Se qui n'empêcha pas Hermione d'organiser les choses.

Jane avait été surprise de voir que plus avancé le trimestre, plus elle arrivait à suivre les cours et sans l'aide d'Hermione. À chaque fois qu'elle avait du temps libre - c'est-à-dire quand elle n'était pas en retenue chez Ombrage – elle se plongeait dans les anciens ouvrages d'Hermione afin de connaitre un maximum de sort, d'incantation et de sortilège.

Mi-octobre arriva, et la sortie au Prés-au-Lard aussi. Jane attendait cette journée avec impatience. Ils s'étaient échangé d'autre lettres depuis, et à chaque fois, celle d'Andy était enflammé.

- Bon j'ai tout organisé, s'écria Hermione.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, totalement déserte, et il était près de minuit. C'était la veille de la sortie au village de Prés-au-lard.

- Demain - c'est-à-dire dans quelques heures - j'ai donné rendez-vous aux autres à la tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard. C'est un peu miteux mais on y sera tranquille.

Jane sentie la panique lui monter.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas venir, informa Jane. J'avais déjà prévue ma journée.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton entendu.

- Oui.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'a l'amener avec toi, peut-être qu'il intégrera le groupe…

- Ça ne va pas être possible. De toute façon, je ne vous servirai pas à grand-chose. Vous connaissez mieux que moi les arguments qu'il faudra employer. Et puis, je vous le rappelle, je suis la fille d'un assassin. Ma voix n'a pas de valeur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tout le monde ne pense pas cela. Mais si tu ne peux vraiment pas venir alors tant pis, on fera avec.

- Merci.

Sur ce, ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Jane se réveilla de bonne heure. N'arrivant plus à se rendormir, elle décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. En arrivant, elle aperçut Ginny qui était déjà là.

- Bonjour ! T'es matinal, dit Jane.

- Oui toi aussi.

Puis elle baissa la voix.

- Alors, c'est du sérieux ce qu'Hermione ma racontée ? Toi et Harry vous allez vraiment nous servir de professeur ? Tu vas nous dire ce que tu va nous faire étudier ?

- Oui enfin, c'est surtout Harry qui va faire le plus gros du travail dans ces cours. Mais moi je ne serais pas à la réunion de tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- J'avais… déjà organisé ma journée. Mais ne tant fait pas, je suis très bien représentée.

Jane sourit. Ginny se doutait bien que le garçon dont elle était amoureuse en était la cause, mais elle se garda bien de lui souligner.

Peu de temps après, les filles furent rejointes par Hermione, suivi d'Harry et Ron.

Elles attendirent que les derniers arrivants finissent leur petit déjeuné puis ils partirent tous ensemble au village.

- Je leur ai donné rendez-vous à 10h, on devrait commencer à y aller, histoire d'être prêt.

- Bon et bien, à ce soir ! Bonne chance avec les enfants, rigola-t-elle.

Puis elle partie de son côté. Jane ne savait pas à quelle heure arriverait Andy, mais elle lui avait réservé toute sa journée.

Alors qu'elle regardait les vitrines de farce et attrape et de confiserie, elle l'aperçut au loin, la démarche lourde et majestueuse. Le voir ainsi, la chamboula. Son cœur battait la chamade, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à respirer. Qu'était-ce ce sentiment ? De l'amour ? Soudain elle n'eut plus aucun doute, elle savait qu'elle l'aimé. Elle commença à courir dans sa direction et Andy l'accueilli les bras ouverts. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin vers lui, il l'enveloppa de ses bras puissants et la fit tournoyer dans les airs dans une étreinte infinie. Elle aurait aimé rester là indéfiniment tant son corps chaud la protéger. Pour ne pas briser ce lien si fort, ils se tinrent la main et commencèrent à marcher sans destination aucune.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Andrew dans un sourire. Ça se passe bien les cours ?

- Oui ça va. A part les cours de DCFM, c'est assez intéressant. Et toi ?

- Bien mieux maintenant.

Jane rougit.

- Ton père ma chargé d'un bonjour pour toi.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il tourne en rond comme un lion dans sa cage mais sinon, il va bien.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il déteste cette maison.

- Oui mais elle est un quartier général des plus sûr pour l'ordre.

Ils continuèrent de marcher main dans la main. Ils étaient réunies et rien d'autre ne semblé les toucher. Une apocalypse pourrait apparaitre qu'ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Mais soudain, un malaise submergea Jane. Et ce petit retour à la réalité lui fit perdre confiance en elle-même. Elle n'osait pas regarder Andy en face. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Quand avait-elle décidé de changer d'avis ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Qu'arriverait-il si elle le perdait lui aussi ? Que deviendrait-elle sans lui si elle commençait à s'abandonner à cette relation si tentante ?

Une pluie froide commença à tomber fortement.

Andy perçut le désarroi soudain de Jane malgré la pluie qu'il semblait à peine remarquer. Elle avait changé de comportement en quelques secondes. Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Jane, que ce passe t-il ?

- Andy, je… je suis très heureuse de t'avoir revu mais… je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour lâcher sa main si douce, et partie en courant sans le regarder.

Andy ne comprit pas sa réaction si soudaine. Pendant un instant, tout était si merveilleux. Il semblait qu'un tout nouveau chemin venait de ce tracé juste pour eux deux quand tout d'un coup, tout avait viré au cauchemar.

Du côté de la tête de Sanglier, Hermione regardait par la fenêtre et aperçut Jane et Andy main dans la main. Elle se doutait un peu qu'Andy soit l'amoureux de Jane. En même temps, ce ne pouvait-être quelqu'un de Poudlard car sinon, elle l'aurait remarqué. D'un signe de tête, elle montra à Ginny la scène qui se déroulait au dehors.

- Andrew ? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas que les garçons l'entende. Mais oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser ? Peut être parce qu'il est un peu vieux.

- Ils n'ont que cinq ans d'écart, ce n'est pas une grande différence, dit Hermione qui regardait la scène avec attention.

Mais tout d'un coup, la pluie commença à s'abattre et elles virent Jane partir en courant. Se doutant bien que se n'était pas la pluie qui fit fuir Jane, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et se demandèrent se qui pouvait bien se passer.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, sans explication. Il faut qu'on aide Jane sinon elle n'arrivera jamais à sortir de son passé.

Sur ce, elle se leva d'un bon et sortit à tout allure sous le regard stupéfaits d'Harry et Ron. Bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage, Hermione s'aperçut qu'Andrew n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré les rafales de pluie, sans doute sous le choc et perdu dans la tristesse de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Bonjour Andrew.

Il sursauta.

- Salut Hermione, dit-il dans un mi-sourire.

- Écoute j'ai à te parler. Voilà, je sais se qui se passe entre toi et Jane. Pourtant elle a fait ce qu'elle a put pour nous le cacher mais je vous ai vue tout à l'heure.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Elle ne veut pas de moi, les choses sont claires au moins.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu abandonnes ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux la forcer à m'aimer.

- Elle t'aime Andrew, je le sais. Il y a quelques semaines, quand elle nous a avouait, à Ginny et à moi, que quelqu'un l'aimait, elle nous a dit qu'elle l'aimait en retour mais que c'était compliqué. Elle a peur. Elle est même carrément effrayée. Elle a perdu déjà tellement d'être cher qu'elle ne veut plus souffrir. Et pour elle, t'avouer qu'elle t'aime c'est s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle est attachée à quelqu'un qu'elle perdra un jour. Toutes ces choses qu'elle nous a dites prouvent qu'elle tient énormément à toi et qu'elle se refuse de s'avouer. Alors maintenant, c'est à toi de la convaincre qu'une vie seule à avoir peur de l'avenir ne vaut pas une vie à deux remplies de bonheur.

Andy écouta attentivement les paroles d'Hermione et fut finalement convaincu.

- Dire que je me fais expliquer la vie par une fille de quinze ans, rigola-t-il. Merci Hermione.

- Parfois il faut savoir prendre sans juger, dit-elle souriante, heureuse d'avoir put l'aider.

Il courut dans la direction que Jane avait prise quelques instants plus tôt, c'est-à-dire, le château de Poudlard.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Encore un chapitre de poster !**

**Est-ce qu'il vous à plu ?  
**

**Je vais peut-être en poster un encore ce soir, enfin on verra si j'ai le temps...****:-)**

**helono****  
**


	7. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

**Titre : La fille de Sirius Black****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew ;)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Spoiler : cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 7**

**Gryffondor contre Serpentard**

La pluie était de plus en plus violente et le ciel grondait. Andy courrait encore à la recherche de Jane qui semblait s'être volatilisée. Tout d'un coup, il l'aperçut. Elle se tenait là, à genoux, dans le sol boueux du terrain de Quiditch, immobile. Andy s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu marcher normalement car la tempête qui régnait engloutissait le moindre son. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il s'accroupie de même qu'elle et posa son manteau sur ses épaules trempées. Jane, qui s'était aperçut de sa présence, ne tourna pas la tête.

- Et si on rentrait à l'intérieur ? Cria Andy pour se faire entendre au travers des bourrasques.

Elle ne répondit pas. Andy la regarda de plus près et vit qu'elle pleurait. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et partie en direction des vestiaires des équipes de Quiditch. Une fois entré, il la déposa sur un banc et s'accroupi devant elle.

- Jane, chuchota-t-il en passant sa main sur sa joue pour lui essuyer ses larmes. De quoi as-tu si peur ? Je serais toujours là pour toi, j'espère que tu le sais.

- Tu ne peux pas me le promettre.

À ces mots, Andy compris qu'Hermione avait raison.

- Personne sur Terre ne connait son destin. Personne sait se qui se passera demain. Jane, je t'aime et je ne veux faire que ton bonheur. Je ne pense même pas à l'avenir car quand je suis avec toi, tout ce qui compte c'est toi. Et quand bien même j'y pense, dans mes moments de solitude, je suis tellement amoureux que je ne nous vois que tous les deux, heureux pour le restant de nos jours.

Les mots d'Andy l'avaient énormément touché. Une part d'elle savait qu'il avait raison puisqu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais une autre part d'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ses souffrances.

- Mais tu sais comme moi que le monde auquel nous vivons n'a rien d'utopique.

- Ce monde n'est ni rose ni noir. À nous de nous accommoder et de le rendre meilleur quand il est noir. Je sais que nous pouvons le faire. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ton passé, car il fait partie de toi. Mais il ne doit pas t'empêcher d'avancer dans la vie. Ensemble, nous surmonterons les obstacles. Et surtout nous serons heureux, j'en suis sûr.

Les yeux rougis par ses larmes, Jane regarda Andy. Elle passa une main dans ces cheveux courts, puis caressa son visage. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Jane. Elle approcha son visage du sien de façon hésitante. Andy posa alors ses mains sur son visage et l'attira vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, puis s'entremêlèrent. Elle frissonna. Puis recommencèrent de façon plus confiante. Ils s'enlacèrent alors dans une étreinte tendre et sereine. Malgré la chaleur de son corps, Jane commença à claquer des dents.

- Tu es trempé. Tu vas prendre froid, lui dit Andy en lui frottant ses bras glacés.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui claque des dents à me casser la mâchoire, dit-il en riant.

Ils sortirent et prirent la direction du château. La pluie avait cessé mais les élèves, qui visitaient Près-au-lard, étaient tous rentré à cause de la tempête. Une fois arrivés dans le hall du château, Andy jeta un sortilège qui lui sécha ses vêtements, ainsi que les siens.

- Merci.

Et ils restèrent là, un moment, à se regarder.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, étaient aussi revenu au château. En compagnie de Ginny et Luna, ils partirent en direction de la salle commune pour aller déjeuner quand Luna s'écria.

- Tiens mais ce n'est pas Jane là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione et Ginny, qui regardaient dans la direction que Luna indiquait, devinrent pâles. Elles se regardèrent.

- Oui, qui est-ce qui est avec elle ? Oh, mais c'est Andrew ! s'écria Ron qui partit dans leur direction en compagnie d'Harry. Pourquoi ils se tiennent la main ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait les déranger, dit soudain Hermione.

- Ne soit pas idiote, répondit Ron. Eh salut Andy !

Andrew et Jane se retournèrent. Jane paraissait mal à l'aise et rosit légèrement.

- Bonjour ! Dit Andrew à tout le petit groupe. Comment allez-vous ?

Hermione et Ginny paraissaient aussi mal à l'aise que Jane par le manque de tact des garçons.

- Bon et bien on aller justement déjeuné, dit Ginny. À bientôt Andrew.

Et elle tira son frère de force pour qu'il puisse avancer, restant sourde à ses protestations. Harry regarda Hermione d'un air perplexe se demandant bien se qui ce passer, puis décida de les suivre.

- Il faut que je parte moi aussi, dit Andrew.

- Déjà ? Je croyais que tu pouvais rester toute la journée.

- Il y a eu un changement de programme, mon frère a besoin de mon aide.

- Fais attention à toi surtout. Et merci d'être venu.

- Je te le promets. Et je me félicite d'être venu, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- On n'a pas très bien profité de Près-au-Lard avec tout ça. Tu pourras revenir pour la prochaine sortie ? Il en a une quelques jours avant les vacances de noël.

- Oui, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et lui déposa un doux baisé sur les lèvres sous le regard ébahi d'Harry et Ron qui ne purent s'empêcher de regarder.

- Je t'aime, dit-il.

Puis il s'en alla, la laissant seule dans le hall. Jane regarda sa silhouette disparaitre dans le brouillard. Puis elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient devant les portes de la grande salle.

Personne ne lui posa de questions indiscrètes bien que Jane savaient qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Elle décida donc de prendre les devant en changeant de sujet.

- Alors, dit elle doucement, vous avez réussit à réunir du monde ?

- Oui, on doit bien être une vingtaine, dit Hermione ravit.

- Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous dénonce ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait signer tous le monde qui souhaiter entrer dans le groupe.

Elle lui montra la liste.

- Ensuite j'ai jeté un sort sur la liste et si quelqu'un nous dénonce, il s'en souviendra un bon bout de temps.

Elles rirent.

- Reste maintenant le local. Il faut un endroit assez grand et secret pour ne pas que l'on nous trouve, dit Jane. Vous n'avez aucune idée d'un tel endroit, vous qui êtes ici depuis toutes ces années ?

Ils firent non de la tête.

- Bon chacun va alors penser à plusieurs endroits pendant cette semaine. On fera le point samedi, dit Harry.

- N'oublie pas que tu a ton match de Quiditch contre Serpentard samedi, lui rappela Ron.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Tant pis, on fera avec.

Les jours passèrent. Un soir dans la salle commune, ils faisaient leur devoir. Ron ne cessait de regarder Jane. L'intéressée qui faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, finit par craquer. Elle eut un long soupir, ce qui attira l'attention des autres.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien du tout, répondit Ron, faisant semblant d'être surpris.

- Alors arrête de me fixer, ça en devient gênant.

- Je… bon d'accord, en fait, je voulais savoir si tu sortais avec Andy ?

Jane, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, sourit.

- Ron, tu es pire qu'un enfant, dit Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas que soit tes affaires, lui répondit gentiment Jane.

- Mais il est vieux ! Se défendit Ron

- On n'a que 5 ans d'écart !

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Ron, s'écria Hermione. Est-ce que tu vas te taire. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Laisse-les vivre leur vie.

Le lendemain matin, ils découvrirent que le ministère avait fait passer plusieurs décrets pendant la nuit, concernant Poudlard. Le professeur Ombrage avait été nommé, grande inquisitrice de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Jane

- Ça veut dire que le ministère contrôle en partie l'école, dit Hermione. Les choses vont changer ici.

Hermione avait raison. L'après-midi même, Ombrage, par sont nouveau statut, mit en place plusieurs décrets.

_« Interdiction formelle de faire de la magie dans les couloires »_

_« Interdiction de former des associations d'élèves de plus de trois personnes. Sinon, demander la permission à la grande inquisitrice »_

_« Interdiction des produits Weasley »_

Et bien d'autre encore.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jane se regardèrent.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant ? Demanda Ron.

- Moins fort Ron ! Non je ne pense pas mais elle veut étouffer toute rébellion dans l'œuf, c'est évident, dit Hermione.

- Vous vous rendez-compte que ça touche aussi le Quiditch. Dit Harry. Et trois jours avant le premier match en plus.

Le lendemain soir, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jane étaient seul dans la salle commune. Ils terminaient leur devoir.

- Sirius ? S'exclama Harry, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je… j'ai cru voir Sirius dans les flammes.

- Hein ? Dit Ron.

- Papa ! S'exclama Jane. Que fais-tu ici ?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la cheminé, ébahi.

- Bonjour, vous allez bien ? Dit la tête de Sirius à travers les flammes.

- Oui, répondirent-il.

- Alors, vous êtes en train de monter un groupe en secret ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils eurent tous des visages affolés.

- Comment sais-tu ? Demanda Harry.

- La tête de Sanglier n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour se genre de petite réunion.

- C'est mieux que les trois balais ! C'est toujours bourré de monde là-bas.

- Ne crois pas ça. Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre Hermione.

- Qui nous a entendus ? Demanda Harry.

- Mondingus bien sur, la grand-mère.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi était-il déguisé ?

- Ding était en mission pour l'ordre et comme il est interdit de séjour à la tête de Sanglier, il a dû se servir d'un petit déguisement.

- Et tu es venu pour nous dissuader ?

- Oh non, je suis bien content que vous preniez les choses en mains. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de ta mère Ron. Elle m'a chargé d'un message. Je cite : « Je ne veux pas que tu t'investisses dans un groupe qui ne respectant pas les règles de l'école, c'est trop dangereux ».

- Quoi ?

- Ne tant prend pas au messager ! Dit Sirius en riant. Dit moi Jane, pourquoi tu ne veux pas en faire partie ? Ding m'a dit que tu n'étais pas à la réunion.

- J'avais d'autre projet ce jour l^, dit-elle en rougissant. Mais je fais bien sur partie du groupe.

- Elle va même être notre professeur, dit fièrement Hermione.

- J'ai dit que j'essaierais.

- Je suis fière de toi Jane. Mais faite tout de même attention. Je… attends, il y a un problème…je…

Tout d'un coup, une grosse main dodu était apparut dans la cheminé, ouvrant et fermant ses doigts.

- Papa ! S'écria Jane.

Ils restèrent immobiles de stupeur.

Le lendemain, Angélina Johnson, le capitaine des Gryffondor, sauta sur Harry alors qu'il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuné avec Ron, Hermione, Jane et Ginny.

- Tout est arrangé, on peut garder l'équipe de Quiditch. Alors ce soir, entrainement à 18h. Et je ne veux aucun absent !

Puis elle s'en alla.

- Elle n'a pas l'air commode, dit Jane.

Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Le fait de ne pas savoir se qui s'était passé la rendait malheureuse.

Tout d'un coup, des centaines de hululement s'entendirent. Par reflexe, tout le monde leva la tête.

- Ah voilà le courrier, s'exclama Hermione.

Tout d'un coup, Jane entendit un bruit sourd à côté d'elle. Trop distraite par ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, Jane n'avait pas vue que Cartouche était sur la table, une patte en l'air pour qu'elle puisse le décharger de son fardeau. Il lui mordilla donc le doigt. Elle prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'Andy.

_Ma chère Jane,_

_Je dois tout d'abord te rassurer, ton père va très bien. Quelqu'un surveille les cheminées de Poudlard, je pense qu'il s'agit de votre nouveau professeur. Par conséquent, Sirius ne prendra plus le risque de communiquer par cette voie. Il est d'humeur massacrante depuis hier soir, il n'aime pas te savoir loin de lui où des risques énormes pèsent sur toi._

_Mon non plus d'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer._

_Tu me manques à chaque seconde qui passe. Comme j'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps auprès de toi, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vue. Ne pas te voir, ne pas te toucher, chaque jour est un défi. Aussi, je m'abandonne à mon travail pour l'ordre. J'essaye d'être utile le plus longtemps possible pour m'occuper l'esprit, car quand je pense à toi, plus rien ne compte. Je t'aime tellement._

_J'ai entendu dire pas ton père, que toi et tes amis allaient former un groupe de défense. Je t'en pris, fait bien attention à toi. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre de laisser tomber, de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie. Je sais trop se que tu dois ressentir._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Je t'aime_

_Andy Lupin_

- Papa va bien, dit-elle aux autres.

- Il t'a écrit ? Demanda Hermione, rassurée.

- Oui, enfin… c'est une lettre d'Andy, dit-elle en prenant soin de ne regarder personne, les joues rouges.

Le jour du premier match de Quiditch était enfin arrivé. Harry, trop stressé par ce premier match, n'arrivait à rien avaler.

- Allez Harry, Fred, Georges, tout le monde au vestiaire. J'ai quelques trucs de dernière minute à vous dire, s'écria Angelina Johnson.

Les trois garçons se levèrent et la suivirent hors de la grande salle.

- Bon, moi aussi je dois y aller.

Jane s'était encore arrangée pour avoir une retenue avec le professeur Ombrage.

- Vous me raconterez.

- À plus tard Jane, s'écria Ginny, compatissante.

Jane ne leur avait toujours pas dit en quoi consistaient les retenues avec Ombrage. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, si ce n'est qu'ombrage la faisait souffrir le plus possible car Jane s'entêtait à écrire toujours la même chose. Alors à chaque fin de retenue, si Jane s'évertuait à écrire « Voldemort est de retour » elle lui faisait subir un sortilège qui lui faisait atrocement mal dans tout le corps et lui coupait le souffle. Jane ne connaissait pas ce sortilège. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il était illégal de le pratiquer : c'était le sortilège impardonnable Doloris.

C'est avec la tête haute - sachant ce qui lui attendait - qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage. Arrivé à celui-ci, Ombrage lui dit de rentrer et de s'installer.

- Bien, vous savez ce que vous avait à faire, dit-elle en lui donnant une plume. Aujourd'hui c'est Mr Rusard qui s'occupera de surveiller votre retenu.

Puis elle s'en alla. Jane se doutait bien qu'elle allait se rendre au match de Quiditch. Elle-même aurait tout donné pour y assister, elle qui n'en avait jamais vue. Mais sachant que le vieux concierge était un Craquemol, elle n'avait rien à craindre pour se qui était de sa punition supplémentaire.

Elle commença à écrire. Le premier mot qu'elle écrie sur le parchemin, suffit à rouvrir la plaît. Elle continua comme même, sans laisser voir le moindre signe de faiblesse. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle parvenait à entendre les commentaires du match. Elle était ravie. Au moins, elle savait se qu'il se passait sur le terrain.

« On est à trente à zéro en faveur des Gryffondor »dit la voix dans le mégaphone qui ressemblait à un ami des jumeaux

Et Jane continuait d'écrire, et d'écrire, et d'écrire « Voldemort est de retour » qui se gravait inlassablement dans sa chair. Sa plaît s'était mise à saigner.

« Cinquante à quarante en faveur de Gryffondor »

Puis elle se mit à penser à Andrew et à sa dernière lettre. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Oui, elle l'aimait si intensément maintenant, qu'elle souffrirait si elle devait être à tout jamais loin de lui. Quand cette évidence lui était-elle apparut ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais elle qui ne voulait pas souffrir en refusant de le connaitre, elle souffrait maintenant d'être loin de lui.

« Gryffondor et Serpentard sont maintenant à égalité. Tout dépend maintenant des attrapeurs ! »

La douleur commencé à être insoutenable. Sa main saignée comme jamais. Elle enroula un mouchoir sur sa plaie afin de stopper la petite hémorragie mais rien n'y faisait. Ses yeux commencèrent à voir trouble, sa bouche était pâteuse. Et puis soudain, elle perdit connaissance.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, elle était à l'infirmerie. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut de nombreuses têtes qui la regardaient. Elle se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jane.

- Tu es à l'infirmerie, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Demanda Hermione, en larme. Pourquoi la laissais-tu s'acharner sur toi ainsi ?

- Je suis désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle est le dernier mot.

- Tu es tellement têtue ! Ça aurait put être grave.

- Alors ce match ? Demanda Jane pour changer de sujet.

- On a gagné, dit Harry.

- C'est super félicitation ! Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

- Harry et Georges se sont battus à la moldu avec Malfoy. Aussi, Ombrage les a interdit de Quiditch et Fred avec alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

- Quoi ? Mais elle n'a pas le droit ! Dit Jane.

- Attend, se n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai rein fait. Si les autres ne m'avait pas retenue j'y serai allé aussi.

- Et vous trouver ça intelligent !

Soudain il fut interrompu par Andrew, qui arriva dans l'infirmerie, blanc comme un linge.

- Jane, est-ce que ça va ?

- Andrew ?

- Salut Andrew, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Fred en lui serrant la main.

- Je suis venue voir Jane, lui dit Andrew qui reporta son attention sur elle.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, dit Hermione. À plus tard Jane.

- Andrew, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Jane, j'ai eu si peur. Hermione m'a envoyait un hibou. J'ai transplané dès que j'ai su.

- Andrew se n'est vraiment pas grave. Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois là, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Jane…

Et il l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Explique-moi se qui se passe !

- Eh bien j'ai beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme en présence d'Ombrage. Alors elle me donne des retenues où elle me fait copier des lignes.

- Tu ne vas pas le faire croire que c'est copier des lignes qui t'as envoyé à l'infirmerie ! Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Eh bien si. Parce qu'elle ma fait utiliser une encre spéciale. Mon sang.

Elle lui montra sa main gauche sur laquelle était gravé « Voldemort est de retour »

- C'est elle qui t'as demandé d'écrire ces mots ?

- Non. La encore, je ne voulais pas qu'elle est le dernier mot. Elle m'avait dit d'écrire « je ne doit pas dire de mensonge ». Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, sur un sujet qui lui est légèrement sensible, dit-elle en évitant bien de lui dire qu'Ombrage l'a violentée.

- Jane, dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Ça t'amuse de souffrir et de me voir souffrir par la même occasion ?

Il lui prit sa main charcuté et lui déposa un doux baisé.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais en sécurité ici…

Le voir ainsi déchira le cœur de Jane.

- Andy, je t'en pris, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Je veux seulement être auprès de toi. Pour toujours.

Il la regarda un instant. Puis sourit. Il avait tant rêvé qu'un jour elle lui dise ses mots là.

- Oui, pour toujours.

Puis Andy dû partir. Sirius voulait avoir des nouvelles de Jane le plus rapidement possible. Aussi, il ne put rester longtemps.

Jane étaie heureuse d'avoir put lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui. Bien qu'elle ait aimé lui dire « je t'aime », ces mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

* * *

**Voilà encore un chapitre de poster ! **

**Le prochain vendredi !**

**helono  
**


	8. L'étrange vision

**Titre : La fille de Sirius Black****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew ;)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Spoiler : cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 8**

**L'étrange vision**

Angélina Johnson était dans tous ses états. D'un part elle était contente qu'il eu gagné ce match contre Serpentard, mais d'autre part, elle était furieuse qu'Harry, Fred et Georges se soient fait exclure de l'équipe.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un nouvel attrapeur et deux batteurs à former pour le prochain match contre Serdaigle.

Harry, quant-à lui, avait désormais plus de temps à consacrer à ses devoirs. Mais ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé, c'était un endroit pour pouvoir apprendre la magie aux autres.

- Bon sang, il doit bien y avoir un endroit où l'on pourrait s'entraîner, dit Harry un jour où il réfléchissait seul dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il était près de minuit et Harry finissait juste son devoir pour McGonagal sur la métamorphose d'une souris en armoire à poupée, quand il entendit un Crac sonore.

- Monsieur Harry Potter ! Couina une voix.

- Dobby ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure ?

- Je vous ai entendu parler tout seul monsieur.

- Et ?

- Et je sais où vous pouvez trouver l'endroit dont vous cherchez. Elle se trouve au septième étage, monsieur, près de la statue. Passer trois fois devant avec en tête se que vous désirez le plus et alors une porte apparaitra. Elle s'appelle la salle va-et-vient.

- Tu es sur Dobby ? Rayonna Harry.

- Oui monsieur.

- Tu es formidable.

Le lendemain matin, il raconta se que Dobby lui avait dit la nuit précédente et tout le petit groupe en fut ravi.

- Il faut faire circuler le message mais surtout soyez vigilent, leur dit Hermione. Donnez leur rendez-vous demain soir vers sept heures et demie du soir. Une heure et demi de cours pour commencer ça sera suffisant, on avisera ensuite.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle va-et-vient également appelé par les jumeaux la salle sur demande.

- Bon, ils sont tous arrivé ? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

- Euh… oui. Il ne manque personne, répondit Hermione après avoir compté.

- Bien, rassemblez-vous au centre de la pièce. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes ici parce que vous voulez apprendre à vous défendre mais aussi à vous battre ! Et c'est que l'on va essayer de faire Jane et moi. Mais le premier qui nous manque de respect se verra exclue sur le champ sans retour possible. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva. Jane était reconnaissant envers Harry de ce qu'il venait de faire, parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait fait plus pour elle que pour lui.

Une main se leva dans le groupe qui était rassemblé devant Harry et Jane.

- Peut-on savoir ce que Jane va nous apprendre ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle en sache plus que moi dans les sorts et contre-sort, dit un certain Zasharias Smith.

- Tu as raison. Et c'est pour ça que je vais suivre les cours d'Harry avec la même attention que la votre. Je suis largement moins compétente que vous tous dans ce domaine. Mais il y a un autre où personne ne peut m'exceller. Tout du moins dans cette pièce. On l'appel la magie sensorielle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Parvati Patil.

- C'est la capacité de se servir de la magie avec pour instrument les parties de son corps. En d'autre terme, on utile pas sa baguette mais ses mains.

- C'est impossible ! Seul les plus grands sorciers savent l'exercer.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur. Mais je puis vous dire, que chacun de vous en êtes capable. Il suffit de le vouloir au font de nous même.

- Tu peux nous le prouver ?

- Tu vas prendre mon poing dans la figure Zacharias si tu continue à l'embêter, dit Ginny.

- Arrête Ginny. Il veut une démonstration, il l'aura.

Jane écarta les bras de chaque côté de son corps, horizontalement au sol. Puis, les doigts écartés, elle rapprocha ses deux mains, comme pour emprisonner quelque chose d'invisible, sans les toucher entre elle. Très concentré, Jane poussa alors ses deux mains en avant et un éclair argenté jaillit alors de la paume de ses mains qui l'envoya détruire l'étagère en face.

Il y eu un Waouh qui parcourra le groupe.

- Ce n'est pas aussi efficace qu'une baguette, tu mais beaucoup de temps pour le faire.

- C'était simplement pour vous montrer la technique. Bien sur, dans un combat, il faut bouger plus vite. Mais vous devez savoir que cette technique que je vais essayer de vous apprendre et juste une roue de secours. Ne vous en servez qu'en ultime recours, si vous ne pouvez plus faire autrement. Vous avez une baguette, c'est pour vous en servir. Vous devez savoir que très peu d'entre vous arrivons à un résultat concret. Je ne vous oblige donc pas à l'apprendre si vous n'en avait pas envie.

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'on doit s'en servir en ultime recours ?

- Parce qu'utiliser la magie sensorielle c'est utiliser une magie très concentré qui est en vous. Autrement dit, vous vous viderez deux fois plus vite de vos forces. Maintenant, je laisse la parole à Harry.

- Ok. Jane et moi allons mettre tout notre effort pour vous transmettre ce que nous savons, alors faites-en autant.

- Je pense que l'on devrait trouver un nom pour notre groupe, pour pouvoir en parler librement à l'extérieur, proposa Hermione.

- Oui d'accord, quelqu'un a une idée.

- « Lutte contre Ombrage » proposa Colin Crivey

- « Association de défense » ? Proposa Cho Chang. On pourrait le raccourcir et dire AD.

- Je suis d'accord pour AD mais plutôt pour qu'il signifie « Armée de Dumbledore ». N'est-ce pas ce que craint le plus le ministère de la magie ? Dit Ginny, d'un ton amusé.

- J'aime beaucoup l'idée de Ginny, dit Jane.

- Oui moi aussi, dit Hermione.

- Bon c'est d'accord, on s'appellera l'AD, dit Harry. Alors j'aimerai commencer par vous apprendre le sortilège de désarment.

- Oh je t'en pris, ce n'est pas se qu'il va nous servir contre tu-sais-qui.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie l'été dernier.

Personne ne pipa mot. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

- Cesse de l'interrompre Zacharias ! S'écria Ginny.

- Alors vous vous mettez deux par deux et vous essayez de lancer un sortilège de désarmement à votre partenaire. Allez-y.

Tout le monde prirent place deux par deux. Jane et Harry firent équipe.

- Regarde bien comment je fais, lui dit Harry.

Il tournoya sa baguette magique puis lança « Experiamus ». Jane se retrouva sans baguette.

- Waouh, c'est cool, dit Jane, impressionné..

- À toi maintenant, lui fit Harry.

Ils s'entrainèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure et demie.

Les membres de l'AD aimaient beaucoup les cours qu'ils faisaient avec Harry et Jane. Il y eut encore de nombreux cours après celui-ci et tous étaient enchantés.

Arriva ensuite la deuxième sortie à Près-au-lard. Harry, Ron et Hermione proposèrent bien évidement à Jane de les accompagner au village, mais Jane avait encore une fois prévu autre chose. D'un sourire entendue avec Hermione, elle partie de son côté rejoindre Andrew. Bien que la dernière fois ils n'avaient pu visiter le village, cette fois-ci, ils ne loupèrent aucun marchand. Bien qu'Andrew connaisse déjà tout, il prenait plaisir à voir le visage rayonnant et curieux de Jane à chaque petite chose qui l'intéressait. Andrew était heureux de pouvoir lui servir de guide tout en profitant de ces instants avec elle. Et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils marchèrent sur les routes enneigées. Vers midi, ils allèrent aux Trois Balai, et partagèrent une bonne bièraubeurre qui les réchauffa.

Un matin, trois jours avant les vacances, Hermione et Jane se retrouvèrent toute seule à la table du petit déjeuné.

- Où sont Harry et Ron ? Demanda Jane.

Puis elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Ainsi que Ginny, Fred et Georges ?

Hermione aussi paraissait inquiète.

- Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce qui a bien put se passer pour que les Weasley et Harry partent en plein milieu de la nuit ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'est exactement la question que je me posais Miss Granger, dit Ombrage qui était apparue derrière les jeunes filles. Vous n'aurez pas une idée miss Black ?

- Non, madame.

- Mmmh c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous viendrais me voir dans mon bureau tout à l'heure miss Black. Peut-être serez-vous plus coopérative, dit-elle d'une voix insupportable à l'écoute.

- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Si Ombrage veut découvrir ce qui c'est passé, il va falloir faire très attention, dit Hermione.

Puis, tout d'un coup, elles virent Cartouche arriver, une enveloppe soigneusement accrochée à sa patte.

- Oh non, fit Jane. Je reconnais le parchemin d'Andrew.

- Et alors ?

- Alors si Ombrage voit que je viens de recevoir du courrier, elle ne mettra pas longtemps à savoir que c'est des nouvelles des Weasley. Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas exigé de me voir immédiatement dans son bureau.

Hermione qui comprit le raisonnement de Jane, l'attrapa par la manche et se ruèrent dehors.

Quand elles furent seules, Jane ouvrit la lettre.

_Ma chère Jane,_

_Ne sois pas inquiète de voir que les Weasley et Harry ne sont pas à Poudlard ce matin. Ils sont en sécurité au quartier général. Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible cette nuit. En effet, Mrs Weasley a été attaqué par un serpent au ministère alors qu'il travaillait pour l'ordre ce soir là. Nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles à son sujet, mais il est gravement blessé. Si Harry n'avait pas prévenue à temps, Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Je ne sais trop d'ailleurs comment cela c'est produit. Il a eu une étrange vision du père de Ron. Nous ne savons pas non plus si Arthur fera les frais d'une enquête au ministère. Enfin bref, l'inquiétude est à son comble._

_Je n'aime pas écrire de mauvaises nouvelle, et cette lettre là change bien de toutes les autres que je t'ai écrits durant ce début d'année._

_Dumbledore dit qu'Hermione et toi devaient rester à Poudlard jusqu' à la fin officiel des cours. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois déjà là, mais nous comptons sur vous deux pour ne pas faire savoir à Ombrage que vous savez se qui se passe. Il en va de notre sécurité à tous._

_Prend bien soin de toi ma cher Jane._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Andy Lupin_

- Comment ça grâce à Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir là-dedans ? Demanda Jane.

- Aucune idée, inquiète.

Hermione et Jane rentrèrent au château et prit la direction de la salle commune. Mais avant d'y arriver, elles furent interceptées par Ombrage.

- Miss Black, voudriez-vous bien avoir l'obligeance de me suivre, dit elle.

Jane, qui avait toujours la lettre d'Andy dans les mains, attendit qu'Ombrage tourne les talons pour la mettre de force dans les mains d'Hermione. Celle-ci, en voyant la lettre, la fourra sans ménagement dans l'une de ses poches puis rentra dans la salle commune.

Jane, quant-à elle, entra dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

- Bien, dites-moi où sont les Weasley et Mr Potter !

- Je vous ai déjà répondu que je n'en savais rien, professeur.

- Et moi je sais que vous mentez, Miss Black.

- Je crois qu'on se trouve dans un sacré dilemme professeur.

- Oh non. Je sais que vous savez. Vous avez reçut une lettre ce matin !

- Oui, comme un bon nombre d'élève dans cette école.

- Dites-moi où ils sont ! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui perdait patience.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous me ferez copier des lignes ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je mène la danse.

- Voyez-vous ça. Et bien je crois que je n'ai plus le choix.

Elle sortie sa baguette. Jane était sur ces gardes mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Cependant, elle n'eut aucun geste de recule.

- Ce n'est plus nécessaire de jouer les brave miss Black.

Puis elle cria

- Endoloris !

Une douleur atroce traversa le corps de Jane. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Vous allez enfin me dire ce que je veux savoir ?

- Allez au diable !

- Endoloris !

Elle aurait voulu crier, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Puis elle eut une vision. Celle de ses parents adoptifs couchés sur le sol, se tordant de douleur.

- Peut-être me diriez-vous où se trouve votre père, Sirius Black ? Endoloris !

Cette fois, Jane tomba à genoux. Combien de temps encore tiendrait-elle avant de s'éteindre comme ses parents adoptifs ? Elle pensa à Andrew et à tous les mots qu'elle aurait voulut lui dire, notamment ces trois mots « je t'aime ». Trois mot pourtant si simple et qui avait été imprononçable le moment venu.

- Endoloris !

Le visage d'Ombrage était déformé par la rage et le plaisir que sa torture lui procurait.

Soudain, alors qu'Ombrage s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette, le professeur McGonagal arriva dans son bureau.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'écria-t-elle. Que faite vous donc à cette jeune fille ?

Elle s'approcha de Jane qui tremblait. Elle lui passa un bras sur ses épaules, la souleva et l'aida à sortir hors du bureau d'Ombrage.

- Qu'avez-vous dans le crâne Dolores ! Vous aurez de mes nouvelles, ça vous pouvez en être assuré.

Ombrage regarda le professeur McGonagal et Jane sortir de son bureau. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé par la promesse de vengeance de McGonagal et encore moins coupable de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Une fois arrivaient à l'infirmerie, le professeur McGonagal appela d'urgence Mrs Pomfresh.

- Comment vous sentez-vous mon enfant ?

Jane, encore sous le choc, était incapable de répondre. Mrs Pomfresh s'occupa alors qu'elle avec la plus grande attention.

C'est alors que le professeur Dumbledore arriva à son tour à l'infirmerie.

- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il s'agit de Miss Black, Albus. Miss Granger est venue me voir dans mon bureau peu après que Dolores est demander à Miss Black un entretien. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer puisqu'elle savait que Dolores déteste Miss Black. Et je suis arrivée à temps. Jane était à genoux sur le sol, plus pâle qu'un mort.

Dumbledore, qui avait écouté avec soin ce que le professeur McGonagal venait de lui dire, il se tourna vers Mrs Pomfresh.

- Que lui a-t-on fait Pompon ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai bien peur qu'on lui est infligé le sortilège impardonnable du Doloris.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il faille l'envoyer à St Mangouste.

Mais à ce moment là, Jane attrapa le bras de Dumbledore.

- Non. Je ne veux pas, dit-elle.

- Elle est encore sous le choc, dit l'infirmière.

- Que voulait-elle ? Demande Dumbledore à Jane.

- Elle est trop faible Albus pour subir un interrogatoire, ronchonna l'infirmière.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Jane respirait difficilement tellement qui la douleur était encore présent. Mais elle se battait pour rester consciente. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Elle voulait savoir où était… où était les Weasley ainsi… ainsi qu'Harry. Elle voulait aussi que je lui dise où était mon… mon père. Je vous… en pris. Pas l'hôpital.

- Pouvez-vous l'aider Pompon ? Si elle ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital, je ne veux pas l'obliger.

Hermione qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie, sanglotait.

- Oui, mais elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos.

- Bien.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et lui chuchota.

- Miss Granger, aller rassemblait vos affaires ainsi que celle de Miss Black. Je vais prévenir Sirius que vous arrivez.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis partie en courant.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! **

**Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Je suis ouverte à toute critique ! ^_-**

**Je posterai peut-être un chapitre demain.**

**helono  
**


	9. Noël à Square Grimmaurd

**Titre : La fille de Sirius Black****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew ;)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Spoiler : cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 9**

**Noël à Square Grimmaurd**

Hermione et Jane se trouvèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione avait les yeux rouges d'inquiétude et Jane était pâle de façon même translucide. Ses lèvres n'avaient plus la rougeur qui lui rehaussait le teint, ses yeux avaient perdu la brillante étincelle de sa vitalité.

- Est-ce que sa va aller Jane ? Demanda le directeur.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, prenant sur elle pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

- Bien. Cet objet - il s'agissait d'un tube de dentifrice - est un Portoloin. Quand je vous le dirai, vous le toucherez. Mais ne le relâchait que quand vous êtes arrivé au quartier général, d'accord ?

Elles approuvèrent.

- Ça va être éprouvant pour toi Jane. Fait attention.

- J'y arriverai, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il actionna alors le Portoloin – grâce à sa baguette magique – qui commença à trembler.

- Maintenant !

Les deux jeunes filles agrippèrent le tube de dentifrice. On aurait que quelque chose les agrippait au nombril. Puis tout d'un coup, elles aperçurent des murs familiers, ceux de square Grimmaurd. Jane n'avait plus de force. Aussi, quand elle posa les pieds par terre, elle chancela et tomba en arrière. Heureusement, Andy s'en était aperçut et l'eu attrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle était maintenant tout à fait inconsciente. Dans une tendre étreinte, il l'emmena au premier étage. Arrivé, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis il sortit.

- Alors comment va-t-elle ? Demandait Sirius à Hermione puis à Andrew.

- Elle a perdu connaissance lors du trajet en Portoloin, mais je pense qu'elle va bien, répondit Andy. Elle est faible mais vivante.

- Tu l'as mise dans sa chambre ? Je vais aller la voir.

- Oui au premier étage. J'étais allé demander à Mrs Weasley de préparer un peu de potage, pour quand elle se réveillera.

- Très bien.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Et pendant près de six heures, Sirius et Andy alternèrent leur place au côté de Jane. Quand elle se réveilla, c'était Andrew qui était à côté d'elle.

- Jane, enfin ! Je n'y croyais plus. S'exclama Andy, doucement.

- Andy.

- Est-ce que sa va ?

- J'ai comme… des courbatures de partout mais sinon sa va.

Andrew lui caressa son visage de sa main chaude puis ses lèvres.

- Tu encore très pâle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Depuis combien de temps suis-je restais inconsciente ?

- Une journée et demi environ.

Jane le regarda attentivement, puis se fut à son tour de lui caresser son visage de sa main froide. Elle s'attarda sur sa ride frontale.

- Tu t'inquiète trop pour moi.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Déjà parce que je suis sur que tu n'as pas bougé de mon chevet depuis que je suis ici.

- On s'est remplacé mutuellement avec Sirius.

- Et puis parce que cette ride – elle lui la caressa – tu ne l'avais pas avant de me connaître.

Il rit. Puis elle se souvint de ce qui l'avait amené dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

- Comment va Mr Weasley ?

- Il va bien, il est sortit d'affaire. Il sera peut-être là pour Noël.

- Je suis contente.

Puis elle aperçut le visage d'Andrew s'assombrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je me disais juste que je ne voulais plus être loin de toi. J'aimerai que tu ne retourne pas à Poudlard, l'endroit n'est plus sur maintenant.

- Andy, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. J'aimerai aussi que nous ne soyons pas séparés mais j'ai des amis qui comptent sur moi. Et puis si je veux apprendre à me battre pour survivre, il faut que je retourne à Poudlard.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, je pourrais te protéger.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là, même si tu le voudrais. Il arrivera un jour où ton frère ou n'importe qui aura besoin de ton aide. Et se jour là tu ne pourras pas refuser. Je refuse que tu ais à choisir entre moi et les autres personnes qui compte dans ta vie.

Andrew savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir loin de lui, risquant sa vie à n'importe quel moment tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider.

- Elle a raison Andrew.

Sirius était apparut à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu ne peux la contraindre à abandonner son apprentissage de la magie. Elle sera encore plus vulnérable. Et de plus, elle ne pourrait supporter de ne pas aider quelqu'un qu'elle aime le moment venue.

Andrew baissa la tête, il se sentait impuissant.

Sirius s'approcha de Jane, qui était encore couchée.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mieux.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Andrew. Sirius, je pourrais te parlais quand tu redescendras ?

- Bien sur, dit Sirius, surpris.

Sirius regarda Andrew sortir de la chambre puis regarda sa fille. Il savait que quelque chose se passait entre les deux jeunes gens. Il se saurait dire s'il s'agissait d'amour ou d'amitié.

Jane se redressa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, dit-elle en voyant son père avec la même ride sur le front. J'aimerai descendre.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Elle rit.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- C'est exactement la même conversation que nous avons eu en été, seulement, les rôles sont inversés.

Jane voyait que son père ne se déridé pas.

- J'ai envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Et puis je crois que - sont ventre se fit entendre - j'ai faim !

Sirius fut visiblement convaincu.

- D'accord mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigue.

- Promis.

Ce cramponnant sur le bras de son père, elle descendit les escaliers.

- Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Bien mieux, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Tu es encore un peu pâlotte ? Viens t'assoir, je vais te donner un bol de soupe.

- Merci, j'avais justement très faim.

- Je te laisse, je vais aller voir ce que veux Andrew.

Sirius lui déposa un baisé sur son front. Puis s'en à là.

C'est alors qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Jane, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

- Mieux, sa va, dit-elle dans sourire.

Mais personne ne semblait la croire.

- Je vous assure !

- Cette vieille harpie ! S'écria Ginny. Ils vont la renvoyer j'espère !

- Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sur, elle a l'appui du ministère. Ça ne sera pas si facile de la faire expulser, dit Jane.

Jane commença à manger sa soupe. Elle reprit quelque couleur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sirius revint suivit d'Andrew. Il paraissait bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jane, en voyant le visage blême de Sirius.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non rien du tout.

Tout le monde le regardèrent, Andrew eut rire amusé, puis il s'installa à côté de Jane.

- On dirait que tu as repris des couleurs.

- Oui sa va beaucoup mieux.

Les jours passèrent et ils se retrouvèrent à la veille de Noël. La maison avait été décorée de toute part, même les affreuses têtes des elfes de maison avaient eu le droit de mettre un chapeau de père noël. Des guirlandes de houx étaient accrochées de toute part sur les murs du salon. Et un sapin fut décoré dans le hall. C'était le premier Noël que Jane aller avoir depuis un bon bout de temps, et elle était heureuse. Main dans la main - ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs échappé à personne - Jane et Andrew décoraient la maison de boules magiques scintillantes. Ils évitaient cependant les écarts de conduite quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, Jane étant trop timide pour cela.

Mrs Weasley activait les fourneaux, préparant un somptueux festin pour la veille de Noël. Ne demandant d'aide à personne - ce qui les étonna tous - elle ne sortait plus de la cuisine.

Mr Weasley avait guéri de ces blessures et ils devaient aller le chercher cette après midi pour qu'il puisse assister à la fête de ce soir.

Sirius, Jane et Andrew resteraient à la maison à attendre leur retour.

Le soir arrivé, une véritable ambiance de fête s'était installée à Square Grimmaurd, habituellement froid et triste.

Tout le monde souriait et était content. Même Sirius chantonné des cantiques de Noël. Jane était aux anges, au côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Toute la soirée ne fut que rire et joie. Mr Weasley ne cessait de remercier Harry pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey rejoignirent le petit groupe en fête vers dix heures du soir. C'était la soirée le plus mémorable de Jane, celle dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, le jour de Noël, Jane, qui partager désormais sa chambre avec Hermione et Ginny, se réveilla. Hermione et Ginny était déjà réveillées.

- Salut Jane, dit Ginny.

- Bien dormi, s'écria Hermione.

- Oui merci.

- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?

Jane regarda successivement Hermione et Ginny, qui avait ouvert une dizaine de paquets

- Des cadeaux ? J'ai… j'ai des cadeaux ?

- Regarde par toi-même.

Ginny lui montra une bonne pile de jolis petits cadeaux de toutes les couleurs, enveloppé dans de jolis paquets.

Le sourire aux lèvres elle se leva et rejoignit les deux filles.

Elle en ouvrit un, puis deux, puis trois. Elle était heureuse. Comme si il en avait toujours était ainsi.

Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoté un habituel pull Weasley de couleur émeraude comme ses yeux. Son père lui avait offert une jolie paire de boucle d'oreille avec un mot disant qu'elles appartenaient à sa mère. Quant à Andy, il lui avait offert un magnifique collier en argent où pendait un cœur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'accrocher immédiatement à son cou pour ne jamais le perdre. Elle alla s'habiller, mit le pull que Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoté, puis descendit dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Hermione et Ginny, qui elles-mêmes portaient le pull.

- Oh mes chéries, vous êtes magnifique.

Jane s'approcha de Mrs Weasley et la serra dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley. Ce pull est magnifique.

Tout émue, Mrs Weasley bredouilla.

- Mais ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir.

Puis Jane aperçut Andrew qui marchait en direction de la cuisine.

- Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle partie dans sa direction, l'intercepta, lui prit le bras et l'entraina dans une salle un peu à l'écart.

- Jane ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je voulais te remercier pour ce magnifique pendentif.

Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me voles mes idées. C'était exactement de cette manière que je compter te remercier pour le bracelet que tu m'as offert. À propos, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Tu peux encore le faire.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Puis, ils retournèrent tous les deux à la cuisine, prendre leur petit déjeuné.

L'ambiance de fête qui régnait la veille de Noël, s'était dissipée avec la fin des vacances. Sirius avait repris sont habituelle humeur maussade. La maison semblait de nouveau triste.

- Jane, je pourrais te parler ? Demanda Andy, deux jours avant la rentrée.

Jane s'amusait en compagnie de ses amis et de Tonks à se métamorphoser. Bien sur, Tonks, les battait tous de loin, mais il était toujours amusant d'essayer. Jane était même parvenue à un bon résultat une fois.

- Oui, j'arrive.

- On va monter à l'étage, on sera plus tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dit pas que tu vas réessayer de me convaincre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il anxieux. De toute façon, je n'arriverai jamais à te faire changer d'avis.

Elle perça l'anxiété d'Andrew.

- Est-ce que sa va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ça dépend…

- De quoi ?

- Et bien, de toi…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre d'Andrew. Il ne l'occupé que très rarement car il habitait chez Reamus, aussi, il avait très peu d'affaire personnel. Ils s'assaillirent sur son lit.

- Voilà, je t'aime Jane et je voudrais savoir si tu veux devenir ma femme ?

- …

- Je sais que c'est soudain et que ça ne fait pas longtemps …

- D'accord !

- … que nos sentiments son clair l'un pour l'autre. Quoi ?

- J'ai dit oui, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je croyais que tu allais me dire que tu réfléchirais, mais ça c'est tellement mieux, dit Andrew tout sourire lui aussi.

Il ouvrit une petite boîte où contenait la bague de fiançailles. Elle était faite d'un anneau simple sertie en son centre d'une émeraude.

- Quand as-tu était si sur de tes sentiments ? Demanda-t-il en lui passant la bague au doigt de la main gauche.

Jane regarda sa main et vu les inscriptions qui été gravées : un J et un A entrelacé.

- Quand Ombrage me torturait. Quand je commençais à être épuisé. Quand je luttais pour rester consciente j'ai pensé à toi. À toute les choses que je voulais te dire et que j'ai eu peur de dire. À ce moment là, j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir les dires.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Que je t'aimais. Oui je t'aime. Et c'est ces trois petits mots que je n'arrivais pas à te dire alors que maintenant il me semble si facile de les prononcer.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jane.

Il la serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte tendre, presque passionnelle.

- Andy, si nous nous marions, je dois te dire certaines choses. Rien d'important, rasure toi, mais je veux que tu connaisses entièrement mon passé.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il ne savait que trop dire.

- L'homme qui ma délivrait des Mangemorts dans le manoir, il se prénommé Will. Une fois réchappé, il m'a offert un abri et à manger. C'était un homme étrange mais très gentil. Il m'a appris tant de chose, comme me battre façon moldu. Il disait que c'était parfois nécessaire. Il m'a appris à canaliser mon énergie pour exercer la magie sensorielle. Il m'a enseigné tous les poisons et contre poison qui existe ainsi que toute potion qui servira dans la vie d'un sorcier. Il m'a appris à ne pas avoir peur et de ne faire confiance à personne, même pas à lui-même.

Il nous appelait « les nomades », parce que c'était ce que l'on était. On bougeait tous les jours et chaque soir on dormait dans un abri différent. N'ayant nulle part où aller, je décidai de le suivre et d'apprendre. Quand il m'eut bien entraîné, je devais avoir dans les treize ans, il m'emmena dans ses combats contre les Mangemorts. Lui les localiser, moi je décidais du plan pour le combattre. Laissant faire mes propres erreurs, jamais il m'eut contredit, disant que je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Il m'a enseigné aussi l'art de savoir si une personne nous ment.

- De l'Oclumentie ?

- Non. C'était plutôt une déduction par rapport à tous les faits et gestes de ma personne qu'on étudie. Et ça c'est révéler toujours exact.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je l'ai essayé sur toi, quand nous nous sommes rencontré. Et j'ai tout de suite vue que tu ne me voulais pas de mal.

- Et comment as-tu vue ça ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu étais naturel, tu étais toi-même.

Il y eut un bref silence dans lequel ils se fixaient mutuellement.

- Et il a fait de moi un animagus

- Quoi ? Tu es un animagus ? En quoi te transformes-tu ?

- En faucon.

Il y eu un autre silence pendant lequel elle lassa Andrew intégrait ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Puis elle reprit.

- Pendant que Will cherchait de nouveau Mangemorts à combattre, moi je m'occuper de rechercher mes origines. Le seul indice que j'avais été le nom « Black ». Bien sur, à l'époque j'ignorai qu'il s'agissait de mon nom. Mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé.

- Où avais-tu eu ce nom ? Demanda Andrew, intéressé.

- Par le Mangemort qui me torturait dans le manoir. La seule chose qu'il répétait sans cesse était ce nom : Black. Mais un jour, ça a mal tourné. On était à la poursuite d'un Mangemort dont je ne sais plus le nom. La magie volait de partout. Quand tout d'un coup, ils furent deux. Ils étaient frère et sœur. Jamais nous nous n'étions mesurés à deux personnes comme eux. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas très intelligents, mais ils s'avaient manié leur baguette. Will fut touché par le sortilège de mort en pleine tête. Et s'en était finit. Finit de notre duo invaincu. J'avais vu énormément de gens mourir en ayant qu'un simple pincement au cœur. Mais voir mourir quelqu'un à qui on tient vraiment, ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose. Et s'était de ma faute. C'était moi qui préparer le plan d'attaque, et j'avais fait une erreur. Mais il n'était plus là pour me réconforter et me dire que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Il me laissa seul. J'avais quinze ans et je ne connaissais que lui. Voilà mon passé dans son intégralité, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulais dégager.

Mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Revivre son passé, ainsi que la mort de Will l'a chamboulait énormément. Elle avait prit sur elle pour ne pas craquer avant de lui avoir tout dit. Une larme, puis une autre commencèrent à tomber de ses yeux verts émeraude. Andy la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre son cœur.

* * *

**Voilà comme promi le chapitre 9 !**

**Ce sera tout pour ce week-end.**

**Prochain post Mercredi !**

**helono  
**


	10. Orientation

**Titre : La fille de Sirius Black****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew ;)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Spoiler : cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 10**

**Orientation**

La veille du retour à Poudlard, Mrs Weasley prépara une petite fête. Elle invita pour l'occasion Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey et Kingsley. Jane et Andrew, qui en avaient longuement discuté, se préparèrent à faire une annonce.

- Bien, écoutez-moi ! S'exclama Andrew.

Toute l'assemblée se tut.

- J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je sais que c'est très soudain, mais comme beaucoup le savent on y peut souvent pas grand-chose. Jane et moi sommes fiancés.

Une grande acclamation suivit la nouvelle. Des félicitations fusèrent de tous les côtés, bien que beaucoup étaient encore sous le choc.

Hermione et Ginny étaient folles de joie, contente d'avoir participé à leur bonheur.

Sirius arborait un sourire qui se fendait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'ai eu peur que tu fasses comme ta mère, s'écria-t-il.

- Tu le savais ?

- Tout homme respectable demande d'abord au père sa bénédiction, rit-il.

Elle rit. Puis pensa à ce qu'il avait dit.

- Pourquoi avais-tu peur que je fasse comme maman ? Que c'est-il passé ?

- Elle lui a dit non trois fois de suite, répondit Reamus avec un grand sourire. Trois fois il l'a demandé en mariage, trois fois elle a refusé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle avait peur de s'engagé, finit Sirius.

- Mais ton père n'a jamais perdu courage. En tout cas félicitation, mon frère est un vrai cachotier il ne m'en avait rien dit, dit-il en souriant.

- Merci, répondit-elle tout sourire.

Hermione et Ginny sautèrent dans les bras de Jane suivit de près par Tonks dont les cheveux avait prit une couleur bleu ciel.

- Pour quand est prévu se grand événement ? Demanda Mrs Weasley, aux anges.

- Nous aimerions nous marier pour les prochaines vacances, répondit Andrew.

- Mais il n'y a pas idée, on n'organise pas un mariage en trois mois ! Pourquoi ne pas attendre l'été ?

- Parce que ça fait trop cliché, dit Jane.

Sirius et Reamus éclata de rire.

- C'est exactement ce que Lizzy avait répondu dirent-ils.

- Je ne trouve pas que sa fasse cliché, c'est simplement plus pratique, dit Mrs Weasley, froissée.

- De toute façon, il n'y aura pas grand monde, on veut la célébrer simplement et dans le privé. Et je tiens a ce que mon père soit présent pour m'emmener à l'hôtel, alors je n'ai pas trop envie que le ministère débarque, vous comprenez.

- Oui c'est évident, dit Mrs Weasley. Mais on ne peut pas organiser un mariage dans cette maison, qui est trop petite et qui manque de clarté. Alors on le célèbrera au terrier, qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- On ne veut pas vous créez de problème.

- Penses-tu, je serais ravi au contraire.

- Alors avec plaisir Mrs Weasley, dit Jane.

Le lendemain, c'est avec regret que les adultes dirent au revoir aux adolescents qui retournaient à Poudlard. Jane et Andrew se dirent au revoir par un long baisé passionné puis les adolescents prirent place dans le Poudlard express.

- Tu dois vraiment être heureuse Jane, lui dit Hermione.

- Oui, mais j'ai tout de même peur.

- De quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Du retour de la médaille.

- Moi je ne crois pas à ces choses là, dit Ron d'un ton résolu.

- Eh bien moi si. Si tu aurais vécu ma vie, tu ne dirais pas ça. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Le bien et le mal, le Ying et le Yang, le jour et la nuit. Chaque bonne chose a sa part de ténèbres. Et j'ai peur de ne rien contrôler.

Le train avancé rapidement. Dans le train, ils rencontrèrent Luna et Neville qui se joignirent à leur compartiment.

- Ah au fait, dit Luna, je sais quelle sont ces créatures qui tirent les calèches. Il s'agit de Sombrale c'est pour cela que certain ne les voient pas.

- Et comment ça se fait ? Demanda Jane.

- Les Sombrales sont visibles qu'à ceux qui ont vue la mort de près. Moi c'est ma mère, quand j'avais neuf ans. Et vous ?

- Moi c'est surement Cédric, dit Harry, hésitant.

- Et toi Jane ?

- J'ai vue trop de gens mourir pour te répondre.

Puis elle resta silencieuse. Sa vie n'avait été jonchée que par le cadavre de sorcier et de sorcière, d'homme et de femme.

- Les cours de l'AD vont continuer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Neville, inquiet.

- Je ne voie aucune raison qui nous en empêche, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai bien trouver un moyen de renvoyer Ombrage.

- Nous on veut bien le rendre folle ! Dit les jumeaux qui étaient arrivé dans leur compartiment.

- On s'est toujours dit que nos études n'étaient pas pour nous, n'est-ce pas Georges ?

- Tout à fait d'accord Fred.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévue ? Demanda Ron.

- Alors ça petit frère, tu le verras le moment venue.

Puis ils partirent.

Le train arriva à la gare de Près-au-lard. Les élèves, qui rentraient de leur vacance, prirent tous la direction du château pour se rendre au festin.

Les fiançailles de Jane fit le tour des élèves en très peu de temps, et toutes les filles voulaient regarder sa bague. Même les filles de d'autre maison, se levaient de leur table pour mieux l'admirer.

Mais, fiancé ou pas, les cours reprirent de plus belle dès le lendemain. Ombrage avait trouvé de nouvelle excuse pour malmener Jane, qui ne se défendait même plus.

- Vous voyez que j'ai raison, puisque vous ne dites rien. C'est parce qu'une part de vous sait que vous avez tord.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on a fait de tour de la question, on peut commencer votre… cours, dit Harry en accentuant mauvaisement sur le dernier mot.

Ombrage fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

Les jours se suivirent et ce ressemblèrent. Gryffondor perdit le match contre Serdaigle. Ginny avait remplacé Harry en tant qu'attrapeur et deux lourdauds avaient remplacé les batteurs Weasley.

_Ma chérie,_

_Maintenant que nous sommes fiancés, je ne puis envisager ma vie sans toi. Avant je ne pouvais me concentrer sur mon travail quand je pensé à toi. Maintenant c'est une lutte constante car je ne pense qu'a toi._

_Les préparatifs du mariage avance doucement mais surement. Tout sera prêt à temps, ton père y veille. Et Mrs Weasley s'occupe de la restauration. Après tout, le mariage est dans moins d'un mois._

_Je dois te laissez, Reamus à besoin de mon aide dans une affaire concernant l'ordre._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Andy_

En compagnie d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque en raison des nombreux devoirs que les professeurs leur donnés afin qu'ils se préparent aux examens de BUSE. Si bien qu'elle en eut oublié les préparatifs du mariage, et le plus important.

- Hermione, Ginny ! Appela Jane.

Il était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et il n'était pas loin de dix heures du soir.

- Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Hermione.

- Est-ce que vous accepterez d'être mes demoiselles d'honneurs ?

- Oh Jane, s'exclama Ginny, Je serais ravie.

- Oui moi aussi, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Alors je suis contente. C'est vous qui m'avez permise d'être là où je suis maintenant. Vous qui m'avez toujours soutenu et aidé. Vous êtes de véritable amie. Non. En fait, vous êtes les sœurs que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Ça me touche énormément. Moi aussi je te considère ainsi.

- J'ai encore une faveur à vous demander. Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver des robes ? Dit-elle avec une grimace.

Elles rirent.

- Alors là, si tu veux vraiment une très belle robe, il faut aller chez 'MagicMarié' il n'y a pas mieux, dit Hermione. Le seul problème c'est que c'est sur le chemin de traverse.

- Il faudra y aller par Poudre de cheminette quand on sera au quartier général. De toute façon, dès qu'on est en vacance, on a encore une semaine pour tout préparer.

- Ils ne voudront pas nous laisser y aller seules avec des Mangemorts qui court les rues maintenant qu'il y a eu une évasion massive d'Azkaban. Et Andrew ne peut pas nous accompagner, sa porte malheur que le futur époux voit la robe de la mariée avant le mariage.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait demander à Reamus, dit Jane.

- Oui, ça peut-être une idée.

- On verra bien mais de toute façon, c'est soit ça, soit je me marie en jean.

Hermione et Ginny rirent mais Jane était très sérieuse.

Le lendemain, les élèves de cinquième année avait rendez-vous chacun leur tour avec le ou la directrice de leur maison pour discuter de leur avenir, et par conséquent, dès matières qu'ils étudieront pour les ASPIC.

Jane avait rendez-vous au milieu de la matinée. Alors qu'elle arriva dans le bureau du professeur McGonagal, elle aperçut que le professeur Ombrage était également présente. Elle fit mine de ne pas la voir, évitant ainsi le conflit.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagal.

- Bonjour Miss Black. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Alors, qu'aimeriez-vous faire plus tard ?

- Je ne sais pas professeur. Je ne suis pas sur de passer les épreuves d'ASPIC. Comme vous le savez, je vais me marier dans deux semaine et je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir dans un an. Mais sinon, je crois que j'aimerai beaucoup enseigner.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ASPIC pour prétendre un poste d'enseignant, mais il faut une note élevé de BUSE.

- Hum hum ! Je ne crois pas que Miss Black devrait s'aventurer dans une voie qui ne sera jamais la sienne.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le professeur McGonagal.

- Personne n'emploiera la fille d'un assassin, qui par ailleurs, est soupçonnée du même crime.

- C'est absurde.

- Mon père n'est pas un assassin ! Et peu m'importe vos balivernes, vous ne serez plus là moment voulue.

Ombrage voulue répliquer mais le professeur McGonagal la stoppa.

- Il suffit Dolorès. Avez-vous d'autres questions Miss Black ?

- Non professeur.

- Très bien vous pouvez disposer.

Jane sortie aussi vite qu'elle le put, puis marcha droit dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle avait besoin d'air frais pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle s'assit en bordure du lac, le dos calé contre un arbre. Le temps s'était réchauffé. Plusieurs personnes étaient également dehors, à profiter des premiers rayons de soleil. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'ambition quelconque. Le fait de devenir professeur avait été une idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit alors qu'elle donné des cours au membre de l'AD. Mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle ce pour quoi elle était destinée. Et ce n'était pas enseigner. La seule chose auquel elle avait du mérite était la traque, et elle le savait.

Une heure plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Hermione, Harry et Ron.

- Comment c'est passé ton entretient ? Demanda Hermione à Jane, inquiète du comportement de celle-ci.

En effet, cela faisait longtemps que Jane n'avait pas recherché la solitude.

- Sa va ! Lui dit-elle.

- Bien. Harry par contre ça c'est un peu mal passé.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry.

- Tout simplement parce qu'Ombrage ma dit qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour que je ne devienne jamais Aurore.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Jane. J'ai le pressentiment qu'elle sera loin quand nous ferons nos vies et réaliserons nos rêves.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons transformer une idée en un objet concret. Il s'agit d'un acte magique de très haut niveau qui peut vous faire remporter quelques points supplémentaires aux épreuves de BUSE, dit le professeur Flitwik.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent. Déjà qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à transformer une vulgaire souris en éponge, comment allait-il réussir à transformer une idée ?

- Alors regarder-moi. Levez votre baguette et dites : Visto-Idénium.

Des lunettes se matérialisèrent devant lui puis disparurent.

- Bien sur il ne s'agit pas d'un véritable objet, mais d'un sortilège. Miss Granger, à vous.

- Visto-Idénium !

Un stylo à bille atterrit sur le bureau d'Hermione et Ron. Le professeur Fitwik fut émerveillé.

- Bravo miss Granger ! Aller, tout le monde essaye.

Jane prit sa baguette et lança le sortilège. Rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya une seconde fois et un petit chat apparut du bout de sa baguette. Harry – qui était assis à côté d'elle – la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Je croyais que ça ne marché que pour les objets.

- Oh merveilleux ! Lequel de vous deux à fait apparaitre ce chat ?

- C'est Jane Professeur.

- C'est très rare miss Black qu'une élève de votre âge possède une telle puissance magique !

- On commence à être habituer ! Dit Ron, d'un air morose.

Les semaines passèrent et ils étaient submergés par le travail. L'AD battait son plein à chaque séance. Jane s'occupait d'un petit groupe – composé de Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Angélina et Parvati – en leur apprenant à se concentrer afin d'utiliser la magie sensorielle pendant 45 min tandis qu'Harry revoyait les sortilèges importants avec les personnes non apte à apprendre une telle branche de la magie, c'est-à-dire tout le reste du groupe. Les 45 min suivante, tout le monde suivait Harry dans l'apprentissage de nouveau sort.

La dernière séance avant les vacances était terminée. Tout le monde partit les uns après les autres.

- Jane ! Appela Harry.

Elle se retourna et le rejoignit près d'un grand bureau où il rangeait les coussins pour le sortilège de Stupéfiction.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai bien que tu m'apprennes à me servir de la magie sensorielle ! Si tu le veux bien.

- Bien sur, si tu t'en sens capable.

- J'aimerai essayer.

- Euh, tu veux commençais maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai amené ma cape d'invisibilité. On n'a toute notre soirée.

- D'accord.

Elle entreprit donc de former Harry, qui se montra extrêmement doué. Quand minuit et demi sonnèrent à la petite pendule, ils décidèrent d'arrêter là a leçon.

- Tu es puissant ! Tu y arrives très bien.

- Merci. Je suis complètement crevé. Tu avais raison, cette manière d'utiliser la magie nous vide de nos forces.

- Oui et encore tu n'as utilisé qu'une faible partie de cette magie.

- On devrait aller se coucher, demain on n'arrivera pas à se lever, dit Harry.

- Aller, lève toi ! Compte pas sur moi pour te porter, je dore debout ! Dit Jane avec un bâillement très convainquant.

Et ils prirent la route de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quand ils arrivèrent, il s'avachir sur les canapés moelleux.

- Je suis trop fatigué ! Se plaignait Harry.

- On dirait un bébé, ressaisit toi mon vieux.

- Ça fait quoi d'être majeur ? Demanda Harry.

- Pour moi ça ne change pas tellement, j'ai toujours put utiliser la magie.

- Oui c'est vrai. Ça doit être cool comme même… C'est bientôt ton mariage. Tu es heureuse ?

- Oui.

- Mais…

- Mais j'ai peur. J'aurai aimé que ma mère soit là pour me dire que tout va bien se passer. Ou bien Lily. Elle savait me rassurer. Elle savoir quoi me dire lorsque j'avais peur.

- Qui ça ?

- Ta mère. Je n'avais que trois ans mais je m'en souviens comme si s'était hier. Je me vois dans ses bras en train de me cajoler. J'ai des flashes qui me reviennent en mémoire. Au temps on été enfant. Avant je pensais que ce n'était que des rêves qui me revenez en mémoire. Mais quand j'ai vue la photo de tes parents, j'ai su que c'était, en faite, des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de nous enfants. Et ces quelques bribe suffisent à me rendre heureuse…

- Tu te souviens de ma mère ? Pourquoi ne me l'avais-tu jamais dit ?

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Et puis qu'importe, ça ne les fera pas revivre.

Sur ce, elle partie se coucher dans son dortoire, laissant Harry dans ses pensées.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre ! **

**Il vous à plu ? Je dois dire que je n'en sais rien puisque personne ne me met des Reviews...**

**La suite Samedi**

**helono  
**


	11. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Titre : La fille de Sirius Black****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew ;)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Spoiler : cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 11**

**Pour le Meilleur et Pour le Pire**

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées. Jane, Hermione et Ginny étaient de retour à square Grimmaurd, tandis qu'Harry, Ron et les jumeaux était au Terrier afin de continuer les préparatifs. Le mariage de Jane et Andrew devait avoir lieu dans une semaine, et beaucoup de choses restaient encore à faire.

- Reamus, je peux te parler un instant ? Demanda Jane, deux jours après leur arrivé.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu veux bien nous accompagner, Hermione, Ginny et moi sur le chemin de traverse.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- J'aimerai acheter ma robe. Ainsi que celle des filles.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu crois vraiment que des Mangemorts vont attaquer en plein chemin de traverse ? Il y aurait beaucoup trop de témoins.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Alors je me marierais en jean, dit-elle dans une grimace.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- Jane ! L'appela Reamus, visiblement peiné de voir sa filleule ainsi. C'est d'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

- Dans une heure ça serait parfait, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- J'ai comme l'impression que je viens de me faire avoir…, s'exclama-t-il feignant la bouderie.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent chez MagicMariée. Hermione avait raison, toutes les robes présentaient été magnifique, féérique. Elle avait déjà vue de tels magasins chez les moldus, mais jamais elle n'avait vu de robes aussi belles. La magie doit aidée, sans aucun doute.

- Choisissez ce qui vous fera plaisir, je ne vous impose rien, leur dit Jane.

- Je crois que ça serait bien qu'on est la même robe avec Hermione, dit Ginny.

- Oh la la, me voilà coincé dans un magasin de robes avec trois pipelettes, s'exclama Reamus dans un sourire.

- Oui mais nous avons besoin de toi ! Dit Jane. Il nous manquera l'avis de la gente masculine.

- Alors là pas question, dit-il catégoriquement. Je n'ai aucun goût.

- Seul quelqu'un sûr de lui se risquerai à une telle affirmation, dit Jane en riant.

Et l'essayage commença. Il y avait tellement de robes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres qu'elles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Chacune de leur tour elles enfilaient des robe à la chaîne. Jusqu'au moment où Hermione et Ginny revinrent avec la même robe.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Je crois que nous avons fait notre choix, dit Hermione.

Il s'agissait d'un robe longue satiné. Elle était de couleur verte. En fine bretelles et jolie décolleté, elle épousé parfaitement les contours de leur formes.

- Qu'en dite vous Reamus ?

- Vous êtes très jolie.

À ce moment là, Jane arriva dans la robe qu'elle avait choisit. Elle était d'un blanc pur comme le pelage d'une licorne. Composée d'un bustier simple, elle finissait en une jupe longue légèrement bouffante sertie de paillette, trainant légèrement par l'arrière. Ses cheveux longs et noir contrastaient parfaitement avec sa robe, la faisant ressortir d'avantage.

Tout le monde resta sans voix en la voyant arriver. Jane, pas sur d'elle, demanda leur avis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment taillé pour ce genre de…

- Tu es splendide ! L'interrompit Reamus, émerveillé. J'ai cru voir un instant ta mère devant moi.

- Il a raison, tu es si belle ! Dit Ginny.

- À couper le souffle, finit Hermione.

Jane, gênée par tant de diligences à son égard, rougit d'embarras.

- Merci dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Au moment où les filles ressortirent de leur cabine d'essayage, Reamus les attendaient, les paquet déjà prêt. Jane se dirigea vers la marchande pour régler mais Reamus l'intercepta.

- Les robes sont déjà réglées. Un petit cadeaux pour ton mariage.

- Oh Reamus ! Il ne fallait pas !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Si j'avais su, je l'aurai fait plus tôt, dit Reamus en rigolant.

- Merci beaucoup.

Puis ils repartirent en direction du chaudron baveur. Mais à mi-chemin, Jane se sentie mal. Le poing fermé sur son cœur elle cria de douleur. Reamus laissa tomber les paquets pour la soutenir.

- Qu'as-tu ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Andy !

Puis elle tomba à genoux.

Reamus de plus en plus inquiet pour sa filleul, ne comprenait pas se qui arrivait.

- Je ne comprend pas Jane.

- Il est arriver quelque chose à Andy, dit-elle après avoir reprit son souffle après la douleur disparut.

Elle se releva en douceur aidé par son parrain.

- Que pourrait-il lui arrivait, il est chez ton père.

- Rentrons, dit Jane, qui était maintenant inquiète.

Arrivé au square Grimmaurd par la cheminé personnel de Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur, Jane appela Andy.

Sirius arriva à se moment là.

- Papa, dit moi où est Andy.

Sirius la regarda, il ne savait quoi lui dire.

- Il est partie, il y une heure.

- Quoi ! Où ça ? Demanda Jane, visiblement de plus en plus inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il sera de retour bientôt, une petite mission de l'Ordre.

Jane n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Je croyais que l'Ordre devez attendre la confirmation d'Alastor ! Dit Reamus.

- Oui, on les a eu il y une heure.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu mon retour ? Demanda Reamus, de plus en plus en colère. Ce c'était pas à Andrew de faire cette mission.

- Oui mais Kingsley n'est pas revenue. L'affaire était urgente, ils l'avait déjà détruit. Andrew ne voulait pas qu'ils s'échappent, il est donc partie seul.

Jane se sentait de plus en plus mal, comme si son cœur se faisait doucement arraché de son corps. Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle. Reamus s'en aperçut.

- Ça ne veut rien dire Jane.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius, à son tour inquiet pour Jane.

- Elle a pressentit que quelque chose arrivait a Andy alors qu'on revenaient au chaudron baveur, expliqua Reamus.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? Demanda-t-elle à son père. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ces yeux.

- J'ai essayé Jane. Mais tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sais qu'il est difficile de lui faire entendre raison quand il a prit sa décision.

Mais Jane écoutait plus. Elle sentait que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Dans trois jours ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie et maintenant… Non, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne laisserait pas la vie lui enlever Andy. Sans lui, elle n'était plus rien. C'est alors qu'elle sortit son couteau de sa poche arrière. Celui qu'elle gardait constamment sur elle. On aurait pu croire à une simple arme blanche moldu, mais elle était plus que ça. En effet, grâce à sortilège qui rendait la lame verte, elle avait rendu définitif tout ce que la lame touchait. Autrement dit, si elle poignardait quelqu'un avec cette arme, il mourra par hémorragie sans rien pouvoir faire, ni pansement, ni formule magique. Si elle le coupait seulement, il aura une cicatrice à vie et une perte considérable d'énergie pendant un certain temps.

Elle prit son couteau et le regarda dans ses mains. Elle n'avait plus jamais eu l'intention de s'en resservir depuis la mort de Ted. Mais là, les choses était différentes.

Elle leva les yeux et se rendit compte que son père et Reamus la regardaient.

- Dites moi où il est ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Jane, cette mission concerne l'Ordre, ça ne servira à rien de…

- Dites moi où il est ! Répéta-t-elle en criant.

Elle prit le couteau et le retourna contre elle.

- Jane, arrête, ça ne le fera pas revenir, dit Reamus.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Il est peut-être en train de mourir quelque part. Plus on attend, plus il perd de force. Alors si vous ne me dite pas où il est, je préfère simplement arrêter de souffrir.

Elle sentie la lame du couteau rentrer un peu dans sa chair. Elle n'avait jamais était si sur d'elle.

- Des Mangemorts devaient se réunir en plein centre ville pour détruire le pont Albert Bridge, dit Reamus

Jane n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise deux fois. Elle lâcha son couteau et partie avant qu'on l'en empêche.

- Pourquoi tu lui a dit Reamus. Elle n'allait pas le faire.

Reamus ramassa le couteau que Jane venait de laisser tomber. À sa point, il était maculé du sang de Jane.

- Oh si elle allait le faire. Elle n'a jamais été aussi sérieuse, dit Reamus en montrant le couteau à Sirius. Je part à leur recherche.

Puis il partit aussi, laissant Sirius, Hermione et Ginny seule dans la maison.

Jane était très douée pour traquer un Mangemort ou un ennemi. Mais ici ce n'était plus pareil. Ses sentiments était tellement fort et son chagrin tellement important qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Bien sur sans l'aide de Will pour transplaner, elle mettrait plus de temps car elle n'avait jamais appris à le faire. Mais moins de temps que si elle courait. Car en effet, en sortant de square Grimmaurd, elle s'était immédiatement changer en un magnifique faucon à queue rouge. Reamus lui avait dit qu'il était à Albert Bridge, et elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas mentit. Elle savait où était se pont car il avait était pendant un temps le point de ralliement entre Will et elle. Arrivant à destination, elle se retransforma dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abris des regards indiscret.

Grâce à l'œil du Faucon, elle avait cru apercevoir quelque chose deux rues plus loin. Elle commença à avancer, prudemment, jetant des regards de tous les côtés, évitant de penser au pire. Puis elle trouva se qui lui avait attiré l'œil. Un bracelet. Le bracelet qu'elle avait offert à Andrew pour Noël. Elle le serra fort dans sa main comme pour se rendre vraiment compte qu'il était bien là. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol humide.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut des traces de sang. De son autre main elle toucha le sang. Il était frais. Puis elle aperçut d'autre trace un peu plus loin. Elle décida de les suivre. Elle marcha ainsi pendant bien cinq minutes. L'homme qui perdait tout ce sang devait-être gravement blessé. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Étendue sur le sol. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Andrew ne bougeait plus. Elle s'approcha prudemment, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas mort. Enfin, elle se pencha sur lui et lui caressa son visage. C'est alors qu'Andrew lui attrapa fermement sa main.

- Andrew !

- Jane, que fais-tu ici.

- Je suis partie à ta recherche.

Elle le regarda. Andrew allait bien. Ses blessure était profondes mais elle avaient arrêter de saigner. Sa jambe droite était cassée.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané.

- J'en est pas eu la force.

Jane prit sa jambe cassé et employa la force nécessaire pour la remettre en place dans un craquement sonore. Puis elle leva sa baguette et s'écria :

- Ferula !

Une attelle apparut et se fixa à sa jambe.

- C'est tout se que je peux faire.

- Merci. Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. Où as-tu appris à remettre une jambe en place.

- Par Will. Mais en fait, il voulait que je la déboite encore plus. J'ai seulement fait l'inverse pour toi.

Il la regarda, mi-impressionné, mi-terroriser, par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir transplaner maintenant que je puis me tenir debout, dit-il en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai été pris par surprise. Ils m'attendaient, enfin, ils attendaient quelqu'un de l'Ordre.

Il se remit tant bien que mal debout.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi es-tu partie seul ? Demanda Jane.

- Je peux te poser la même question.

- Ne te défile pas.

- Prend mon bras je te ramène.

- Non. Je préfère rentrer seule.

Puis elle se transforma en faucon et s'envola. C'est alors qu'un éclair jaillit et l'atteignit. Andrew regarda avec horreur Jane en train de dégringoler.

- Non ! Cria-t-il.

Il se retourna vivement pour voir d'où provenait le sort lançait sur Jane, mais ne vit rien et perdit l'équilibre.

C'est alors que quelqu'un transplana juste à côté de lui. Il leva rapidement sa baguette pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Reamus.

- Andrew !

- Reamus, Jane !

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle a ressue un sort. Il faut l'aider.

- Je te ramène d'abord.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il faut que je la retrouve. Aide-moi a me lever.

Reamus lui tendit la main puis passa son bras sur ses épaules.

- Par là, indiqua Andrew. Elle est tombée par là.

Reamus ne comprenait rien. Andrew disait avoir vue Jane tomber alors qu'il l'emmener derrière les maisons.

- Andrew, je crois que je devrais revenir avec…

- Elle est là, Reamus !

Andrew lâcha son frère et sautilla jusqu'à l'oiseau inconscient. Puis il regarda son frère.

- C'est un animagni. Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle na pas repris forme.

- Jane est un animagni ?

Il s'avança rapidement à la hauteur de son frère qui tenait le faucon dans ses bras.

- Viens, dit-il, il faut rentrer. L'endroit n'est pas sur. Tiens toi bien à moi.

Et c'est ainsi que Reamus, Andrew et Jane revint à square Grimmaurd.

- Jane est un animagni ? S'écria Sirius, étonné. Pourquoi nous la-t-elle caché ?

- Elle ne voulait pas vous le cacher, elle ne trouvait simplement pas le bon moment pour vous le dire, la défendit Andrew, qui avait récupéré grâce a Hermione. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas repris forme humaine ?

- Sans doute dû au choc qu'elle a ressue, dit Reamus.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Sirius. Quand je suis un chien et que je suis faible, il m'est difficile de tenir mon apparence.

- Elle ne va tout de même pas rester comme ça ? Dit Andrew.

- Non je vais beaucoup mieux.

Jane venait d'apparaitre dans la cuisine où les trois hommes discutés.

- Jane !

Andrew la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte fusionnelle.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Sirius et Reamus d'une même voix.

- Mieux bien que je me sens un peu honteuse par le chantage que je vous ai fait, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Andrew.

- Elle a voulu se poignarder avec un poignard perpétuelle si nous lui disions pas où tu étais, dit Reamus. Où donc avais-tu eu…

Mais ça question fut recouverte par la voix d'Andrew.

- Tu as quoi ? Non mais ça ne vas pas !

- Je te signal que je te croyais à l'article de la mort et que mon père et mon parrain refuser de me laisser partir. Et puis d'abord, c'est entièrement de ta faute, tu n'avais pas à y aller tout seule, cria-t-elle.

- Toi non plus, tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Moi c'est mon travail, dit Andrew qui criai de même.

- Tu prends trop de risques !

- Alors tu veux que je ne fasse rien de la journée et que je me tourne les pouces pendant que d'autre se font tuer ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareil ! Je dit seulement que tu prends les risques trop à la légère. Je te signal que je vais bientôt être ta femme et que nous formerons une famille. Que deviendrais-je si je te perdais ?

- Tu n'avais pas non plus à courir de tel risque.

- Je te signal que j'ai été une mercenaire depuis six ans. J'ai couru ces risques pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, finit-elle par avouer à mi-voix, les larmes coulant sur ces joues. Et si tu ne veux pas comprendre ça alors mieux vaut tout annuler.

Elle partie dans sa chambre en courant. Andrew, lui, sortie de la cuisine et alla s'assoir seul dans le salon.

Sirius et Reamus, qui avaient assister sans le vouloir à la première dispute du couple, se regardèrent.

- Je crois que le mariage est mal partie, dit Sirius.

- C'est leur première dispute, ça leur passera.

Mais rien ne se dissipa. Jane et Andrew ne s'adressaient plus la parole et Jane refusait de sortir de sa chambre.

- Andrew, s'il te plaît écoute moi, dit Reamus.

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Andrew, c'était le lendemain soir.

- Tu aimes Jane, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur que oui, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Si tu l'aime alors essaye de la comprendre. Moi je sais que Jane t'aime, tu en veux une preuve ? C'est elle qui a sue que tu étais mourant, alors même qu'elle ignorait que tu étais partit. Et quant elle s'en est rendu compte, elle est devenu incontrôlable.

Andrew ne pipait mot. Il écoutait attentivement les paroles de Reamus.

- Elle avait raison. Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seul et tu le sais. Et elle sait qu'elle avait eu tort d'agir ainsi, elle nous la dit avant que tu t'emportes. Alors tu vas la laisser t'échapper par simple fierté ? Tu vas renoncer au bonheur d'être à ses côtés simplement parce que tu ne veux pas reconnaitre tes fautes ? Je ne dit pas que Jane n'en à pas. Mais c'est à toi de faire le premier pas.

Andrew se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- Tu as raison. Je l'aime tellement. Je suis fou d'attendre alors que je pourrais la perdre pour toujours.

Il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Merci Reamus.

Et il s'en alla voir Jane.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec plaisir que tout le petit groupe accueillit Andrew et Jane qui se tenait main dans le main. La nuit blanche qu'ils venaient passé pour arranger les choses avait apparemment bien marché. En tout cas, personne ne leur posa la question.

- Molly nous attend, nous devrions y aller avant qu'elle s'inquiète ou n'imagine des choses, dit Reamus.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Demanda Jane.

- Non, elle nous attend comme prévu, dit Sirius. Et nous sommes en retard.

Jane sourit. Elle était contente que Mrs Weasley et les autres ne soit pas au courant de la disputent survenu entre le couple.

Ils partirent donc, par poudre de cheminette, les uns après les autres jusqu'à se qu'Andrew et Jane se retrouve seuls.

Andrew la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis si désolée, dit-il.

- Moi aussi. Mais nous nous sommes juré de ne plus en parler. Alors profitons.

- Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais un idiot amoureux.

Elle rient.

Elle s'approcha de lui et, cette fois là, se fut elle qui l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

- On devrait se réconcilier plus souvent, dit Andrew en riant.

Puis ils prirent le chemin du Terrier main dans la main.

Le jour du mariage arriva et tout le monde était surexcité sauf Jane et Andrew qui passaient leur temps à se regarder. À un moment, Mrs Weasley s'en aperçut.

- Vous aurez tout le temps pour être ensemble. Si vous voulez bien, on s'occupe d'abord de votre mariage. Oh la la Jane, il faut que vous alliez vous préparer !

- Mais il n'est que onze heures du matin et la cérémonie est prévue à trois heures de l'après midi.

- Croyez moi, je ne sais même pas si ça sera suffisant. En tout cas, il te faudra rester dans la chambre de Ginny car Andrew ne doit pas te voir avant la cérémonie.

- C'est absurde, dit Andrew qui ne voulais pas passer deux heures sans voir Jane.

- Oh que non, et je t'interdit formellement d'aller la voir.

Jane et Andrew s'embrassèrent comme s'ils allaient se quitter pendant un long moment.

- Ginny ! Cria Mrs Weasley.

- Oui maman ?

- Décroche-moi ces deux là - dit-elle en parlant de Jane et Andrew -, emmène Jane et allaient vous préparer avec Hermione.

- D'accord. Viens Jane, on va te rendre encore plus irrésistible au yeux d'Andrew.

Il éclata de rire et partie, avec regret, rejoindre son frère qui avait l'air de s'en voir avec les fleurs.

Ginny l'emmena dans sa chambre où Hermione était déjà là.

Elles mirent toutes les trois leur splendide robes.

- Bien maintenant, on va s'occuper de tes cheveux, lui dit Ginny. Que veux-tu comme coiffure ?

Jane, qui gardait les cheveux long, ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

- Et bien on a cas te faire un chignon, proposa Hermione.

- Me relever les cheveux ? Je ne suis pas sur que ça maille. Je préfèrerais garder mes cheveux long.

- Oh non. Le jour de son mariage, on change de coiffure, lui dit Ginny. On essai le chignon et si tu n'aime vraiment pas on essayera autre chose.

Mais finalement, Jane trouva le chignon très jolie et décida de le garder. Les filles lui mirent ensuite des petites roses blanches dans ses cheveux. Jane ne voulait pas porter de voile, au grand désespoir de Mrs Weasley.

Puis elle aida à la coiffure de Ginny et d'Hermione. Mrs Weasley avait eu raison, cela leur prit plus de deux heures pour ce préparer.

- Jane ?

- Entre papa, on est presque prête.

Sirius entra et eu le souffle coupé.

- Tu es magnifique. Vous aussi les filles, vous êtes splendides. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortie d'une étole un somptueux collier en perle blanche.

- Il avait appartenu à ta mère. Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé que tu le portes le jour de ton mariage.

Sirius s'approcha de Jane et lui accrocha.

- C'est magnifique. Merci papa. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là.

- Jane ! Hermione ! Ginny ! Il serait peut-être temps de descendre ! S'écria la voix de Mrs Weasley.

- Houlà, on a intérêt à descendre vite, dit Sirius dans un sourire.

Et le mariage commença. Il se déroulait dans le champ voisin du Terrier. Le temps était magnifique bien qu'il fut un peu froid. Les violons ensorcelés commença à jouaient une tendre balade et Hermione, suivit de Ginny, marchèrent jusqu'à l'autel où Andrew attendait sa bien aimé. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un cravate rouge « à la moldu » comme disait Mrs Weasley. Puis Jane arriva au bras de Sirius. Ils marchaient lentement, au rythme de la musique. Andrew ne regardait qu'elle et fut subjugué par sa beauté. Arrivant à l'autel - une arcade de fleurs, aménagée pour l'occasion - le prêtre commença ses paroles de bienvenue. Le couple se regardait l'un l'autre, indifférent aux regards de leur amis.

Seigneur, fait de ce couple un instrument de paix

Là où est la haine, qu'ils mettent l'amour

Là où est l'offense, qu'ils mettent le pardon

Là où est la discorde, qu'ils mettent l'union

Là où est l'erreur, qu'ils mettent la vérité

Là où est le doute, qu'ils mettent la foie

Là où est le désespoir, qu'ils mettent l'espérance

Là où sont le ténèbres, qu'ils mettent la lumière

Là où est la tristesse, qu'ils mettent la joie

Car c'est en donnant que l'on reçoit

C'est en s'oubliant soi-même que l'on se retrouve

C'est en pardonnant que l'on obtient le pardon(1)

Puis se fut le moment de l'échange des vœux.

- Jane, j'ai su dès que je t'ai vue que tu étais la femme que je voulais à mes côtés. C'est à dire une femme courageuse, douce, intelligente et merveilleusement belle.

- Andy, la première fois que je t'ai vue, mon cœur à ressenti quelque chose que je ne connaissait pas. Puis à mesure de te connaître, j'ai su que c'était de l'amour. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce sentiments merveilleux, et je veux continuer à le ressentir tout au long de ma vie, à tes côté.

Puis le prêtre parla :

- Andrew Briann Lupin, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Jane Elizabeth Black pour le restant de votre vie ?

- Oui je le veux.

Jane passa une alliance simple en argent autour de l'index de la main gauche d'Andrew.

- Jane Elizabeth Black, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Andrew Briann Lupin pour le restant de votre vie ?

- Oui je le veux.

Andrew fit de même avec Jane.

- Au nom de notre seigneur, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Andrew embrassa Jane encore et encore. Jane avait raison, ce jour là sera gravé dans sa mémoire, à jamais.

Le soir venu, les jumeaux Weasley avaient préparé pour l'occasion un feu d'artifice spectaculaire.

Des centaines de minuscules petites lucioles avait été placé par magie afin d'éclairer la table, le soir venue. C'est magnifique et surtout féérique.

- Je me demande ce que dirait Will s'il était encore ici, dit Jane à Andrew.

- Il serait ravi je pense, bien que nous saurions jamais puisque s'il avait été encore en vie, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrer.

Il prit Jane dans ces bras dans un étreinte d'amour éternelle.

- Regardez les, on peut vraiment pas les séparer, dit Maugrey Fol Œil.

Toute l'assemblait rigolèrent.

Mrs Weasley s'était surpassait pour le diner. L'ambiance était vraiment festive. Beaucoup de personne dansaient. Sirius avec Hermione, Reamus avec Tonks, Andrew et Jane, Mrs et Mrs Weasley. Quant à Maugrey, il racontait à Harry, Ron et Ginny ses histoires d'Aurore excentrique.

À huit heures du soir, Charlie, un des frère aîné de Ginny et Ron, arriva à l'improviste, ne sachant pas du tout se qui se passé.

- Oh Charlie ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

- Bonsoir maman. Je ne savais si je vous trouverai là où au quartier général.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda son père.

- Oh rien du tout ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis revenu de Roumanie pour expédier un dragon assez hargneux. Je venais pas la même occasion, vous faire un rapport de ce qui se passe. Mais pas maintenant, vous étiez en pleine fête excuser moi.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas-tu es le bienvenue, dit Sirius.

- Que fêtiez-vous ?

- Le mariage de Jane et Andrew, lui dit sa mère en lui montrant le jeune couple.

Quand Charlie la vue, se fut le coup de foudre.

- Félicitation, dit-il le regard rivé sur Jane

- Merci, répondit Andrew, qui avait remarqué la réaction du jeune homme.

- Et bien continué, je ne voulais pas vous troublez, dit Charlie dans un sourire.

- Oh mais rien ne saurait gâcher se jour, répondit Jane.

Andrew s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa se pleine bouche, sous le regard dégoutait de Charlie.

Et la petite fête continua.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla bien tard. Tout le monde, ayant bien trop bu et manger la veille, n'avaient plus très faim.

Les adolescents aidèrent Mrs Weasley à ranger la pagaille que la fête avait produit. Jane, les cheveux à nouveau détachés, alla les aider.

- Oh non Jane chérie, va plutôt te reposer.

- Ça va très bien Mrs Weasley, je veux vous aider. Après tout, c'est un peu à cause de nous toute cette pagaille.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

- Et pourquoi pas. Je vais aller jeter ça aux ordures.

Elle s'en alla.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, quant-à eux, étaient dehors en train de débarrasser la table.

- Vous croyez qu'ils… qu'ils l'on fait ? Demanda Ron, écœuré.

- Oh Ron ! Je t'interdis de lui demander. Et puis quoi encore, ça ne te concerne pas. Et puis ils sont mariés maintenant, dit Hermione.

La matinée aura été entièrement consacré au nettoyage.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Andy qui émergé. Je me suis sentis abandonné tout d'un coup.

- J'aidais Mrs Weasley à tout ranger.

Il la pris dans ses bras.

- Embrasse moi, exigea-t-il.

Elle leva la tête - car Andrew était plus grand qu'elle -, se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Puis ils décidèrent d'aller faire une promenade au alentour du Terrier.

Le paysage était magnifique. Des prairies, à perte de vue, étaient séparées ça et là par des collines.

Ils trouvèrent un arbre. Andrew s'assailli et cala son dos contre le tronc. Jane, elle, se blottit tout contre lui, lui passant un bras devant elle.

Andrew lui caressa son visage fin et délicat, puis s'amusa avec des mèches de ses cheveux.

- Je resterai comme ça toute la vie, rien que tous les deux.

- Oui moi aussi. Mais tu finirais par être malheureuse de ne pas voir ton père.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais comme même, on est bien ici. J'aimerai bien habiter dans une maison à l'écart de la ville, de préférence bien caché par les arbres. Et toi, comment voudrais-tu notre maison ?

- Peut importe tant que je suis avec toi ! Lui répondit-il. Mais une maison dans les bois c'est pas mal. Comme ça nos cinq enfants auront un bon terrain de jeu.

- Cinq ?

- Quoi tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

- Bien sur que si, mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le courage nécessaire pour cinq.

- Disons trois alors, rigola-t-il. J'aimerai tant que l'on est déjà une maison et que tu n'ailles plus à Poudlard.

- Andy.

Elle se releva pour le regarder en face.

- Je veux aller à Poudlard. Je veux continuer à apprendre pour me protéger ainsi que nos futurs enfants. J'espère que tu comprends.

- Bien sur Jane, mais je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi.

- Moi non plus. Ne crois pas que parce que je suis loin de toi je n'ai pas le cœur qui se serre quand je sais que tu es en mission. Il y a toujours un risque que tu ne reviennes pas auprès de moi, et ça me fait peur. À chaque fois que je t'envois une lettre, je passe des nuits blanches à me demander si tu m'écriras à nouveau. Ça me terrorise de penser qu'un jour tu ne seras plus à mes côtés et que tu ne me prendras plus dans tes bras, que tu ne m'embrassera plus.

- Jane, pourquoi gardes-tu tout ça pour toi ? J'aimerai tant que tu te confis d'avantage. Que tu me dises chaque soucie qui te trotte dans la tête.

Viens là.

Il prit Jane et la serra fort contre son cœur.

- J'aimerai tellement rester comme ça pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 11 (oui dsl je l'avais prévu pour samedi... J'ai eu se que l'on appel communément la flêmingite aïgu ^^ lol)  
**

**(1)Le poême est un extrait du poème de sainte François d'Assise que j'ai modifié pour l'écriture...**

**A bientôt pour un prochain post**

**helono**


	12. Les épreuves des BUSE

**Titre : La fille de Sirius Black****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew ;)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Spoiler : cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 12**

**Epreuve des BUSE**

Le retour à Poudlard avait rendu maussade tout nos adolescents et surtout Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jane, qui devaient préparer activement leur BUSE. Jane n'avait pas à réviser les potions car ce qu'on demandait au BUSE était d'une rare simplicité. Aussi, elle se concentrait d'avantage à toute les matières où elle devait utiliser sa baguette.

Les rencontres avec l'AD étaient toujours d'actualité, bien que les cinquièmes année avaient moins de temps à lui consacrer. Ils apprenaient de nouveaux sortilèges pour se défendre.

Andrew était très occupé avec l'ordre. Il écrivait de moins en moins se qui perturbait Jane.

- Ne tant fais pas, dit Hermione. Il est sans doute très occupé.

- C'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète. Je ne sais jamais où il va, ni se qu'il fait. Ça me rend malade de me dire que je ne peu rien faire.

- Oui mais tu peux vraiment rien faire, dit Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter. Tu ferais mieux d'occuper ton esprit à réviser. C'est tout se que tu peut faire pour l'instant.

Jane se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison.

- Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller, sinon on sera en retard pour l'AD, dit Ron.

Et ils partirent pour leur cours secrets sur la salle sur demande.

- Non, non, et non, Neville ! S'exaspéra Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire de moulinet avec ta baguette !

- Aïe ! Cria Jane. Non mais ça va ! Je t'ai déjà dit de te concentrer. Cesse de regarder tout autour.

- Est-ce que ça va Jane ? Demanda Hermione sui voyait son amis se tenir la main.

- Ça va ce n'est rien.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Zacharias.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Si tu ne veux pas faire d'effort, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre le cours d'Harry. Moi je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi.

- Fais voir Jane, lui dit Hermione.

- Je t'ai dit que ça allé?

- Donne moi ta main, insista-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Elle lui montra.

- C'est pas beau, il faut que t'aille à…

Tout d'un un son assourdissant ce fit entendre.

Tout le monde s'arrêta net de parler et de bouger.

« BOUM » le bruit résonna de nouveau.

- On est découvert, dit Jane à Hermione dont le regard était terrifié.

- Sortait immédiatement au nom de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard ! Cria Ombrage depuis le couloir.

Ils étaient coincé. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. La peur se lisait sur tous les visages.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Neville d'une vois mal assuré.

- Vous avez peur ? Dit Jane, choquée par le attitude. Vous avez peur d'Ombrage ? Le seul en qui vous devriez trembler est Voldemort, où ses Mangemorts, car eux n'auront aucune pitier à vous voir mourir à petit feu. Pas une professeur comme Ombrage, même si j'ai envie de lui arracher les tripes.

Certains visage pâlirent, d'autre étaient plus confiant.

- Alors on va sortir la tête haute. Peut importe qu'elle nous torture. Elle en payera l'addition, je peux vous l'assurer.

C'est ainsi que l'AD fut démanteler. Harry fut amenait devant le directeur. Les autres eurent été autorisé à rejoindre leur salle commune respective.

La vengeance d'Ombrage sera pour demain, pensa Jane.

Et elle ne se trompa pas. Tous les membres de l'AD furent convoqué pour une retenue général.

Harry nous avait appris, affolé, que le ministère avait accusé Dumbledore de leur association car elle portait comme nom l'Armée de Dumbledore. Apparemment, le directeur ne s'était même pas défendu, laissant l'école sous le joue d'Ombrage désormais directrice.

- Vous croyez qu'il va aller au quartier général pour s'y cacher ? Demanda Ron

- Oh il y passera surement mais il ne se cachera pas. C'est un membre trop important pour l'ordre et beaucoup trop intelligent pour le ministère, répondit Jane.

- Je suis d'accord. Dumbledore refusera de se cacher. Il n'est pas comme ça. Mais en même temps, pourquoi il s'est fait accuser, nous laissant seul à l'école ? Demanda Harry.

- Je pense tout simplement qu'il ne voulait pas que tu soit renvoyé, dit Hermione. Tu comptes pour lui beaucoup plus que tu ne penses.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il ignorait toute l'année ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione, un peu effrayait par le ton qu'il prenait.

- Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça maintenant. Dumbledore n'est plus là, il faut se montrer plus vigilent, dit Jane. On ferait mieux d'aller à notre retenue sinon elle trouvera encore une excuse pour punir d'avantage nos camarades.

Ils partirent donc en direction du bureau d'Ombrage. Ils n'entendaient que le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, et quelques gémissement de temps en temps. Ombrage avait décidé d'utiliser la même punition que pour Harry et Jane.

- Bien, je pense que le message doit être rentré maintenant, dit-elle au bout de trois heures.

Elle appela chaque personne une à une pour vérifier qu'il avait bien exécuté sa punition et le renvoya.

Elle termina bien évidement par Jane, qui bien sur n'avait pas changer de litanie. Sa main présenté toujours les mêmes mots « Voldemort est de retour ».

Ombrage saisit sa main, eut une grimace puis la frappa en plein visage.

- Je vais vous apprendre la politesse ! Lui assura Ombrage.

- Ne frappait plus jamais, menaça Jane avec un regard le plus noir qu'elle put.

Mais Ombrage n'était pas impressionnée. Elle la frappa de nouveau.

- Sinon quoi ?

Tout se passa en un éclair. Jane se faufila derrière Ombrage. Avec une jambe, elle immobilisa Ombrage. D'un main, elle lui immobilisait le cou.

- Jane ! Cria Hermione.

- Si vous me frappait encore ou vous vous en prenez encore à mes amis, je vous promet que la dernière chose que vous entendrez sera les craquement de vos cervicales. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus sur son cou.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle la lâcha et sortie. Bien sur, tous les membres de l'AD avaient assisté la scène.

Mais Jane, qui n'était pas fière de s'être emportait, partie en ne disant pas un mot.

- Elle est folle cette fille, dit Ron impressionné. Pas étonnant qu'elle est été une mercenaire.

- Ron ! Se plaignit Hermione. Je croit que nous devrions aller la voir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent donc en direction de la salle commune où Jane y était, assise en tailleur devant la cheminée éteinte. Elle leur tournait le dos.

- Jane…

- Je sais, je suis désolée. Je n'aurait pas du m'emporter.

- Tu va bien ? Demanda Hermione.

Jane se retourna. Elle avait la lèvre en sang et un gros hématome commençais à noircir sur sa pommette.

- Ça va, dit-elle.

- Oh Jane, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle secoua la tête. Hermione n'insista pas.

- Viens on va aller déjeuner, lui dit-elle.

- Ok.

Elle se releva et les suivie jusque dans la grande salle. Ils étaient pratiquement arrivé quand ils entendirent des éclat de voix.

- Calmez-vous où vous le regretterez ! Dit la voix d'Ombrage.

Il décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passé.

- C'est vous qui allez le regretter !

- Calme toi Andrew ! Dit Remus.

Jane regarda ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui font là ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Je veux voir Jane ! Cria Andrew.

- Vous êtes ici dans un école sous ma direction, sortez vous et votre monstre de frère.

Mais c'était quelque chose à ne pas dire.

- Je vous interdit, hurla Jane. Comment osez-vous parler à un homme de cette manière.

- Jane ! S'exclama Andrew, soulagé.

Il courra dans sa direction et la pris dans ses bras.

- Andrew qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Jane.

- On a eu des renseignements comme quoi Dumbledore n'est plus à la direction de Poudlard, et que tu aurais des ennuis.

Il la regarda et vit les bleus sur son visage.

- Oh Jane.

- Ce n'est rien Andrew. Viens.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jane, Andrew et Reamus partirent dans le parc de Poudlard sous les yeux rageur d'Ombrage qui n'osez pas mettre en colère Jane, et encore moins par un loup-garou.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, demanda Reamus.

- Ombrage à découvert l'AD. Le ministère à donc accusé Dumbledore de comploter contre le ministère. Dumbledore ne s'est pas défendu et à fuit. Mais vous devez le savoir mieux que nous non ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, nous avons juste reçu un message de Dumbledore nous stipulent qu'il faudrait veiller sur Poudlard pendant son absence.

- Alors vous avez décidé de débarquer ? Dit Ron.

- Au début c'était pas prévu. Mais nous avons reçu un hibou de Ginny disant qu'Ombrage en avait particulièrement contre Jane et que tu avais bien failli te défendre, dit Andrew en regardant Jane.

- C'est vrai j'ai perdu le contrôle quelque seconde, avoua Jane.

- Oui mais n'importe qui en aurait fait autant, dit Hermione. Elle n'avait pas à la frapper, d'autant plus qu'on venait de passer trois heures à nous faire charcuter.

- Quoi ? Elle a recommencé ? Dit Reamus.

- Vous croyez qu'elle allait se gêner ? Dit Harry. Je crois que vous devriez partir.

- Oui tu as raison. Tâchez de ne pas trop en faire. Souvenez-vous qu'elle est soutenue par le ministère dont un bons nombres d'aurores sont tombée sous la coupe de Voldemort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry. Nous veillerons les uns sur les autres.

Andrew prit Jane dans se bras, puis l'embrassa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. C'est bientôt les vacances et nous serons tous réunis. Je t'aime.

- Moi je t'aime Jane.

Andrew et Remus partirent en direction du portail puis transplanèrent.

Les jours passèrent et les BUSE arrivèrent. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jane passèrent une semaine de folie. Après les épreuves écrite, c'était le tour au épreuves expérimentales.

- Bien, très bien miss Black, dit l'examinateur de Potions. La couleur est d'un doré idéal et le contenu est liquide. C'est parfait. J'ai rarement vue une élève aussi douée.

- Merci monsieur.

Jane savait que le mérite en revenez à Will. C'est lui qui lui avait appris tout ça.

- Alors, comment c'est passé ton examen de Potions ? Demanda Hermione.

- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant. Il a été bluffé. Et toi ?

- J'ai plutôt bien réussit, mais ma potion avait une mauvaise odeur. Je crois que ça n'a pas plus à l'examinateur.

- Je pense que c'est parce que tu n'as pas assez coupé ta mandragore. Ça fait ça quelque fois, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas réussit à fondre complètement avant le mélange des autres ingrédients.

- C'est surement ça. Je l'ai coupé un eu grossièrement parce que ma main arrêté pas de trembler. J'avais trop le trac.

- Bon ben maintenant, place au défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je ne serais pas étonné que les membres de l'AD est tous leur BUSE, dit Hermione en riant.

Et elles rejoignirent Harry et Ron qui sortaient de Divination.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Demandèrent les filles.

- Une catastrophe. On est tombé sur les boule de cristal. Je préfère pas en parler, dit Ron.

- Moi j'ai décrit ce je voyais à travers la boule. Quand l'examinateur s'en est aperçu, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va mettre une bonne note.

Ils rirent.

- Miss Black Jane, appela l'examinateur.

- Bonne chance ! Dirent en cœur ses amis.

- Vous aussi, dit-elle, confiante.

Elle entra dans la salle. Il y avait déjà d'autre élève dans la salle.

- Bien. Veuillez lancer un sortilège de lévitation sur cette objet, dit l'examinateur.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Et la petite boule de cristal se leva dans les airs.

- Très bien, dit-il sans un sourire, se qui la mis mal à l'aise.

Il lui demanda encore plein de sortilège , qu'elle effectua à merveille.

- C'est remarquable pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de commencer ses études en magie. Vous n'aviez jamais utiliser la magie avant ?

- Pas avec une baguette. J'utilisais mes mains.

Les yeux de l'examinateur s'illumina.

- Quoi ? De la magie sensorielle ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Et pour quelques point bonus, me feriez-vous une démonstration ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle répéta le mouvement qu'elle avait tant répété au membre de l'AD, un éclair jaillit et la boule en cristal explosa.

L'examinateur enleva ses lunettes. Tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers elle.

- Magnifique. Je n'avait jamais vue une puissance pareille chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Vous allez faire de grande chose mademoiselle Black avec un don pareil.

Les autres matières se passèrent toutes aussi bien.

Les jumeaux Weasley, bien décidés à se venger de la punition qu'Ombrage leur à infligé et à réaliser leur promesse, programmaient quelque chose en secret.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda Hermione. Vous allez être renvoyé.

- Justement, on s'en fiche, dit Georges.

- Mais on veux rendre l'appareil à Ombrage, dit Fred.

- Pétards surprises et tout le tralala ? Demanda Jane.

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! Rirent-il. Mais vous en saurez plus demain matin. À plus tard les filles.

Et ils eurent raison. Dès le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jane purent découvrir un véritable marécage, condamnant ainsi l'accès au troisième étage. Et ça continua ainsi toute la journée, au plus grand plaisir des élèves dont-ils ne se lassaient jamais de voir Ombrage courir dans tous les sens, maudissant les deux frères.

Mais ce fut en fin d'après midi que quelque chose se passa. Harry, qui terminé ses épreuves de BUSE en histoire de la magie, fut prit d'un violent mal de tête, bien évidement accompagner d'une vision au travers les yeux de Voldemort.

- Il détient Sirius ! Annonça Harry aux autre dès qu'ils furent sortie d'examen.

- Quoi ? Cria Jane, désespéré.

- Oui, et il le torture à se moment même ! Et c'est au département des mystères du ministère de la magie.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Hermione.

- J'en ai rêvé - ou plutôt cauchemardé - d'une porte pendant des mois. Et je viens de me rappelé que je l'avait vue quand je suis allé au ministère. Il faut y aller.

- Mais, tu n'as pas peur que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut ? Dit timidement Hermione.

- Quoi, tu préfères qu'on le laisse tuer Sirius ?

- Harry, se n'est pas se que j'ai voulu dire…

- Je comprend se que veux dire Hermione. Et si ce n'était pas vrai et que Voldemort t'avait envoyé cette vision ? Dit Jane, au bord de la nausée.

- Oui mais si c'est le cas on prend le risque de laisser Sirius au main de Voldemort, c'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne vous comprend pas là. Et si c'est vraiment vrai, chaque seconde peut-être définitif.

- Je vais aller vérifier. Vous vous ne bougez pas tant que je ne vous ai pas confirmais qu'il n'est plus au quartier général, dit Jane.

- Comment tu vas t-y prendre ? Demanda Hermione.

- En volant bien sur, dit Jane.

Et elle se transforma en un magnifique faucon à queue rouge.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 12 !**

**J'espère que sa vous à plu **

**helono**


	13. Bataille au minister et FIN

**Titre : La fille de Sirius Black****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part les personnages de Jane et Andrew ;)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Spoiler : cette fic prend en compte le tome 5.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 et FIN  
**

**Bataille au ministère**

Jane vola de toute ces forces jusqu'à Londres. C'est avec perte et fracas qu'elle atterrit devant Square Grimmaurd. Pendant tout le trajet, elle ne cessa de se répéter que ça ne pouvait-être vrai, pourtant, c'est les larmes au yeux qu'elle entra dans la maison de son père.

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Je t'en pris, papa !

- Jane ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

- Oh papa ! S'écria Jane en pleurant cette fois de soulagement et en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Que se passe t-il Jane ?

- Harry, il a vue que tu étais retenu par Voldemort. J'ai volé jusqu'ici pour vérifier. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas partie.

- Partit où ?

- Au ministère.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux, il paraissait soucieux.

- Connaissant Harry, je suis persuadé… Il faut prévenir l'ordre.

Mais en cette instant, Rogue apparut dans la cheminé.

- Miss Black ? Je veux dire Madame Lupin. C'est bien ce que je pensé, dit la tête de Rogue, d'un air méprisant.

- Severus ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Sirius.

- Potter est persuadé que tu es prisonnier du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Jane.

- Mais apparemment, tu es déjà au courant. Comment êtes-vous arrivé à Londres miss Black ?

- Laisse tomber, dit Sirius, inquiet. Il faut prévenir l'ordre.

- C'est déjà fait, il arriveront au quartier général dans moins de cinq min. Je vous laisse.

Rogue avait raison. Tonks et Reamus venaient d'arrivé.

- Jane ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demandèrent-ils, surpris.

- Harry à eut une vision où il voyait papa au mains de Voldemort au département des mystères au ministère de la magie. Dès que j'ai su je suis venue à Londres, mais j'ai bien peur qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione soient partie au secours de papa.

- Il faut y aller immédiatement… commença Sirius.

- Non, il nous faut attendre les autres. Ils ne devront pas tarder.

Au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde était présent. Reamus, Tonks, Andrew blottit contre Jane, et Maugrey s'apprêtaient à partir.

- Non Sirius, Jane, c'est trop dangereux, dit Reamus.

- C'est mon filleul, je suis responsable de lui Reamus. Je partirais quoique tu dises.

- Et moi je suis majeur, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions.

- Jane…

- Non Andrew, se sont mes amis.

- Très bien mais je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle.

Elle acquiesça.

- Soit prudente Jane, lui dit son père en lui baisant le front.

Et ils partirent deux à deux. Reamus avec Tonks, Jane avec Andrew, Maugrey avec Sirius.

Ils débarquèrent en plein combat qui semblait être en train de perdre contre les Mangemorts. Des éclairs fusèrent de tous les côtés.

Soudain, Jane eu un blocage.

- VOUS ? Dit-elle.

Le sourire narquois de Lucius Malfoy s'élargit en la voyant.

- Miss Black. Oui, Drago m'en avait touché un mot. Je doit dire que je suis surpris que vous soyez toujours en vie.

Jane tremblait non pas de peur mais de rage. Elle lui laça un sortilège qu'il dévia. Puis Andrew, qui avait suivi leur conversation, arriva et aida Jane.

- Tu ne peux pas te battre et me protège en même temps, lui lança Jane.

- Si je peux tout faire, lui dit-il en la poussant sur le côté en évitant de justesse le sortilège de stupéfiction lançait par Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Et dire qu'elle est de la famille ! Ragea Jane, tout en lançant des sorts à qui s'approchait de trop près.

Mais c'est alors que tout se passa en un éclair. Bellatrix lança un sortilège de mort qui rata de peu Jane qui fut poussé par Andrew pour finalement atteindre Sirius. Le sourire sur les lèvres, il bascula derrière un voile.

Jane eut un temps de prise de conscience.

- NOOOOOOON ! Cria-t-elle, faisant écho à Harry.

Elle voulue se rapprocher mais Andrew la prit par la taille et l'immobilisa. Elle n'essaya même pas de s'échapper. Andrew la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

- Jane ! Jane, ressaisit toi. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes ton courage maintenant. Jane ! Regarde moi !

Mais elle n'entendait rien, rien d'autre que le rire sadique de Bellatrix. D'un geste vif, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Andrew et couru à la suite de Bellatrix. Elle n'avait pas vue que Harry la suivait.

- Jane ! Non, reviens !

Mais Andrew ne put pas la suivre car des Mangemorts s'attaquèrent à lui.

- Endoloris ! Cria Harry à Bellatrix.

- Bébé Potter !

Jane se retourna de surprise et vit qu'Harry était tout aussi désemparé qu'elle.

- Endoloris ! Répéta Jane.

- Ça fait mal ! Hurla-t-elle. Alors Jane, tu vas me tuer ?

Jane leva encore sa baguette mais elle fut interrompu par Harry.

- Non Jane.

- Elle a tué papa ! Dit-elle remplie de dégout

- Je sais, mais ne devient pas comme elle !

- Oh mais elle est déjà comme elle, n'est-ce pas Jane ? Dit une voix de serpent derrière eux.

C'était la voix de Lord Voldemort.

Jane déglutit et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues noircies par la bataille.

- Tout ces gens que tu as tués de sang froids ! Hein, ma petite Jane. Tu vois, j'en connais plus sur toi que n'importe qui.

- La ferme !

- Oh Harry ! Et toi tu es trop faible pour le faire.

Jane et Harry levèrent leur baguette mais avant qu'ils puissent dire le moindre mot, leur baguette s'envolèrent.

- Vous ne faite pas le poids devant Lord Voldemort !

- Parce que vous vous prenez pour quelque' un d'intelligent ? Demanda Jane. C'est vous qui êtes faible. Quand on est quelqu'un digne de ce nom, on n'a pas peur de la mort.

Jane leva alors ses mains si rapidement que Voldemort ne vit pas le coup venir. Avec un immense éclair, elle l'envoya baladé quelque mètre plus loin.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela, dit Voldemort. Mais la récrée est finie.

D'un geste aussi vif que Jane, il lui entailla la joue.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? L'intimida Jane.

- Jane arrête.

- Oh non, je vais te montrer, ricana le Lord.

Ils levèrent tous les deux leur main et commencèrent un combat acharné où, bien sur, Voldemort avait le dessus. Harry essaya de récupérer sa baguette pour l'aider mais Voldemort l'envoya un peut plus loin.

Jane saignait de toute part. Elle semblait épuisée.

- Tu n'as plus de force, ricana Voldemort. Tu t'es vidé de ton énergie tandis que moi j'ai encore ma pleine puissance.

Jane lança une dernière tentative mais Voldemort fut le plus rapide. D'un grand geste il fendit l'air avec sa baguette. Une énorme entaille traversa le ventre de Jane qui tomba à genoux dans un gémissement.

- Non ! Cria Harry.

Voldemort le repoussa.

- Attend ton tour Potter, lança-t-il.

Puis il fendit à nouveau l'air de sa baguette et Jane fut projetée contre le mur avec une violence extrême avant de retomber sur le sol, immobile.

- NON ! Hurla Harry. JANE !

- À ton tour Potter !

Mais à ce moment là, Dumbledore arriva. Il se battait comme Jane, mais avec beaucoup plus de puissance et de pratique.

Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour en arrivé à bout jusqu'à se que Voldemort s'empare du corps d'Harry en le possédant. Mais Harry est un garçon qui a beaucoup trop d'amour. Voldemort ne puis rester en lui et se retira. Mais avant de partir, le ministre de la magie eut le temps de s'apercevoir que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était bien évidemment sonné par ce qui venait de se passer, mais le pire pour lui était la perte de son parrain qu'il savait définitif.

- Jane ! Appela Andrew.

Il venait d'arriver dans la salle où Dumbledore et Harry étaient, suivie de tous les autres. Andrew tourna la tête dans tous les sens et fini par repérer Jane, allongé par terre.

- Non, non, non Jane ! Cria-t-il en courant vers elle suivit de Reamus.

Dumbledore, Harry et les autres suivirent la progression d'Andrew pour finalement apercevoir Jane, étendue sur le sol.

Andrew eu un haut le cœur en apercevant l'énorme flaque de sang qui s'était rependue autour d'elle.

Il se pencha lentement, se mis à genoux et la souleva un peu pour reposer sa tête sur ses jambes.

- Jane ! Dit-il d'une voix cassé.

- Andrew il faut l'emmener d'urgence à St Mangouste, lui dit Reamus, lui aussi accroupi à côté d'elle.

- An... drew, dit Jane dans un murmure faible.

- Jane, non, ne parle pas. Tout va bien se passer.

- J'ai… mal.

- Je sais ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il essaya de la soulever.

- Non, gémit Jane. Non Andrew... Arrête.

- Jane, il faut que l'on t'emmène à St Mangouste ! Répéta Reamus, d'une voix de moins en moins rassuré.

Andrew l'a prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Il regarda Reamus d'un air implorant de tristesse.

- Reamus…

Il avait des larmes qui coulaient.

- Tout ce passera bien. Allons-y.

Il prit son frère par le bras et transplantèrent tous les trois.

*********

Trois jours plus tard, Jane ne se réveillait toujours pas. Andrew la veillait nuit et jour. Il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte la laisser.

- Andy, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Ça va Reamus.

- Tu veux que Jane se fasse du souci pour toi dès qu'elle se réveillera ? Parce qu'en voyant ta tête, on sait tout de suite que tu as besoin de sommeil. Alors s'il te plait, va te coucher. Je resterais avec elle. Je te réveille si il y à la moindre chose.

Andrew acquiesça et partie se reposer.

Les plaies de Jane eurent du mal à cicatriser. Surtout celle de son ventre. Mais son état était relativement stable, malgré le fait qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

- Jane, je t'en pris. Il a besoin de toi. Ne l'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie. Il a déjà tant souffert, murmura Reamus

Mais Jane restait immobile.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Weasley et Hermione passèrent la voir. Harry étant retourné chez les Dursley, il ne put venir. Mais il était tenu régulièrement au courant par Reamus de son état.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

- C'est toujours pareil. Elle ne se réveille pas et ça commence à inquiéter les médicomages. Ils craignent des séquelles, vue que ces blessures ont été infligées par la magie noir.

Il posa une main sur son front. Il était très inquiet.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir. C'est une battante, dit Hermione.

- Oui mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, lança Andrew.

- Andrew, je t'avais dit de te reposer…

- Impossible. Je n'y arrive pas.

Il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et le visage pâle d'inquiétude. Il se rassit à côté d'elle.

- Tu devrais manger un peu Andy, dit Mrs Weasley.

- Non merci je n'ai pas faim.

- Jane voudrais que tu prennes soin de toi, dit Ginny. C'était toujours ton bonheur qui compter en premier. Combien de fois je l'ai vue sangloter tard le soir devant la cheminée éteinte par se qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Alors tu n'a pas le droit de rester comme ça.

Andrew la regarda un instant puis lui prit la main.

- Merci Ginny.

- Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller, dit Mrs Weasley. Les visites se terminent et nous ne sommes pas autorisé à rester plus longtemps.

- Je comprend.

- Tenez nous au courant.

Puis ils partirent. Laissant Andrew et Reamus seul au chevet de Jane.

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est de plus en plus pâle ? Demanda Andrew.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle est trop pâle.

- Jane. Ouvre les yeux je t'en pris, implora Andrew en lui tenant la main.

Jane bougea un doigt, faiblement.

- Elle a bougé ! Reamus je t'assure qu'elle a bougé.

Les lèvres de Jane remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortie.

Reamus, le sourire au lèvre, partie chercher un médicomage. Alors Jane ouvra les yeux.

Le médecin arriva et commença pas lui faire des tests de routine, lui poser des questions. Mais Jane n'arrivait pas à parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Andrew, inquiet.

- Rien de bien grave. C'est sans doute à cause du choc qu'elle a eu. Sa voix reviendra. Et bien, vous voilà guéri mademoiselle Black.

- Madame, reprit Andrew. Madame Lupin.

- Oh excuser moi. Elle pourra sortir dès demain. Mais là, elle a besoin de sommeil.

- Merci docteur, dit Reamus.

- Oh Jane, je suis si heureux ! Dit Andrew.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Dort maintenant. Demain on rentre chez nous.

Elle ferma les yeux dans un demi sourire, et elle s'endormie presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Jane sortie de l'hôpital, ravi. Elle pouvait reparler bien que sa voix soit plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire et un peu cassé de temps en temps.

- Tu es sur que tu va bien ? Demanda Andrew pour la énième fois.

- Oui Andy, je vais très bien. Où allons nous ?

- Chez Reamus, il a accepté de nous loger, le temps qu'on trouve quelque chose pour nous.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il transplannèrent côte à côte devant la maison de Reamus qui les attendait.

- Jane ! Dit-il, souriant, en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu as l'air en pleine forme !

Elle sourie.

- Entrez. Je vous ai préparé une chambre à l'étage.

- Merci beaucoup Reamus. C'est agréable la vie à la campagne ? Demanda Jane.

- Eh bien disons que ça m'évite des ennuis. Mon secret a du mal à rester secret, si tu vois se que je veux dire. Si bien que mes voisins ne me veulent pas comme voisin. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai que c'est plaisant.

- Oui, c'est agréable un peu de calme. Et Harry, il est bien rentré ? Demanda Jane.

Elle se sentait proche de Harry comme jamais. Il venait tous les deux de perdre le même être cher.

- Oui, Dumbledore l'y a forcé. Il voulait rester, le temps de te rétablir. Mais nous l'avons tenue au courant.

- Ok.

- Tu veux peut-être aller te reposer ? Demanda Reamus.

- Non, sa va. Je suis restée suffisamment couché comme ça. Je vais plutôt aller me promener et découvrir les environs.

- Je t'accompagne.

Andrew et Jane partirent main dans la main.

**The End !**

**

* * *

**

**Bon je sais c'est vaiment baclé ! C'est une fic que j'avais écrit il y a quelque année et je m'apperçois en la relisant qu'elle n'est pas si terrible que ça... J'avais même commencer une suite que je n'ai jamais terminé.**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir suivi !**

**J'ai deux autre fic en cours pour l'instant. **

**-La mission des Maraudeurs**

**-Grade rapprochée (qui est un UA JP/LE)**

**helono  
**


End file.
